The Treble vs The Bella
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: This is the story of a Barden Bella and a Barden Treblemaker who meet. Are they be friends? Are they enemies? Do they want to be more? Maybe but there is that one pesky Bella rule of No Trebleboning, so. . . [Follows PP1 with a twist. Rated M for language (mostly).] Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This idea came from Tumblr User rejection-isnt-failure. **__In swapping ideas, Jealous Chloe, Enemies to Lovers, and Beca as a Treble/Chloe as a Bella, were listed as some of our fave AUs (for both of us). So, I've decided to try and combine them into one fic (I really am going to try; hopefully, I succeed). _

_Not sure how many chapters it will be but I'm going to have it set during the first Pitch Perfect movie with a different spin._

_I hope you enjoy it. _

**THE TREBLE VS THE BELLA  
Chapter 1**

* * *

Chloe Beale was getting frustrated as her best friend, Aubrey Posen, was becoming more and more anxious. They had been manning the Bellas booth for several hours and only had one girl sign up to audition.

"This is a travesty," Chloe said.

"Cool your jets, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I am confident that we will find eight totally hot girls with bikini-ready bodies to audition. Now keep flyering."

Aubrey shoved the flyers into Chloe's hands and went behind the table. Chloe managed to sign up two new girls and was standing next to Aubrey when she saw a thin brunette walking toward them.

"What about her?" Chloe said pointing the girl out to Aubrey.

"I don't think so, Chloe," Aubrey said. "She's a little too '_alternative'_ for us."

The girl was close and Chloe thrust a flyer out. "Would you like to join our a capella group?"

The girl looked down at the flyer and back up at Chloe. "You're Chloe and she's Aubrey, right?"

At Chloe's nod, Beca said, "I recognize you from your videos."

"Oh," Chloe said. "So, would you like to audition for the Bellas?"

"Sorry, but I'm auditioning for the Treblemakers."

"Doubtful," Aubrey scoffed. "They only recruit guys. What are you going to do for them? Be their bitch?"

The brunette ignored the _bitch _comment and spoke directly to Chloe.

"They're trying something different this year," the girl said. "And, I, Beca Mitchell, will be the first female Treblemaker."

"Pretty cocky," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Not cocky," Beca said. "Confident in my abilities."

The two stared at each other as if sizing the other up. "I guess we'll see," Chloe said.

"Becaw!" A voice called out causing Beca to cringe.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing at Beca as she punched the boy in the arm.

"Jesse!" Beca hissed. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Ow! Sorry," Jesse said as he rubbed his arm. "I'm just excited. I can't believe we're both going to be Treblemakers." He threw his arm around Beca's shoulders

"You have to audition first," Aubrey said smugly. "They only accept the best guys-" she stopped and looked Beca up and up. "The best singers."

"That's us," Jesse said with some pride.

"Are you sure you want to audition for the Treblemakers?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca. "We're one of the best all-female a capella groups in the country."

"You were one of the best," Beca said and looked at Aubrey. "After last year, I think you have a lot to make up for to even be considered mediocre."

"You bitch," Aubrey said.

"Doesn't change what happened," Beca said with a smirk.

Aubrey moved as if to go after Beca. Chloe stepped in front of Aubrey to keep her from attacking the younger girl.

"You should probably go," Chloe said, hoping the girl would leave.

"She doesn't scare me, but I'll go," Beca said with a smirk and looked Chloe up and down. "And, maybe I'll see _you_ later."

Beca threw a wink at Chloe as she grabbed Jesse and pulled him with her as she headed toward the Treblemakers table. Chloe moved from in front of Aubrey when she heard a distinctive sound coming from Aubrey's throat. She stood aside and watched as Aubrey took a few deep breaths and seemed to settle down.

"Did you almost vomit?" Chloe asked.

"Never mind that. We have another reason to beat those dick-licks," Aubrey said as she glared at Beca. "God, I hate her."

"You don't even know her," Chloe said.

"She wants to be a Treble," Aubrey said. "That's all I need to know about her."

Beca stole a glance back at Chloe and saw Aubrey glaring at her. She smirked and gave her a half nod before turning back to talk to Jesse and Bumper.

"I'm glad you're auditioning," Bumper said looking at Beca. "We think a good female voice will help us change our sound for the better. And, you're hot so you'll be noticed even more."

Beca grimaced and looked away from Bumper.

"Don't worry," Jesse said. "Beca's a great singer. She's going to blow your mind when you hear her."

"I hope you're right," Bumper said as he leered at Beca. "We'll see you both on Thursday."

"This is so exciting," Jesse said as he and Beca walked away.

"It's something alright," Beca said. "You didn't tell me these guys were a bunch of douchebags."

"They're not," Jesse said. "Bumper seemed pretty cool."

"He's gross," Beca said scrunching up her nose. "Did you see the way he leered at me? Ew!"

"Just tell him you're gay," Jesse said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "That will keep him away."

"When does it ever keep guys away?" Beca asked with a sneer. "It usually just spurs them on to try and show me how I just haven't been with the right guy yet."

"Hey," Jesse said and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Not all guys are like that. You have to stop lumping us all together. There are good guys out there."

"I know," Beca said contritely. "I'm sorry. I'm tired of having to deal with these douchebags everywhere I go."

"You're in college now, Beca," Jesse said. "Give it a chance. Besides, I think you might be a bit busy before you know it."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked as they started walking again.

"Well, aside from being a Treble, Chloe seemed to take quite an interest in you," Jesse said with a smile. "And, she's your type. Plus, Aubrey was kind of hot and totally my type. They're friends. How cool would it be if we dated best friends?"

"One, I think Chloe is straight," Beca said. "And, two, Aubrey was bitchy to both of us and didn't like me so, even if I had a chance with Chloe, I'm sure Aubre's already told her to stay away from me."

"Maybe," Jesse said. "But you won't know if you don't try."

Beca didn't say anything as they continued walking around the Activities Fair.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Two weeks later, Jesse showed up at Beca's dorm room. Beca let him in and they sat on Beca's bed talking.

"Hey," Jesse said. "Before I forget, dad wanted me to invite you to the house for dinner."

"No," Beca said.

"Come on, Beca," Jesse whined. "He's extending an olive branch. Take it. Make peace with him."

"You're lucky I let _you_ back into my life," Beca said. "You still don't seem to get it no matter how many times I tell you. When dad left and took you with him, I got the brunt of all of mom's anger. While you two were safely tucked away in dad's man cave not giving two fucks about what I was going through, mom was getting drunk and I was left to take care of her and suffer the beatings she doled out whenever she felt like it."

"I'm really sorry about that, Beca," Jesse said. "I wish I had known."

"If you had ever bothered to take my calls, or respond to my texts and voicemail messages like you promised you would, you would have known," Beca said her voice laced with anger. "Did you even listen to any of my messages? Or read any of my texts?"

Jesse stared down at the floor not saying a word, giving Beca an answer to her question.

"You should go," Beca said and got up and held the door open for Jesse to leave.

"Beca," Jesse said pleadingly.

Beca glared at Jesse. Jesse ran a hand through his hair and got up. He walked to the door and looked at Beca. Beca looked away from him. Jesse sighed and walked out of the room flinching as he heard the door slam behind him.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

It took Beca almost thirty minutes to calm herself after Jesse left. She finally let out a heavy sigh and decided to go to the showers. She undressed and put her robe on. She grabbed her shower caddy and towels before slipping on her shower shoes.

Beca made her way to the showers and had started singing just before she entered the changing room and went straight back to the shower stalls. She went to an end stall, singing as she went. She hung her towel on the towel bar outside the stall and hooked her shower caddy inside. She turned the water on and stepped back to remove her robe. She put the robe on the hook and stepped into the stall, pulling the shower curtain closed behind her.

Beca fixed the water temperature and continued singing as she let the warm water cascade down her body.

"You actually have a good voice," a voice called from behind Beca. "Too bad you want to waste it singing with the Trebles."

"Dude!" Beca yelled startled. She grabbed for the shower curtain to cover herself.

It took her a second to recognize her shower intruder as Chloe; a very naked Chloe. Chloe stepped further in and Beca pulled herself back. Chloe looked as if she was trying to avoid getting wet as she grabbed the handle and shut off the water.

"Please try out for the Bellas," Chloe said. "The Trebles won't use your talent to the best of your abilities. Bumper's an egotistical asshole and always takes the lead on every song. He won't give it to you because you're a girl. You'll be a novelty and he'll just use you for show."

"Could we talk about this when we're not both nude?" Beca asked, trying to keep her eyes on Chloe's face.

"You were singing _Titanium_, right?"

Before Beca could say anything, she dropped her shampoo bottle and tried to grab it, causing her to let go of the shower curtain. She mumbled an "Oh, God" and bent down to retrieve the bottle. As she went to stand she caught sight of Chloe's nakedness and jumped up and faced the back of the shower.

"So?" Chloe prodded. "Am I right? You were singing _Titanium_?"

"Um, yeah," Beca said, looking back over her shoulder. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe said sarcastically. "That song is my jam." She leaned in and conspiratorially added, "My _lady _jam."

Beca's eyebrows raised as she continued to look at Chloe over her shoulder.

"Song really builds," Chloe said and winked at Beca.

"Gross," she mumbled.

"Can you sing it for me?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "I am not auditioning for you in the shower. Please leave."

"I'm not leaving until you sing," Chloe said and crossed her arms over her chest. She let out a heavy sigh and looked at Beca.

"Suit yourself," Beca said and turned the shower back on.

Chloe squealed and put her hands up to block the cold water that was suddenly raining down on her. Beca just smiled as Chloe jumped out of the stall and glared at her.

"I was trying not to get my hair wet," Chloe yelled as she shook out her arms. "That wasn't funny!"

Beca let out a laugh as she adjusted the shower spray and stepped under it.

"I hope you do make it into the Trebles," Chloe said fuming. "They are nothing but a bunch of assholes. You'll fit right in."

Chloe then stomped off in a huff, Beca's laughter echoing off the walls behind her.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Chloe was still angry when she stormed into the apartment she shared with Aubrey. She slammed the door as she came in, causing Aubrey to jump.

"Why is your hair wet?" Aubrey asked.

"That, that, arrgghh," Chloe sputtered. "I hate her."

"What happened?" Aubrey asked.

"I was taking a shower in the Baker Hall dorms when someone walked in singing," Chloe said pacing back and forth.

"Why were you using the showers in the dorm?" Aubrey asked.

"Because you used up all the hot water here and I needed the hot water to relax my muscles," Chloe said and then stopped to look at Aubrey. "Who cares why I was there? I heard an amazing singer and when I followed her voice and saw who it was, I nearly fell over."

"Who was it?"

"That wanna-be Treble, _Beca Mitchell_."

"Oh," Aubrey said. "I'm guessing by your upset state that you talked to her?"

"Yeah. I told her she should audition for the Bellas and not the Trebles because they wouldn't use her to her full potential. Then she turned the cold water on me."

"Ah, so that's why you're hair is wet," Aubrey said, catching on.

"That's not the worst part," Chloe said. She sat down on the sofa and let out a breath. "She's good, Brey. Really good. If the Trebles take her, we are going to be in even more trouble than we thought."

"Let's not worry about what might happen," Aubrey said. "Let's just focus on getting the best singers we can. We'll whip our girls into shape and beat those dick-licks with our kickass set and choreography."

"It's not that simple," Chloe mumbled.

"It is if we make it that simple," Aubrey said, having heard her. "Now, go dry your hair and I'll make us some lunch."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Later that afternoon, Beca was in her dorm room listening to some music and reading her Philosophy textbook. She may hate the idea of being made to go to college, but she was going to do the best she could while she was there.

Beca noticed her roommate get up and go to the door. She pulled her headphones off when she saw Jesse standing in the doorway. Her roommate went back to her desk and Jesse came in and closed the door.

"Hey," he said.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Beca said. "I'm busy."

"Look, I wanted to apologize," Jesse said. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls or respond to your texts." Beca didn't say anything so Jesse took that as a sign to keep going. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. "I _did_ listen to your messages and read your texts. I told dad about them and he said-" Jesse paused and bit his lip. "He said you were just making things up and being overly dramatic to make him and me feel bad about leaving you with mom."

"Made things up?" Beca practically screamed as she jumped up from the bed. "Why the fuck would I have lied about all that? God, you two are, ugh!" Beca stopped and took a breath. "You know what? Get out. I don't want to see or talk to you or your father while I'm here."

"Beca, stop!" Jesse said, standing to grab Beca by the shoulders. "I realize now that you weren't lying and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Beca shrugged out of Jesse's hold and glared at him. "Do you know how many nights I cried because you weren't there? You promised me that you would always be there for me. I had no one, Jesse. No one!" Beca sniffled to try and keep the tears at bay. "I hated dad for leaving and I didn't expect to ever hear from him again. But, you? I expected that you would call me or text me like you promised. That you would check up on me every once in a while. God, Jesse, we have the same birthday and you never once called or texted a 'Happy Birthday' to me. I texted you for our birthday for the first two years, but you never once called or texted it back. You not bothering to acknowledge my, _**our**_, birthday hurt worse than anything mom did to me."

Beca wiped at her eyes and sniffled as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Jesse had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Beca. I felt like I was being disloyal to dad every time I thought about calling or texting you." He ran his hands down his face and sat next to Beca. "I'm here now, and I swear I'm not going to let you down again. Just let me make it up to you. We were doing well until I mentioned dad wanting you to come to dinner. I promise I won't push you to see him or be around him. But, you also have to understand, Beca. I was lucky. Dad treated me well; I know you don't want to hear that, but he did. He was, he _is_ a great dad."

"To you," Beca said, wiping her tears. "Even before he left, he favored you. I was just the other child. He'd take you on father-son outings, but he never took me anywhere where it was just the two of us. But, you and me? We were the Swanson twins. We were inseparable and joined together at the hip. Now, we're just Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell."

The two siblings sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I have to admit that I was surprised when I heard you changed your name from Swanson to Mitchell," Jesse said, breaking the silence.

"I did that because I never felt like I belonged to dad," Beca said. "When mom said she was changing her name back to Mitchell, I asked if I could change mine, too. She was happy to let me do it. For six years after you left, it was just me and mom. Then it was Grandma Mitchell who took care of me when mom died. Good or bad, it was the Mitchell women who took care of me after you and dad left. The way he so easily discarded me made me realize I was never really a Swanson anyway."

Beca let out a shaky breath, and said, "God, Jesse! You didn't even come to mom's funeral. She was your mom, too. I never expected much from dad, but I expected better of you."

Beca sat on her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I should have been there for you," Jesse whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Beca responded.

Jesse closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to hold back the flood of emotions he was feeling. He opened his eyes and looked at Beca.

"I know I can't erase the past, but could we please be brother and sister again?" Jesse asked as a tear ran down his cheek. "I've missed you and I'll do anything to make things right between us."

Beca looked at Jesse and felt tears stinging her eyes again. She took in a shaky breath and said, "We can try."

A smile came to Jesse's face as he grabbed Beca in a hug. "Come on. I'm buying you dinner."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca and Jesse were sitting in a nearby diner when Aubrey and Chloe walked in. "Oh, great," Beca muttered.

"What?" Jesse said looking around. "Oh." He looked at Beca and smiled. "I'm going to go say hi to Aubrey."

Jesse was up and moving before Beca could stop him.

"This is not going to end well," Beca mumbled to herself.

Jesse had a big grin on his face as he approached the two Senior Bellas. "Good evening, Aubrey, Chloe. It's nice to see you-"

"Let me stop you right there, Treble-wannabe," Aubrey said, glaring at Jesse. "It is a well-known fact that Treblemakers and Bellas do not fraternize or have relationships with each other. So, take your Treble-wannabe self back over to your Treble-wannabe girlfriend and leave us, and all the Bellas, alone."

"Girlfriend?" Jesse said with a laugh. "Beca's not-"

"I don't care what she is or isn't to you," Aubrey said. "We will not be associating with either of you. Got it?"

"Got it," Jesse said and made his way back over to Beca.

Beca had watched the entire exchange and tried not to stare at Chloe. She did notice that Chloe was glaring at her.

Jesse sat down and then laughed. "They think you're my girlfriend," he told Beca.

"They what?" Beca asked, furrowing her brow. "Why would they think that?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and picked up a menu. Beca looked back at Chloe and Aubrey and they looked to be arguing. She looked around the diner and smiled.

"I'll be right back," Beca told Jesse.

Beca grabbed a napkin from one of the dispensers and walked toward Chloe and Aubrey. As she got closer she started waving the napkin like a flag.

"I come in peace," she said as she approached them. They didn't look impressed, but she carried on anyway. "Look, there are no available tables and Jesse and I are sitting at a booth for four. I would like to offer one side of the booth to you two. We can draw a line down the middle and you can sit on your side and we'll stay on ours. We don't even have to talk to each other. What do you say?"

"I don't want to sit with those Trebles," Aubrey said, looking at Chloe.

"You two really are something else," Beca said with a derisive laugh, causing the two Bellas Co-Captains to look at her. "You won't sit with us because we _might_ become Trebles. You don't know anything about me, but you automatically assume I'm Jesse's girlfriend. Which, by the way, EW! And, FYI, he's my brother. Twin, actually."

Beca knew she was losing her cool so she took a deep breath and let it out. She looked directly at Chloe. "I was hoping that you would consider this my apology to you. I should not have turned the shower on you and I'm sorry I did."

Chloe blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. "Apology accepted," Chloe mumbled. She looked at Aubrey. "Let's just get our food to go."

"That would probably be best," Aubrey said and turned her back on Beca.

Beca just furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Wow, you are truly dedicated to this feud, or whatever it is, between the Trebles and the Bellas, aren't you? Suit yourself," she said and turned to walk back to her table.

She sat down and Jesse looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We're not even Trebles yet and they already hate our guts. What the fuck did the Trebles do to the Bellas to make them hate them so much?"

"I don't know," Jesse said, looking back at Chloe and Aubrey. "Maybe Bumper will tell us once we become Trebles."

Beca bit her lip and looked back over her shoulder at Chloe. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long year.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

It was finally the day for auditions. Beca and Jesse walked into the Auditorium and sat in the seats designated for those auditioning. Beca looked over to see Chloe and Aubrey going over some papers.

While they were waiting, Bumper made some rude comments about what the Bellas were going to perform this year and what happened the previous year at the ICCAs. Aubrey snapped back at him and sat down with her back straight and her head held high. Beca had to give her props for not letting that douchebag get to her.

The auditions started and everyone did their parts. Jesse could tell he made an impression on Bumper so he was already a shoo-in it seemed.

When it was Beca's turn she did the song _Since You Been Gone_ like everyone else. When she finished, Aubrey looked a little worried and Chloe just sighed and looked at her best friend.

Beca started to walk off the stage when Bumper called her back.

"That was pretty good," Bumper said. "Now let's see how you do on your own. Sing us something else, anything. I want to hear what else you can do."

"Um, okay," Beca said and looked down at the table in front of Chloe. "May I?" Beca asked pointing to a yellow cup with pens and pencils in it.

Chloe didn't say anything; she just waved her hand as if to say go ahead. Beca took the cup and dumped out its contents. She sat cross-legged on the floor and put the cup down in front of her.

Beca started clapping and using the cup for a beat. She sang and everyone in the Auditorium was silent. When she finished she shrugged and looked at Chloe before her gaze went back to Bumper and the Trebles. Several of the Trebles were nodding their heads and Bumper just looked back at her.

"Thank you," Bumper finally said, and Beca walked off the stage.

"I told you she was really good," Chloe whispered to Aubrey.

"It doesn't matter," Aubrey whispered back. "We can't let her distract us."

Chloe leaned back in her chair and glanced over at Beca. She was surprised to see Beca looking at her. Beca winked at her and Chloe blushed and quickly looked away.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

A few nights later, Beca and Jesse were 'kidnapped' and taken to the Trebles house where they officially became members of the Barden Treblemakers. Beca groaned when Bumper and Donald made some stupid pun about someone being in 'treble.'

After they received their maroon blazers, all the Trebles went to the Hood Night party that was being held at an outdoor amphitheater on campus. After a while, Beca was standing near the back wearing her new blazer when the Bellas walked in. She tried not to stare at Chloe, but she couldn't help it. There was something about the redhead and Beca couldn't get her off her mind.

Jesse came up to Beca, already half-drunk, and Beca pushed him to see if he would fall down. Jesse just laughed and said he was going to get her a drink. She laughed as he stumbled away.

Beca was surprised to see Chloe come up to her.

"So, you are officially the first female Treble ever," Chloe said, sounding unimpressed.

"I guess I am," Beca said cheekily.

"Don't be too impressed with yourself," Chloe said with an edge to her tone. "The Trebles are nothing but a bunch of douchebags and you'll be one by association."

"Why do you care so much about me being a Treble?"

"I don't," Chloe said. She leaned in closer to Beca and said, "I just know what they're capable of. You're a girl so I just want you to be prepared for anything. Call it a girl code of sorts."

Beca smirked and said, "Girl code? Really? Or is it that you're upset that I'm a Treble because that means we won't be able to be together?"

"Please," Chloe scoffed. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Really?" Beca asked. "Because you keep looking at my lips like you want to kiss them? Do you? Want to kiss them?"

Chloe blushed and looked away from Beca only to hear her chuckling beside her.

"You're so easy, Beale," Beca said still chuckling.

"And you're so infuriating, Mitchell," Chloe said, facing Beca. "You think you're so hot and badass. Well, you're not."

"I'm not?" Beca asked with fake shock. Beca takes a step closer so she and Chloe are practically nose-to-nose. "Then what am I?"

"You're, I, it's-" Chloe gets flustered with Beca standing so close to her.

Beca grinned and reached out to grab Chloe's arm, which in turn caused Chloe to stumble forward and the next thing Beca knew, they were kissing. Choe's shocked gasp was lost in the kiss; so were Beca and Chloe. Chloe let out a soft moan and put her hand on Beca's waist to hold herself steady. Beca leaned in more and was really getting into the kiss.

"Chloe! What the hell are you doing?" Aubrey asked, her voice coming from behind Chloe.

Chloe jerked away from Beca and gasped in surprise. Her hand went to her mouth and she looked up to see a smug grin on Beca's face.

"I knew you wanted to kiss-"

_SLAP!_

Beca's head jerked to the side from the slap. Chloe gasped and put her hand up to her mouth.

"I, I, I," Chloe stuttered.

Beca's face was unreadable when she turned to look at Chloe. Chloe took several steps back from Beca, afraid of what Beca might do.

Jesse came running over. "Beca, are you okay?"

Beca just glared at Chloe while Chloe was frozen in fear with tears in her eyes. She had never slapped anyone before, and she wasn't really sure why she slapped Beca.

"I'm fine," Beca snapped at Jesse. "It appears we had a misunderstanding."

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Aubrey yelled at Beca.

"I guess I had a few drinks and got a little carried away," Beca said, cowering slightly.

Jesse looked at Beca; he knew she hadn't been drinking.

Aubrey looked at Chloe who was still standing frozen in shock. She turned her glare back to Beca.

"I told you Trebles are not allowed to hook up with Bellas," Aubrey said and turned to Chloe. "And I told you to stay away from_ her_."

Chloe stood in the same spot, unable to move as she watched her handprint darken on Beca's face. Beca swallowed hard and looked at Chloe. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like hearing Aubrey yell at Chloe. She decided to take the blame so Aubrey would stop yelling at her, or do something worse than yell.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Beca said. "I don't know what came over me. I can only blame it on having too much to drink."

Aubrey looked at Beca and then looked at Jesse. "Maybe you should have someone keep an eye on her when she's drinking. She can't just go around kissing people because she's drunk."

Jesse went to say something, but Beca grabbed his arm as she shook her head. Jesse frowned and said, "I'll keep an eye on her from now on."

"Make sure you do," Aubrey said. She turned and put an arm around Chloe. "Come on, Chloe, let's take you home."

Chloe let Aubrey lead her away from Beca and Jesse. A thousand thoughts were running through Chloe's mind as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

_Beca kissed me and I liked it_. That thought kept coming to the forefront of her brain, and she couldn't shake it out.

Beca took the blame for the kiss even though Chloe returned it. Chloe could tell she hadn't had anything to drink and wondered why she would say she had.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TREBLE VS THE BELLA  
Chapter 2**

* * *

Beca stood by silently as she watched Aubrey gather the rest of the Bellas and lead them out of the amphitheater. Accidental kiss or not, continuing the kiss wasn't her best idea; plus, Chloe was into it as much as she was. She knows Chloe kissed her back.

Chloe slapping her brought back memories of her drunken mother. Is that why she felt so bad for Chloe when Aubrey yelled at the redhead? Because she knew what usually happened after the yelling. Getting slapped was terrible enough, but for some reason thinking of Chloe getting slapped, or worse, turned her stomach.

"You dawg!" Bumper's voice brings Beca out of her revery. "You just kissed the hottest Bella, and you lived to tell about it. Kudos to you!"

Beca just glared at Bumper when she noticed the rest of the Trebles standing around him. She caught Jesse's eye, and he just shrugged and gave her a small grin. She shook her head and looked away from him.

"That kiss was hot," Donald said, smiling and nodding his head.

The rest of the Trebles were nodding in agreement. Looking around at them, Beca realized kissing Chloe wasn't the only mistake she made recently.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

"Are you okay, Chlo?" Aubrey asked as Chloe sat on the sofa in their shared apartment.

"I'm fine, Brey," Chloe said. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Aubrey asked flabbergasted. "A Treble forcing a kiss on a Bella is a big deal. And in front of all the acapella groups, too. That's not how things are done around here, and the sooner Beca learns that, the better."

"She was drunk, and I already slapped her, Brey," Chloe said softly. "I'm a little drunk, too, and I lost my balance when she grabbed my arm. It was accidental, and it took me a few seconds to react to what was happening. I just want to forget it ever happened."

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "We can't let this go unpunished."

"No, Brey," Chloe said as she stood up. "I slapped her! I've never slapped anyone before in my life. So, _we_ are not going to do anything; I've done enough. I'm going to bed."

Before Aubrey could say anything else, Chloe walked away and went to her bedroom. She leaned her back against the door and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed as she thought about the kiss. She really liked it and probably would have kept kissing Beca if Aubrey hadn't yelled at her. She gave a heavy sigh. She knew she was going to have to make sure she stayed away from Beca except during riff-offs and competitions.

Chloe pushed herself away from the door and walked over and flopped down on her bed. She laid there for a moment before turning over onto her back. She put her fingers to her lips and couldn't help the smile that came to her as she thought about the kiss.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

"So, how was it?" Jesse asked with a gleam in his eye. "I bet it was hot. Chloe's hot."

"Shut up," Beca said and looked down at the ground. "And I'm not talking about this with you. I'm not one of your 'homeboys' who are nothing but horny dirtbags."

"I told you not all guys are like that," Jesse said frowning.

"Really?" Beca questioned. "Name one Treble who isn't off thinking about that kiss right now and getting off on it?"

Jesse furrowed his brow and looked at her. She laughed because it actually looked like he was thinking about it, too. She saw a dopey look cross his face.

"Oh, my God!" Beca said. "You're thinking about it right now. Gross, dude. You're my brother, and that's just wrong."

Jesse shuddered and grimaced. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to my dorm," Beca said as she stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll drive you," Jesse said.

"No, thanks," Beca said. "I'd rather walk."

Once Beca was back in her dorm, she sat in her room and couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Initially, she had planned to pull Chloe close as if she was going to kiss and then laugh and push her away. But, she pulled a little harder than expected, and Chloe stumbled. Instead of pulling back, Beca leaned in, and they were kissing. After that, she kind of blacked out because the kiss was so good. And, when Chloe kissed her back, she got lost in it. It was a really good kiss.

"Argh!" Beca screamed into her pillow.

"_I can't be having these thoughts about Chloe_," Beca thought. "_I'm the enemy according to their Bellas code._" Beca ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "_How am I going to get her out of my head_?"

Beca laid there with thoughts of Chloe running through her head as she drifted off to sleep.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

A few days later, Beca was sitting under a tree on the Quad. She was stuck on a mix. To take her mind off it for a while, she decided to do some of her school work. She was typing away on her laptop when she sensed someone and looked up. Walking past her was Chloe.

Beca set her laptop down and jumped up calling Chloe's name. Chloe looked back at hearing her name and seeing Beca, continued walking.

"Come on, Chloe," Beca called out following the redhead. "Just give me a minute. Please?"

Chloe seemed to hesitate, so Beca stopped and stood there waiting. She watched as Chloe stopped as well and looked around. Chloe turned to face her and let out a breath.

"What do you want?"

Beca moved closer so she could talk to the redhead without raising her voice. "I, uh, I just, um, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. I was just messing with you and didn't intend actually to kiss you. And, I'm also sorry that I got you into trouble with Aubrey."

Chloe looked at Beca. "Is that all?"

"Wow," Beca muttered before shaking her head. "Yeah, that's all."

"Fine," Chloe said and turned and walked away.

Beca watched Chloe walk away. "Well, so much for trying to be the bigger person," Beca mumbled as she went back to gather her laptop and other belongings.

A couple of hours later, Beca met Jesse for lunch. Bumper and a couple of other Trebles were already at the diner when they arrived.

"Jesse, come over here," Bumper said. "You, too, Beca. You're both Trebles now so you should see this."

Jesse and Beca walked over to where Bumper was sitting and took the booth behind them. They knelt on the seat and looked over Bumper's shoulder at something he was watching on his laptop.

"Wait," Beca said, looking at the screen. "Is that the Bellas rehearsal?"

"Yep," Bumper said. "We don't care about their routine because they're planning to use the same songs and choreography as they did last year. We just like to watch Posen with the new recruits because that's when she's most likely going to blow chunks."

Donald and Uni both laugh and nod their heads. The Trebles watched as Aubrey mentioned kicking out one of the Bellas for sleeping with a Treble. She then turned her glare on another Bella sitting in front of her.

After Aubrey embarrassed the girl and kicked her out, Donald and Uni high-fived each other.

"Wow, they are really serious about the no sleeping with Trebles rule," Beca muttered.

"I did Kori," Donald said with a leer.

"I did Mary Elise," Uni said and the two high-fived each other again.

"You guys purposely slept with one of the new Bellas?" Beca asked.

"It's tradition," Donald said. "Every year, we all try to sleep with a Bella at Hood Night. Last year they lost four girls."

"But I thought it was against the Trebles rules," Beca said.

"Nope," Bumper said. "That's a Bellas rule. The Trebles don't have any such rule, but we do enjoy trying to see how many Bellas we can make break it." Bumper smirked and snickered. "Posen is bound to blow chunks knowing she only has six new girls now. They'll have to redo their choreography for seven instead of nine."

"Should we be watching this?" Beca said. "It feels like cheating."

Bumper closes his laptop and turns to look at Beca. "This is war, Beca. The Bellas think they're hot shit because they are one of only a handful of all-girl acapella groups around and they made it to the ICCAs. All boy, excuse me, all _men_ acapella groups are not uncommon. That's one of the reasons we chose you. After winning the last three ICCAs we needed to do something different. Having a hot girl who can also sing will get us noticed. We'll be talked about, in a good way. Not like how the Bellas are talked about after last year's Pukegate."

"It still doesn't feel right," Beca said and turned to sit fully in her seat.

"Now, let's talk about the riff-off," Bumper said, ignoring her.

Beca popped back up and asked, "What the fuck is a riff-off?"

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The night of the riff-off, Beca stood back and watched as everything unfolded. All four of the Barden a cappella groups were there and positioned in the empty pool. Why there was an empty pool, Beca didn't know and wasn't sure she cared enough to ask.

Other students were sitting and standing around the outside of the pool, drinks in hand, yelling and cheering.

Tommy, the emcee of the riff-off, made a motion toward the BU Harmonics and suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of sirens. The spectators quieted as Tommy strode to the middle of the groups and yelled, "Are you ready for the riff-off?"

The crowd cheered, and Beca looked around. The BU Harmonics quieted down; the High Notes were giggling; the Bellas were looking rather anxious; the Treblemakers were looking smug and confident.

"The first category," Tommy said, facing the wall and using what looked like a flashlight to shine a spinning wheel. The wheel stopped, and Tommy called out, "Ladies of the 80s."

Aubrey said something to the Bellas and ran to the middle, but Bumper beat her to it and started singing _Mickey_ by Toni Basil.

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey,  
Hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're... _

One of the BU Harmonics stepped forward and cut-off the Trebles with Madonna's _Like a Virgin._

_You're so fine  
And you're mine  
I'll be yours  
'Till the end of time_

_'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide  
Like …_

Aubrey jumped in with Pat Benatar's _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_.

_...like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away_

Beca started laughing when one of the High Notes stepped up and cut Aubrey off. Aubrey stopped, confusion written on her face as the girl sang.

_Ay, But it's over now  
It's over right now_

Tommy looked at the girl a bit confused and then pointed his hands at her and said, "The side effects of medical marijuana." The girl laughed and looked back at Tommy. "You are," everyone clapped twice, "Cut-off!"

The girl went back to her group and Tommy faced the wall again. He spun the wheel, and it stopped on _Songs About Sex_.

The Trebles started whispering, but the Bellas beat them to the first song. Beca smiled as she saw the girls, Stacie and CR, dancing provocatively together as they sang Rihanna's _S&M_.

_Na na na, na na, come on  
Na na na, come on, come on_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex..._

Donald stepped up and cut them off with Salt-N-Pepa's _Let's Talk About Sex._

_sex, baby (sing it)  
Let's talk about you and me (sing it, sing it)_

CR went back to the group, but Stacie faced down Donald and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

_Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be_

Aubrey rushed over to grab Stacie's arm to pull her back to the group. Stacie held up a finger and turned back to Donald.

_Let's talk about sex, baby..._

Stacie cut Donald off with _I'll Make Love to You_ by Boyz To Men.

_Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I..._

Beca had an idea and pushed Donald aside to stand in front of Stacie. She smirked at her as she cut her off with _No Diggity_ by Dr. Dre.

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

Stacie turned away in a huff and walked back over to the Bellas. Beca glanced at the stunned group and smiled when she saw Chloe's mouth drop open in surprise as Beca started to rap the next verse.

_She's got class and style  
Street knowledge by the pound  
Baby never act wild, very low key on the profile  
Catchin' feelings is a no  
Let me tell you how it goes  
Curve's the words, spins the verbs  
Lovers it curves so freak what you heard  
Rollin' with the phatness  
You don't even know what the half is  
You gotta pay to play  
Just for shorty, bang-bang, to look your way  
I like the way you work it  
Trumped tight all day, every day  
You're blowing my mind, maybe in time  
Baby, I can get you in my ride_

The Trebles came out of their stunned state to provide back up to Beca. The crowd around them start humming and getting into the song.

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_'Cause that's my peeps and we row g  
Flyin' first class from New York City to blackstreet  
What you know about me, not a motherfuckin' thing  
Cartier wooded frames sported by my shortie  
As for me, icy gleaming pinky diamond ring  
We be's the baddest clique up on the scene  
Ain't you getting bored with these fake ass broads  
I shows and proves, no doubt, I be taking you, so  
Please excuse, if I come across rude  
That's just me and that's how the playettes got to be  
Stay kickin' game with a capital g  
Axe the peoples on my block, I'm as real as can be  
Word is bond, faking jacks never been my flavor  
So, teddy, pass the word to your nigga chauncey  
I be sitting in car, let's say around 3:30  
Queen pen and blackstreet, it's no diggity_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up  
We out!_

The crowd erupted in cheers, yelling and screaming. Of course, the Trebles won the riff-off because they, meaning Beca, made it through the entire song without being cut-off. Beca was laughing as she accepted congratulations from all around.

The Bellas stood away from everyone in their own little world. Beca looked over and could see Aubrey was pissed. Beca saw Chloe looking at her, so she smirked and mouthed, "You're welcome."

Chloe glared at her before turning back around to listen as Aubrey continued to rant about what just happened.

Aubrey didn't waste any time before hurrying the Bellas out of the pool. Beca saw them leave and went to stand by Jesse, who handed her a drink. She looked down at it and frowned; Jesse should know she didn't drink because of their mother.

"Here's to my sister," Jesse called out to those around them. "The baddest Treble of them all."

"Hear, hear," the guys all raised their cups before taking a drink. Bumper stood nearby, holding the 'trophy' microphone and smiling smugly. Beca set her drink on the table and ignored it.

Beca saw a few of the Bellas come back and start dancing and drinking. She laughed when she saw Fat Amy doing a keg stand.

It was getting late, and Beca decided to head back to her dorm when she saw some other people leaving. She hadn't gotten very far when she saw Stacie drunkenly making her way down the sidewalk. Stacie stumbled and fell into the grass. Beca ran over to make sure she was okay.

"Hey," Beca said, kneeling next to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine," Stacie mumbled and then laughed. "I'm, um, name. Who am I?"

"You're Stacie," Beca said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's me," Stacie replied and started giggling.

"I'm Beca," Beca said. "Where's your dorm?"

"It's, um, Cake Ball. No, it's Bunker Hill. Or something."

"Baker Hall?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"That's my dorm, too. Come on; I'll walk you the rest of the way."

"Thanks," Stacie said. After a bit of a struggle, Beca got Stacie on her feet. "Oh, you're that rapping Treble girl. I can't do anything with you. It's against the rules."

"I know," Beca said. "And, the only thing we're going to do is make sure you get back to your dorm room safely. Okay?"

"You're not going to make a move on me?" Stacie asked with a small pout. "Why? I think you're hot. Don't you think I'm hot?"

Beca let out a small laugh. "You're plenty hot enough. And you're also drunk. I don't take advantage. So for tonight, a walk home is all we're going to do."

"Okay," Stacie said.

Beca managed to get Stacie to her room and into her bed. She put a trash can next to the bed and quietly let herself out. She made her way to her room and went to bed.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Early the next morning, Beca was awakened by someone pounding on her door. She heard her roommate groan and yell, "Make it stop!"

Beca struggled out of bed and opened the door to find Aubrey and Chloe standing there.

"What?" Beca asked with a yawn.

"We are here to tell you again to leave the Bellas alone," Aubrey snapped out.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Beca asked. "I haven't bothered any of the Bellas since I tried to apologize to Chloe."

"I know you were with Stacie last night," Aubrey said. "I saw you."

Chloe stood next to Aubrey with her arms crossed and glared at Beca.

"Oh, that," Beca said.

"Yes, _that_," Aubrey said, shaking her head. "You Trebles are all alike. Taking advantage of drunk girls-"

"What the actual fuck?" Beca interrupted, her anger flaring. She stepped closer to Aubrey. "I didn't take advantage of anyone. For your information, I was walking back to my dorm and saw her stumble and fall. All I did was help her up and get her back to her room safely. I left her sleeping in her bed and came to my room to do the same. Did you even bother to check on Stacie before coming here? Ask her what happened? Make sure _she_ was okay?"

Both Bellas' faces reddened as they looked at each other and then down at the floor.

"That's what I thought," Beca said with a sneer. "Now, kindly fuck off!"

Beca slammed the door in their faces and crawled back into bed. Aubrey and Chloe jumped back when the door slammed.

"We should, um, probably go check on Stacie," Chloe mumbled.

Aubrey nodded her head and started walking away. Chloe took one last look at Beca's closed door and slowly followed behind Aubrey.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Later that day, Beca saw Stacie in their Introduction to Philosophy class and walked up to her.

"How are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Not so loud," Stacie said, causing Beca to chuckle. "Thanks by the way for getting me back to my dorm last night, and not, you know, taking advantage of the situation."

"Want to sit together?" Beca asked, and Stacie nodded.

Beca led the way to some seats, and the two sat down.

"For the record, I would never take advantage in a situation like that. What did Aubrey and Chloe do to you?"

"What do you mean?" Stacie asked.

"They paid me a visit early this morning because Aubrey saw us and, of course, jumped to the wrong conclusion," Beca said. "I yelled at them and thought they might actually go check on you to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, they did come by," Stacie said. "I was expecting to get a lecture for going back to the party and getting drunk. But, they seemed concerned about my welfare."

"Did they ask you about seeing us together?" Beca asked.

"No," Stacie said. "They made sure I was okay and told me to be careful."

"Hmm," Beca said. "I'm glad they realized that nothing happened between us."

Stacie was going to say more, but the Professor started his lecture. The two began taking notes, and before they knew it, the class was over.

"Hey, you want to grab a bite to eat?" Stacie asked as they stood. "I didn't have breakfast, and I'm starving."

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Beca said as they walked out of the lecture hall. "What if one of the Bellas sees us? It could mean trouble for you."

"Okay, how about we go back to our dorm and order delivery," Stacie said. "We could study while we eat."

"That sounds like a better plan," Beca said. "I have to make a stop at the radio station first. Why don't you go to your room and order pizza? I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"Okay," Stacie said. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"I like pepperoni," Beca said and the two separated as they left the building.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

After that, Beca and Stacie became friends and would often hang out in each other's room to study or to talk.

One day, while they were studying, Beca put her book down and looked at Stacie.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "What do you know about an SBT Mixer?"

"How do you know about that?" Stacie asked.

"Bumper told us about it," Beca replied. "He said all the Trebles had to go."

"It's an annual frat house party," Stacie said. "The Bellas are supposed to sing."

"Oh," Beca said. "I guess that why Bumper is making us go. So the guys can make fun of you. Don't worry. I promise I won't be joining in."

"We're not ready to perform," Stacie said. "But, the Bellas do it every year, and the money they make helps pay to get to competitions."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

At the SBT Mixer, Beca grimaced while watching the Bellas perform. They were uncoordinated, off-key, and all-around bad. Beca actually felt sorry for them.

"They look like a barnyard explosion," Bumper said, causing the Trebles to laugh.

Beca gave him a side-eyed glare and looked back at the Bellas. She could see Chloe was embarrassed when one of the frat guys shut them down. Aubrey wore her usual thin-lipped frown as she ushered the girls out around the side of the house, yelling at them about remembering this feeling.

Beca quickly followed them to see what was going to happen. She saw Chloe walk away from the group with her shoulders slumped and her arms around her midsection.

"What is wrong with you, Chloe?" Aubrey asked. "You didn't sound Aquilerean at all."

Chloe turned around, and Beca hid behind the corner of the frat house.

"I have nodes," Chloe said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I found out this morning."

"What are nodes?" Ashley asked.

Beca stood back and listened as Aubrey and Chloe explained what nodes were. "_Why does she keep singing? It's got to hurt,"_ Beca thought to herself.

The question was echoed by one of the Bellas, and Chloe responded by saying she loves to sing. Beca shook her head and quietly made her way back to the party.

About an hour later, Beca left the party and went back to her dorm room. A few minutes after that, there was a knock on the door. Beca opened it to see Stacie standing there; she stepped aside to let her in.

"We sucked so bad today," Stacie said as she flopped down on Beca's bed.

"I saw," Beca said as she sat in her desk chair. "I can't believe that Aubrey doesn't try something different. I mean if you're going to entertain a group, shouldn't you be using something that you don't plan to compete with?"

"She told us to consider it a dress rehearsal," Stacie said. "Do you mind if I hang out here for a little while."

"It's fine with me," Beca said. "Want to listen to some music?"

"Sure," Stacie said and sat up on the bed.

Beca turned and opened her laptop. She clicked a few buttons, and one of her mixes started playing. Stacie listened for a minute and sat up.

"Who did this?" Stacie asked. "It's really good."

"I did," Beca said with a shrug. "It's kind of what I do. I've been trying to get the station manager, Luke, to play something of mine. I don't think he's listened to any of them."

"That's too bad," Stacie said. "I bet a lot of people would love to hear something like this."

"Thanks," Beca said. "So, you want to order food?"

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The rest of September passed by in a blur for Beca. Between working at the radio station, Trebles rehearsals, and classes, she felt like she was drowning. It wasn't until the end of September that she found her groove and was better managing her time.

One day, Beca and Stacie had met for coffee after their respective rehearsals, and Aubrey and Chloe saw them. Beca pretended like she had run into Stacie accidentally and asked about some notes from one of their classes.

Aubrey glared at her and Chloe only looked between Stacie and Aubrey. Beca told Stacie to slide the notes under her door and walked away. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Aubrey saying something to Stacie. Chloe caught her looking and raised an eyebrow at her, so Beca turned her head around and continued walking.

After that, Chloe and Aubrey continued to give Beca dirty looks whenever they saw her. Beca just smirked and winked at them, which seemed to rattle Chloe and make Aubrey angry.

Beca and Jesse were becoming like the old Beca and Jesse. They hung out, and Jesse only brought up their dad once. Beca immediately shut him down, repeating that she didn't want anything to do with him.

October and November came and went. For Thanksgiving, Beca decided to stay at Barden but told Jesse she was going to their grandmother's so he wouldn't try and talk her into going to their dad's for dinner.

She decided to spend the Christmas/Winter Break at her grandmother's. She was still angry at her grandmother for agreeing with her father and making her go to college. She spent most of the time closed up in her room working on mixes. For Christmas, her grandmother gave her a car. It was used, but Beca was ecstatic and left a few days early so she could drive it to Barden. By the time she left, she wasn't as angry and promised her grandmother she'd come home again for Spring Break.

Beca and Stacie texted back and forth a lot during the break. Stacie had become a really good friend and confidant despite the Bellas no fraternizing with the Trebles rule.

Before she knew it, Beca was back on campus. Stacie came to her room as soon as Beca let her know she was back.

Beca asked Stacie about their set. She already knew what they were singing; she was more curious to know if Aubrey was actually making them do the same songs and choreography that the Bellas used the year before at the ICCAs.

"Why are you asking?" Stacie asked. "Are you going to try to sabotage us?"

"What? No," Beca said. "I thought I'd proven to you that I'm not interested in cheating to win."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie said and ran a hand through her hair. "Aubrey's been shoving the whole Trebles are all bad thing down our throats, and it's starting to take its toll on us."

"I get it," Beca said, sounding frustrated. "I was just asking because I'm curious if Aubrey was still determined to use the same set as last year."

"She is," Stacie said.

"If you're interested, I had an idea and was wondering if you wanted to hear a mashup I put together. I think the Bellas could kill it. It will definitely make the judges sit up and take notice."

"I'd love to listen to it," Stacie said. "But there is no way Aubrey will even consider using something other than the setlist we've been using."

"You're never going to win with it," Beca said. "It's old, and it's tired. They really should take a page out of the Trebles book. We will never sing the same song, or do the same set twice. I tried to get Bumper to listen to it, but he's as stubborn as Aubrey, and said he decides what songs the Trebles will sing."

"I need to do some reading homework," Stacie said, holding up her textbook. "Do you mind if I hang out here and listen to your music while I read?"

"I don't mind at all," Beca said.

Stacie got settled on Beca's bed while Beca put on one of her playlists.

* * *

Song lyrics used:

_Mickey_ by Toni Basil  
_Like a Virgin_ by Madonna  
_Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ by Pat Benatar  
_S&M_ by Rihanna  
_Let's Talk About Sex_ by Salt N Pepa  
_I'll Make Love to You_ by Boyz To Men  
_No Diggity_ by Dr. Dre


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TREBLE VS THE BELLA  
Chapter 3**

* * *

It was the day of the Regionals, and Beca was a bit nervous. They had a good set with some decent choreography, and Jesse was given one of the lead vocal spots; Beca was proud of him.

The Treblemakers were announced and went running up on to the stage and got into position. Beca looked back and saw the Bellas all come running in a bit late.

The Trebles did the song _Right Round, _and the audience loved it. Beca couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face when they finished, and the crowd rose to their feet cheering and clapping.

They left the stage and stood to the side of the auditorium as the Bellas were announced. Beca had to admit that their outfits looked a bit like flight attendant uniforms. She heard some of the Trebles make rude comments about joining the mile-high club with a few of them, especially Chloe and Stacie.

Beca backhanded Jesse's chest when he laughed, too. Jesse muttered an "ow" and stepped away from her, rubbing his chest where she smacked him.

Beca didn't like the way Jesse was around these guys. They had both been asked to move into the Trebles house, but Beca refused to live with a bunch of guys, especially those guys. Jesse moved in, and Beca tried to spend time with him, but she made sure it was somewhere other than the Trebles house.

Beca watched the Bellas do their act, and she could distinctly hear Chloe's voice. She had an excellent voice; it was too bad that it wasn't being utilized fully. Maybe Aubrey cared enough to keep things easy for Chloe because of her nodes.

Beca also picked up a soulful voice that she attributed to Cynthia Rose. Again, another voice not being utilized to its full potential.

Beca noticed that Aubrey's face was a bit pinched. Aubrey was glaring at Fat Amy who Beca could only guess wasn't doing her part exactly as Aubrey had ordered. Too bad Aubrey doesn't seem to notice that folks actually perked up when Fat Amy did her solo.

The Bellas finished their set, and the audience applauded; nothing like they did when the Trebles finished but still they applauded. The Bellas came off the stage and up the aisle past the Trebles.

Beca smirked and looked at Chloe using her hands to make a heart shape and moving her hands back and forth from her chest. "This was great," she mouthed. Chloe looked upset, and she then noticed Aubrey behind Chloe, glaring at her; she winked at them just to rile them up before looking back to the stage.

The Trebles were announced as the winners, and they all went up to the stage to get the trophy. Beca was smiling the whole time, and Jesse threw his arms around her shoulders as they exited the stage.

Beca was surprised that the Bellas took second place. Although, to be honest, they were better than most of the other groups that had performed.

Beca stopped to use the restroom before heading out to the lobby to meet the guys. When she got out there, the Bellas were standing on the stairs right outside the door watching a fight unfold in front of them. She looked and some of the Trebles, including Jesse, were arguing with some older guys.

Beca saw Jesse holding their trophy while arguing with one of the guys; then Fat Amy left the Bellas and walked over to where Jesse was. Amy somehow had the trophy and was going to "shove it up his bum."

Seeing all this, Beca decided it was time to intervene. She put her hand on the small of Chloe's back, mumbling an 'excuse me' as she made her way between Aubrey and Chloe.

Chloe felt a shiver go down her back when Beca touched her. She bit her lip as she watched Beca pass in front of her.

"_God_," Chloe thought. "_Why does the one person who makes her react to a touch like that have to be a Treble_?"

Chloe watched as Beca made her way over to Jesse and Fat Amy. The guy Jesse was arguing with got in Jesse's face, and Beca hit him, knocking him down. Fat Amy kicked him in the groin, and the guy kept asking for more. Fat Amy yelled something again about sticking the trophy up the guy's bum.

Chloe put her hand to her forehead and looked at Aubrey. Beca grabbed the trophy and tried to take it away from Fat Amy.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering echoed around the lobby. Chloe watched in shock as everyone ran off in different directions. She caught sight of Fat Amy running away through a door, yelling something about vertical running. Beca was the only one left standing in the middle of the lobby, holding a piece of the trophy in her hands, looking through the glassless gap in the window as a cop approached.

"Oh, my God," Chloe mumbled.

Chloe felt terrible that Beca was the only one who was arrested. Fat Amy had caused the trophy to go through the window, and the other Treblemakers and the Tonehangers were the ones fighting. The glass breaking was an accident, but the cop didn't want to hear it. As Beca was placed in handcuffs, Jesse was trying to reassure her that he would be right behind her.

Chloe continued to watch as Beca was led away. Beca didn't look scared; Beca looked pissed.

Aubrey rounded up the Bellas, including Fat Amy, and ushered them to the bus. They left, and Chloe had a knot in her stomach from worrying if Jesse would able to bail Beca out of jail.

"_Why is what's happening to Beca bothering me so much?_" she thought.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The Bellas make it back to campus, and everyone gets off the bus. Stacie looked around for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip before making a decision.

"Hey, Chloe," Stacie called getting the redhead's attention. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Stacie," Chloe said. "Brey, I'll see you back at the apartment."

Aubrey nodded her head and yelled out a reminder to all the girls about Bellas practice early the next morning. Several groans were heard as the girls continued on their way.

Chloe watched until the girls were far enough away before speaking to Stacie. "What do you need, Stacie?"

"I, um," Stacie said. "Okay, so you can't tell Aubrey what I'm about to tell you. Okay?"

"Stacie," Chloe said. "She's my best friend. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"This has to do with the Bellas," Stacie said. "And you said that we could confide in you or Aubrey about anything and it would be kept between us. Right?"

"We did," Chloe said. She took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, I promise I won't say anything to Aubrey. Now, what's going on?"

"I've been hanging out with Beca," Stacie said.

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Yeah. I really like Beca. We have a couple of classes together, and ever since Hood Night when she helped me back to my dorm, we've become study buddies and friends."

"Okay." Chloe felt something in the pit of her stomach. Were they really just friends or were they hooking up? And if they were, why was she feeling like this? It almost felt like she was...jealous.

"Anyway," Stacie continued. "I want to wait in her room for her to get back to make sure she's okay. I was wondering if you wanted to wait with me?"

"What?" Chloe asked. "Why would I want to wait for her?"

"I saw the look of guilt on your face when Beca was arrested. Fat Amy broke that window, and she didn't get arrested. And none of the guys involved in the fight got arrested either. I just thought you might want to check on Beca with me as a courtesy."

Chloe _was_ worried about Beca. She also knew that Aubrey would use this incident to escalate the feud between the Bellas and the Trebles.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

"Hey, Hilary Swank from _Million Dollar Baby_," Jesse said as Beca walked out of the police station.

"You could have just said _Million Dollar Baby_," Beca said. "You didn't have to reference the actress' name."

"Damn, prison has changed you," Jesse said, causing Beca to laugh.

"Thanks for bailing me out," Beca said.

"I didn't," Jesse said.

"Beca!" a voice called out, and Beca cringed as she stopped and glared at Jesse.

"You called Dad!?"

"It looked serious, Beca. They took you away in handcuffs."

"That doesn't mean you call Dad. God, Jesse!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Jesse asked. "I'm the only one here."

"I didn't ask you to be," Beca said.

"I'm your brother," Jesse said. "I was trying to look out for you."

Beca turned away from Jesse to face her father.

"Get in the car," Warren Swanson said. "Both of you."

"You're not even going to listen to my side?" Beca asked as she walked to the car.

"Not tonight," Warren said.

Beca climbed into the back of the car and Jesse took the passenger seat. Warren got behind the wheel and sighed.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Beca," Warren said. "I can't believe I got a call in the middle of the night telling me my daughter had been arrested for destruction of property."

"Oh, so now you remember I'm your daughter," Beca snorted. "Where was this concern for the past ten years?"

"That's not fair, Beca," Warren said.

"What's not fair is you not listening to my side of what happened tonight," Beca said. "For your information, it wasn't my fault. The window got broken while I was trying to protect your precious Jesse from getting his ass kicked."

Warren looked over at Jesse who nodded, letting him know what Beca said was true. Warren sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He started to speak, but Beca beat him to it.

"You want to know what else is not fair? You telling Jesse I was lying about mom's drinking and beating me because you were afraid that if it were true, you'd actually have to take me in," Beca said. "What's not fair is you talking my grandmother into forcing me to come to college when I had other plans. You made everyone think you made this noble gesture by paying for me to go to college, but it does not cost you a dime because Jesse and I are your kids and you work there, so we get free tuition. So, don't talk to me about what's fair."

Beca stared out the window and quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

Jesse cleared his throat and looked at his dad.

Warren took a deep breath but didn't say anything. He started the car and made the quiet drive back to Barden's campus.

Beca jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped outside her dorm. She slammed the door and didn't say anything to her father or Jesse. She stomped off toward her dorm.

Jesse jumped out and ran after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Beca, wait," Jesse said.

"No," Beca said, jerking her arm out of Jesse's grasp. "You don't get to pull this bullshit and expect me to be okay with it. I told you before, I didn't want to see our father, and now I'm telling you I don't want to see either one of you. Leave me alone! The only time I will speak to you is if we are at Trebles rehearsal or a Trebles event AND only in the context of the Trebles. Understood?"

"Beca come on," Jesse said pleadingly. "You don't mean that."

"Let's go, Jesse!" Warren yelled from the car.

"I do mean it, and you'd better go," Beca said. "You don't want to keep _your_ wonderful, loving father waiting."

Beca turned and walked away from Jesse without another word.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca wiped at the tears on her face as she made her way to her dorm room. She entered her room and was shocked to see Chloe and Stacie sitting on her bed. They both jumped up when they saw Beca.

"How the fuck did you two get in here?" she asked, her voice still laced with anger.

"Uh, your roommate let us in before she left," Stacie said hesitantly. "I, um, we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"As you can see, I'm fine," Beca spat out. "You can leave now."

Beca held the door open to them and waited.

"Um, before we go I just wanted to apologize for what happened," Chloe said nervously. "You should not have been the only one arrested, and for that, I am deeply sorry."

"Is that it?" Beca asked jaw clenched.

"Yeah, um, that's it," Chloe said.

"Fine," Beca said. "You can leave now. Wouldn't want you getting caught fraternizing with a Treble would we?"

Beca moved away from the door and went to lay down on her bed. She turned on her side, facing the wall with her back to Stacie and Chloe.

Chloe and Stacie looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Let's give her some room," Stacie whispered. "I'll check on her later."

Chloe nodded, and the two Bellas walked to the door. Chloe knew that Beca had been crying and looked back to check on her one more time before leaving and quietly closing the door behind them.

As soon as she heard the door close, Beca looked over her shoulder to make sure they had both left. Once she was sure she was alone in the room, she let the tears she had been holding back fall.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca was awake early the next morning, after not having slept more than a few hours. She was thankful to have woken to find a text from Bumper canceling Trebles rehearsal that day since they won the night before. She could avoid seeing or talking to Jesse for a bit longer.

Beca was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her thighs, trying to finish the Philosophy paper that was due in a week. She had only two of the required ten pages written.

Beca looked up when she heard a soft knock at the door. She sighed as she got up and answered the door since her roommate wasn't home. She wasn't surprised to see Stacie standing in front of her.

"Hey," Stacie said. "Um, I was wondering if I could study here since my roommate has some friends in our room."

"Sure, come on in," Beca said and stepped aside.

Stacie walked in and set herself up at the end of Beca's bed. "Are you okay? You seemed really upset when you got back last night."

"I'm sorry I was rude to you and Chloe," Beca said as she sat. "I was touched that you guys waited for me."

"What happened after the cops took you away?"

"Jesse called his father to bail me out," Beca said. "I yelled at his father, and then I yelled at Jesse. We're currently not speaking."

"Why do you do that?" Stacie asked. "Why do you refer to your dad as 'his father' when you're talking about Jesse and your dad?"

Beca gave a short laugh. She felt comfortable around Stacie and told her about her dad leaving and taking Jesse, her mom becoming an alcoholic, even about the drunken beatings her mom inflicted on her.

"How old were you when your dad and Jesse left?"

"Eight. Jesse and I weren't just brother and sister," Beca said. "We were best friends. It really hurt when he cut me out of his life like my dad did. I forgave him for doing it, but I can't forget he did it."

Stacie pulled Beca into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Yeah, well, shit happens," Beca said, pulling away from Stacie. "Um, did Chloe get mad at you because you wanted to come here and wait for me? I know it had to be your idea and she's all into the Trebles and Bellas not fraternizing thing. I don't want to cause you any trouble because we're friends."

"No," Stacie said. "And she promised not to say anything to Aubrey about us hanging out."

"That was nice of her," Beca said with a small smile.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What? Pffft! No."

"You do," Stacie said and smiled. "I can tell. I think she likes you, too. I notice she always looking at you whenever we're in the same place."

"She's a Bella, and I'm a Treble," Beca said. "And Chloe abides by the Bellas rules because what Aubrey says, Chloe follows."

"Maybe," Stacie said with a smirk. "But you do like her."

"Whatever," Beca said and went back to working on her paper. After a few minutes, Beca looked at Stacie and asked, "Has Aubrey or Chloe told you girls why the no Trebles rule even exists?"

"No," Stacie said. "We've asked, but Aubrey always says _the reason is not important_. _It is a Bellas rule, and we must follow it_. Has Bumper told you anything?"

"No," Beca said. "And none of the Trebles seem to care. They don't have a rule about fraternizing with the Bellas. They get their kicks by trying to find ways to get a Bella to sleep with them to get them kicked out."

Beca stopped and chewed on her bottom lip. She was debating whether to tell Stacie about the hidden camera the Trebles had in the Bellas rehearsal space.

"Hey, Stace," Beca said, causing her to look up. "I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone I'm the one who told you. No one. Can you promise me?"

"Okay," Stacie said. "I promise. What is it?"

"The Trebles have a hidden camera in the Bellas rehearsal space," Beca said.

"What?" Stacie said, sitting up straighter on the bed.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Bumper told us about it when he was watching your first rehearsal and celebrating that two of your girls were kicked out because of the Trebles. I didn't like it then, and I still don't like it. It feels like we're cheating or something."

"Do you know where it is?" Stacie asked.

"Not exactly," Beca said. "But, from the angle, it looked like it might be somewhere in the corner near the door. I wanted to say something sooner, but I didn't think anyone would believe me. Plus, I do feel some loyalty to the Trebles, even if most of them are douchebags."

"I have to tell Aubrey and Chloe," Stacie said. "I just have to figure out a way to notice the camera or something."

"Maybe you can find it accidentally," Beca said. "If that doesn't work, maybe you can say you overheard someone talking about it and you weren't sure if it was true or not. Then they'll start looking for it."

"I like that idea," Stacie said. "I'll just say I overheard someone talking about it at the diner, but I didn't recognize who it was."

"Good," Beca said and pulled her laptop back to her and started typing.

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie said. "I'm sure that Aubrey and Chloe will appreciate it even if they don't know you're the one who told."

"Somehow, I find that highly unlikely," Beca said.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Later that afternoon, Stacie got to practice early and hung around the door in the corner as she discreetly looked for the camera. She saw it and motioned for Aubrey and Chloe to come over.

"What's up, Stacie?" Chloe asked.

Stacie put a finger to her lips and shushed her. She then pointed to the camera. Aubrey and Chloe looked to see what she was pointing to and gasped.

"Where did that come from?" Aubrey whispered.

Stacie then said she 'overheard' someone talking about the Trebles having a camera in the Bellas rehearsal space. She didn't believe it but decided to look for it anyway.

"I'm going to rip it out," Aubrey whispered.

Before she yanked it off the top of the door, Aubrey stood on a chair and looked directly into the camera.

"I guess you dick-licks aren't as smart as you thought," she said and yanked the camera from its hiding place.

"Dammit!" Bumper yelled as he slammed his laptop closed. "Someone had to tell them it was there. Which one of you morons told one of the Bellas about it? Confess now because it will be way worse on you if I have to find out for myself."

Beca didn't say anything. She and the Trebles all looked around at each other; no one admitted to saying anything.

"What difference does it make, Bumper?" Jesse asked. "Watching them sit around and do exercises or running laps is not my idea of a good time."

"We have to stay one step ahead of them," Bumper said. "The camera tapes everything and saves it. I can sit down later and watch to see if they finally change anything. We cannot let those bitches beat us."

"Hey!" Beca said. "I don't like when jerks like you call women bitches, so knock it off."

"Or what?" Bumper asked with a sneer. "I can kick you out and then what will you do?"

"Go tell the Bellas everything and become one of them," Beca shot back.

"You can't do that," Jesse said. "She won't do that."

"Don't bet on it," Beca said.

"It was you," Donald accused. "You're the one who told them about the camera."

"It wasn't me," Beca said, trying to maintain her cool. "I had no idea where the camera was hidden. Maybe you should look at someone who actually knew where you hid the camera."

Bumper furrowed his brow and then looked at Donald and Uni. "You two are the only ones who knew where the camera was. Who did you tell?"

"You knew where it was, too, and you've been banging Fat Amy," Donald yelled back. "You probably told her, and she told Pukesen."

"I did no such thing," Bumper yelled.

The rest of the Trebles jumped in and started arguing.

"This is ridiculous," Beca mumbled, unable to handle the yelling, and left.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

After Stacie left Bellas practice, Chloe called out to her. Stacie stopped and waited for the redhead to catch up with her.

"What's up, Chloe?" Stacie asked. "I'm going to the diner. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Chloe said, and the two started walking.

"So, what's on that pretty little mind of yours?" Stacie asked.

"I've noticed you and Beca hanging out a lot more," Chloe said as she looked at Stacie. "Are you, um, are you two hooking up?"

"What?" Stacie said. "No. I told you, Chloe, we're just friends."

"Is she the one who told you about the camera?" Chloe asked. "Tell me the truth because I could tell by the way you were acting it wasn't something you overheard."

Stacie stopped and looked at Chloe. She then looked around before returning her gaze to Chloe.

"I can't tell you," Stacie said. "I made a promise."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Chloe said with a sigh. "Why would Beca tell you? What's her scheme? Are the Trebles planning something to sabotage the Bellas?"

"God, Chloe," Stacie said, getting frustrated. "You're getting to be as bad as Aubrey. I fell into that trap, too, but realized that Beca is not like the rest of the Trebles. She really is a good person. Yeah, she's the one who told me about the camera. She told me because she said it felt like they were cheating and she didn't want to be a part of it."

Stacie crossed her arms over her chest and looked around again.

"Look," Stacie said. "I don't know what it is with you and Aubrey and this Bellas code thing, but not all the Trebles are jerks. Maybe if you guys told us why you hate them so much, we could figure out a way to end this feud or whatever you want to call it. I like hanging out with Beca. She cares about what happens to me, even to the Bellas. She's funny, sarcastic, and has great taste in music. You should hear some of the mixes she makes; they're some of the best I've ever heard. I consider her one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose her friendship over some feud I know nothing about."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I just-." Chloe looked around at nothing in particular before saying, "Do you still want to get something to eat?"

Stacie nodded her head, and the two walked quietly to the diner, each lost in their own thoughts.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

After Beca left the Trebles, she went back to her dorm. She stopped at Stacie's room to see if she was back from rehearsal, and there was no answer. It was close to dinner time, so Beca decided to leave and go to the diner to grab something to eat.

Beca walked into the diner and saw Stacie and Chloe. She turned to leave so Chloe wouldn't see her.

"Beca!" Stacie called out, causing Beca to turn around. She saw Stacie motioning her over with her hand.

Beca sighed and wouldn't look at Chloe as she made her way over to their table.

"Hey," Beca said to Stacie as she stood by the table.

"Sit down, Beca," Stacie said. "We want to talk to you."

Beca finally glanced at Chloe and saw Chloe nervously looking back at her. She sighed and sat next to Stacie.

"What's up?"

Chloe and Stacie looked at Beca and then at each other. Beca saw Stacie raise an eyebrow toward Chloe, and turned her head towards the redhead.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Um, I just wanted to thank you telling Stacie about the camera. She didn't say it was you that told, but I figured it out."

Beca shot a look at Stacie. "I told her you thought it was cheating and didn't want to be a part of it."

"Look, Beca," Chloe said, getting her attention. "I'm sorry for everything. It's just. Aubrey's been my best friend for a long time. She's stubborn and won't let this Treble thing go. I don't like it, but I can't go against her. I'm sorry that you're caught up in it."

Beca looked at Chloe and suddenly stood and hurried away from the table toward the restrooms. Stacie and Chloe both had a WTF look on their faces.

They both jumped when they heard Aubrey say, "Hey, Chlo, why didn't you tell me you were coming to the diner? We could have come over together."

"Um, it was, uh," Chloe stammered, as she looked towards where Beca went. "It was a spur of the moment thing. Why don't you join us?"

"Thanks," Aubrey said and sat next to Chloe.

"Well, well, well," Beca said as she neared their table. "If it isn't the Head Bitch, oh, sorry. The Head Bella and her minions."

"Go away, Mitchell," Aubrey said. "You're making me lose my appetite."

"I'll go," Beca said. "But only because you asked so nicely."

As Beca walked away, she heard Aubrey say, "She gets on my nerves."

Beca turned back and saw Stacie looking at her. She smiled and gave her a wink to let her know all was good.

Forty-five minutes later, Aubrey left the other two to go to the library to study. Stacie and Chloe remained and continued talking.

"What's up with Beca?" Chloe asked. "I apologized, and she just up and left the table. And then she called Aubrey a bitch before she left."

"Beca helped us dodge a bullet," Stacie said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"She left the table because she saw Aubrey coming in," Stacie said. "She left so Aubrey wouldn't see us sitting here with her. She was trying to protect us from getting yelled at."

"Maybe," Chloe said. "But she still called Aubrey a bitch, and I didn't like it."

"She was playing the part of a Treble," Stacie said. "What do you think Aubrey would have done if Beca had come over and said hello and been nice to us?"

"Honestly," Chloe said. "She would have blown a gasket."

"Exactly," Stacie said. "Beca said and did all that to keep that from happening. I wish you could see she's actually a nice person and stop treating her like the rest of the Trebles."

"You're right," Chloe said. "I'm sorry, but whenever I look at her I hear Aubrey's voice saying, _stay away, she's a Treble and can't be trusted._"

"I told you," Stacie said. "Beca's good people. Stop listening to Aubrey, and stop looking at Beca like a Treble, and more like, like a Beca. You might find that you like her even more than you already do."

"What?!" Chloe exclaimed. "I do not like Beca. At all."

"Your mouth may deny it," Stacie said. "But, your eyes say otherwise."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Stacie and Beca were studying a few days later, when Stacie looked at Beca and said, "Chloe likes you."

"What?" Beca said. "No, she doesn't."

"She says she doesn't," Stacie said. "But she sure looks at you like she does."

"Doubtful," Beca said. "And even if that were true, nothing will ever happen between us."

"We need to end this feud," Stacie said. "The whole thing is beyond ridiculous."

"What are you going to do?" Beca asked as she looked up from her laptop.

"I don't know," Stacie said. "Maybe I'll try to talk to Chloe about it again."

"Good luck with that," Beca said as she went back to studying.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Later that day, Beca's phone pinged as she walked out of the radio station. She pulled out her phone and looked down and suddenly found herself on the ground.

"Oh, my God," a voice said. "I'm so sorry."

Beca looked up and found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. She blinked once or twice and then chuckled as she started to stand. "Were you trying to kill me and get rid of the competition?"

Chloe blushed and looked at Beca to find her smiling at her. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Beca said, looking around for her phone.

Beca and Chloe saw Beca's phone at the same time and bent down to retrieve it. They both pulled back when they bumped heads together.

"Ow," Chloe and Beca both said as they stood with a hand to their heads.

They both started to lean down again. Beca held her hand up to Chloe and said, "Wait. I got it."

Chloe stood up straight and let Beca retrieve her phone.

"I am sorry," Chloe said.

"It's okay," Beca replied with a smile. "It was my fault; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Chloe stared at Beca's smile and bit her bottom lip. "I, um, I was actually coming to talk to you."

"How did you know I'd be here?" Beca asked.

"Stacie told me," Chloe said. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Can we, um, can we go to your dorm and talk?"

"What?" Beca said. "You want to talk to me? Is this a trick? Or a set-up?"

Beca looked around to see if Aubrey was lurking close by.

"No," Chloe said quickly. "I wanted to know if I could listen to some of your mixes. Stacie talks about how good they are, and I thought I might get some inspiration and come up with something new to try with the Bellas. And, maybe you could show me how to come up with something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know our set is outdated and needs something to get us noticed."

"And, you're asking me, a Treble, for help?" Beca asked. "It seems to me you're asking me to go against my own team."

"I know it's out of the blue," Chloe said. "But we want to win. And from what Stacie said, your mixes are really good and not something the Trebles would use. I'm not asking you to tell us what the Trebles are going to do, just maybe give me some ideas to help make the Bellas better." Chloe stopped and furrowed her brow. "Oh, God, it does sound like I'm asking you to go against the Trebles. Never mind. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Chloe apologized again and started to walk away.

"I may have just the thing for the Bellas," Beca called out, causing Chloe to stop and turn around. "I could even give you some ideas on who should sing what part."

"Whoa," Chloe said. "I'll be lucky if I can get Brey to listen to it. I'm pretty sure she won't like me telling her who should sing what part."

"I thought you were the Co-Captain," Beca said. "Wouldn't deciding what parts went to who be part of your job?"

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew Beca was right, but she had spent the past few years going along with Aubrey to avoid fighting with her.

"It's not that simple," Chloe said.

"It could be," Beca countered.

* * *

**A/N**: _My apologies to the Steca fans. I know it looks as if this is going to be a Steca endgame, but it's not. I always felt that if Stacie had a more prominent role that she and Beca would have become good, maybe even best friends. _


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TREBLE VS THE BELLA  
Chapter 4**

* * *

Chloe sat on the edge of Beca's bed with headphones on. She was bobbing her head while she listened to one of Beca's mixes.

"This is really good," Chloe yelled. Beca grimaced a bit, and Chloe took the headphones off. "Sorry, I was talking loud."

"That's okay," Beca said. "I do it all the time."

"This is really good, Beca," Chloe said with a soft smile. "Can you show me how you do this?"

"Sure," Beca said. She stood from her chair and held it out to Chloe. "Have a seat."

Chloe took a seat, and Beca stood behind her and leaned to the right over Chloe's shoulder. Chloe could feel Beca's warm breath on her face whenever Beca told her what to do. She was having trouble concentrating and had to force herself to keep her eyes on the computer screen.

"And then just move this over here," Beca said, putting her hand on top of Chloe's. "And save it."

Chloe's breath hitched a bit, and she let out a small shuddering sigh. She turned slightly as Beca looked down at her.

"Um," Beca cleared her throat and pulled back from Chloe. "Want to hear what you made?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Chloe said, looking back at the computer screen.

Beca set it up and hit play; she sat on the bed, so she was facing Chloe. She watched Chloe listen to the mix she had helped to create.

"Wow," Chloe said with a big smile. "I did that?"

"You did that," Beca said with a smile of her own.

"Um," Chloe said as she stared into Beca's eyes. "Beca, I-"

The door opened, cutting off whatever it was Chloe was going to say.

"White girl is here," Beca's roommate mumbled to her friends.

"I should go," Chloe said, standing.

"Wait," Beca said and saved the file a flash drive. "Here."

Chloe took the drive from Beca and walked to the door.

"Thanks for doing this," Chloe said. "I appreciate it."

"Any time," Beca said. "Good luck."

Chloe nodded and left the room.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

A week later, Beca was studying with Stacie in Stacie's room. Stacie told Beca how Chloe had tried to talk Aubrey into listening to the mix Beca helped Chloe create; it did not go well.

"Aubrey was adamant that there was nothing wrong with the set we were using," Stacie said. "Some of us girls tried to back Chloe up, and Aubrey became livid and started yelling at Chloe."

"That doesn't seem fair," Beca said.

"Aubrey was angry because she felt like Chloe was trying to undermine her," Stacie said. "Chloe countered that she was trying to keep the Bellas in contention for the ICCAs."

"I'm sorry I ever agreed to help Chloe," Beca said. "We may be '_enemies_' according to Aubrey, but nobody deserves to be treated like she treats Chloe."

"Getting kind of protective of Chloe aren't you?" Stacie asked with a grin.

"Don't read something into it that's not there," Beca said.

"But, you do like her," Stacie said. "You can't deny that."

"It's hard not to," Beca said, blushing. "I mean, you've seen her. She's gorgeous. And when she's not regurgitating the same old bullshit that Aubrey has been spouting about the Trebles, she's pretty cool. But, like I keep saying, she will never go against Aubrey and date a Treble. It doesn't matter that I'm female, all Aubrey sees me as is a Treble, so that's all Chloe sees me as."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The day of the Semi-Finals found Beca standing on her own away from the other Trebles. They didn't seem to care, and Beca felt even more like she had made a mistake in joining the group.

Beca leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her team acting as if they had already won. She was still upset with Jesse and hadn't had a real conversation with him since the Regionals.

Beca sighed and looked around. She saw the Bellas standing together and getting ready to go on stage. She walked over to the side to watch their performance.

The Bellas started, and Beca was shocked when Stacie overlapped _Bulletproof_ with _I Saw The Sign_. She had been playing around with the song one day and had mixed the two. Stacie liked it, and Beca forgot all about it.

Chloe looked back at Stacie and gave her a quick smile. "Well, that's one co-Captain that liked Stacie's impromptu solo," Beca mumbled to herself.

Fat Amy messed up on the choreography, and Beca wondered how that could possibly happen when they kept doing the same thing over and over again.

Then Beca saw the look Aubrey gave Stacie and knew shit was going to hit the fan.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The Bellas' performance was over, and Beca hurried backstage. She stood off to the side to see what was going to happen between Aubrey and Stacie.

Stacie was all smiles as she and Fat Amy walked backstage together.

"What the Hell, Stacie?" Aubrey shouted, causing the leggy brunette to stop and turn around. "Were you trying to mess us up?"

"I was trying to keep the audience awake during our set," Stacie said, facing Aubrey with her arms crossed.

"It's not your job to decide what we do or when we do it," Aubrey said, mimicking Stacie's stance. "I can't believe Beca talked you into trying to sabotage us."

"What the fuck?" Beca yelled and moved to stand next to Stacie. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Why should I believe you?" Aubrey asked. "You're not even a Bella, and you've been a grade-A pain my ass, and I know you've been hooking up with Stacie."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Posen," Beca snapped back. "Stacie and I have not been hooking up. We're just friends."

"And exactly why are you friends with her?" Aubrey asked. "So, you can use her to help the Trebles sabotage us? Are they that desperate to win that they have to send you to spy on us? I wouldn't be a bit surprised if they didn't add a girl to their group so they can infiltrate us and ruin our chances at making it to the ICCAs."

"Aubrey, stop," Chloe said, looking at the angry blonde.

"No, Chloe," Beca said, looking at the redhead. "You're deluding yourself if you think she's going to listen to anything _you_ have to say."

Chloe seemed a bit hurt by Beca's comment, and stepped back without saying anything else.

Beca saw the Trebles huddled together, watching the scene play out before them with smiles on their faces. Beca shook her head and moved toward Aubrey; Aubrey stepped back, looking at her group with a slightly frightened look on her face.

"And you," Beca sneered in Aubrey's face. "You are even more delusional if you think the Trebles are trying to ruin your chances to get to the ICCAs. You're doing a fine job of fucking things up yourself with your dictatorial ways and lousy set!"

"You're nothing but a bitch," Aubrey screamed, her face red and fists clenched at her side.

"It takes one to know one," Beca quipped.

Stacie moved to stand between the two before they physically attacked each other. She stood so she was facing Aubrey.

"I really was trying to help," Stacie told her. "If you can't see that, then I don't want to be a part of this group anymore. I quit."

"Stacie, please don't," Chloe said, beseechingly.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Stacie said. "I can't do this anymore. She's ruining us. Hopefully whoever becomes Captain next year will actually listen to her team. I'll wait and take my chances next year."

With that, Stacie turned and walked away. Aubrey watched her go without saying anything.

"Okay, Trebles, time to bring the pain," Benji, the stagehand, said.

Beca looked at him and then back at the Bellas. She shook her head and walked over to Benji.

"Benji, could you go check on Stacie?" Beca asked, and Benji nodded.

Beca waited until Benji went in the direction Stacie had walked before rushing to catch up with the Trebles.

The Bellas stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. They didn't move until Chloe walked over to Aubrey.

"It actually went quite well, Brey," Chloe said softly.

"Shut it, Chloe," Aubrey snapped and walked away.

"Come on, girls," Chloe said with a heavy sigh. "Let's get back to our dressing room."

Chloe led the quiet group to their dressing room.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The Trebles won and advanced to the ICCAs; the Bellas lost, and their season was over.

Beca texted Stacie to make sure she was okay, and Stacie did text back. Jesse tried to talk Beca into going out and celebrating with him and the other Trebles. Beca declined because she was worried about Stacie, and if she were truly honest with herself, she was also concerned about Chloe. She knows how Aubrey can get, and she couldn't get the memories of similar yelling incidences out of her head.

Once Beca was back on campus, she waited near Chloe and Aubrey's apartment for Chloe to make her way home. She sat in the shadows with her back against the wall. She hadn't been waiting long when Aubrey stomped up and into the building; Chloe came along about ten minutes later.

Beca watched as Chloe looked up at her building and sighed. Chloe sat on the steps and put her head in her hands.

Beca slowly stood and walked over, calling out a "Hey" as she approached so as not to scare Chloe.

Chloe's head shot up. "Oh, it's you."

"Are you okay?" Beca asked, standing in front of Chloe.

"What do you care?" Chloe asked, looking up at her.

"I'm not the enemy here, Chloe," Beca said. "I wish you'd realize that."

"So, you didn't help Stacie come up with adding that song?" Chloe asked, glaring at her.

"I'll admit that I mixed the two songs," Beca said. "But I was goofing around one day, and Stacie heard me singing it. And, I have to admit, it sounded much better when she sang it tonight."

"Aubrey was right then," Chloe said. "You were trying to sabotage us."

"Oh, my God!" Beca said. "Is that what you took from that? You are as bad as Aubrey."

Beca shook her head and started to walk away. She stopped after a couple of steps and walked back over to Chloe. Chloe lifted her head to look at her and, for reasons she wasn't sure of, Beca took Chloe's face between her hands. She searched Chloe's face and waited for a second or two to see if Chloe would pull away. When she didn't, Beca leaned down and kissed her.

Chloe curled her hands around Beca's wrists, holding Beca's hands in place, and deepened the kiss. Both girls moaned, and Beca pulled back from the kiss and stared into Chloe's eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you," Beca whispered. "I wish I could make you believe that."

Chloe dropped her hands, and Beca let her go. Beca turned and walked away.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Everyone left campus over the next two days to go wherever they were going for Spring Break. Beca flew home to Portland as promised and spent the time helping her grandmother around her house. Stacie texted a few times, and Beca made sure to respond. She liked having Stacie as a friend and didn't want to lose that no matter what else happened.

Beca seriously contemplated quitting the Trebles; Stacie convinced her not to.

Stacie was adamant about being done with the Bellas, despite Beca's pleading that she stay with them. Stacie said that Chloe and Aubrey both reached out after she had texted the two co-Captains that she formally quit.

Sadly, Aubrey's response was that it wasn't necessary to quit since the season was over. Chloe wanted to make sure she was okay. She also told her she would be an asset to the team next year and hoped she auditioned to get back in the group.

Beca flew back to Barden and was sitting in her room, doing some homework that she ignored while on break. There was a knock on the door, and she wasn't surprised to see Stacie standing there when she opened it.

"Hey," Beca said as Stacie entered the room. "I want to apologize again for getting you into trouble with Aubrey."

"It wasn't your fault," Stacie said. "I made the decision to try and change things up."

"I'm still sorry," Beca said. "You made the song better and sounded awesome doing it. And I wish you hadn't quit the Bellas. You have to promise me that you'll try out next year. You'd definitely be an asset."

"That's what Chloe said," Stacie said with a smile. "I'm considering it."

"Good," Beca said. "Are you hungry? I can order pizza."

"That sounds good," Stacie said as she sat on Beca's bed and opened up her laptop.

Beca ordered the pizza and then looked at Stacie. "Where are your books? I thought we would be studying."

"I was wondering if you had some time to help me with something?"

"What do you need my help with?" Beca asked.

"Research," Stacie said and started typing on her laptop.

"What kind of research?" Beca asked and moved to sit next to Stacie to see what she was doing. Stacie typed in _Bella Bardens History_, and several links came up.

"I want to figure out what Aubrey's deal is with the Trebles," Stacie said.

Beca looked at her for a second and then turned her attention to the computer screen.

"Let's look back to four years ago," Beca said. "That's when Aubrey became a Bella. Maybe it will give us some ideas on what else to look for."

Stacie and Beca spent the next ninety minutes clicking link after link. Stacie clicked a link, and a picture of the Bellas and Trebles from twenty-two years ago popped up; it was a group shot taken at the end of the year, and they all looked friendly. Stacie enlarged the picture, and their eyes widened.

"Wow," Stacie said, pointing to one of the Bellas. "Aubrey looks just like her. Do you think this could be Aubrey's mother? It says her name is Carol Matthews."

"Probably," Beca said. "And according to the caption she and Oliver Allen were voted in as Captains of their teams. He looks a bit like Bumper. Do you think something happened between Bumper's father and Aubrey's mother that caused the feud?"

"It sounds plausible," Stacie said. "I'm going to pull up the Bellas and Trebles from the next year."

"Good idea," Beca said.

Stacie clicked on another picture that was taken after the ICCAs.

"Whoa," Beca said. "Looks like good old Oliver has a girlfriend."

"And Carol is throwing daggers at them both," Stacie said. "Wait."

Stacie zoomed in, and her mouth dropped open. "Does Carol look pregnant to you?"

Beca squinted her eyes and nodded her head. "She kind of does. But look at Oliver's girlfriend, Darlene Douglas. She kind of looks pregnant, too."

Stacie tried to zoom in, but the picture was a bit old and grainy. Plus, both women had someone standing near them, so it was hard to tell if they were indeed pregnant.

"Let's think about this," Stacie said. "Oliver and Carol were Captains and look really close in the group picture. Then Oliver is seen with another woman, Darlene, in a photo the following year. Both Carol and Darlene look pregnant. Think he knocked them both up?"

"Could be," Beca said. "Look up Darlene Douglas."

Stacie typed the name into the search bar. Several links came up.

"Her family is rich," Stacie said and clicked on an article about the Douglas family. "It says here that the Douglases welcomed a new grandson into the family. His name is Oliver Matthew Allen, Jr."

"That has to be Bumper," Beca said. "Search Carol Matthews."

Stacie did, and a few photos and articles came up; she clicked one of the articles.

"Look," Stacie said, pointing out a section of the article. "It says that Carol Matthews and Daniel Posen, a Captain in the Army, married. It goes on to say that Posen adopted Carol's two-year-old daughter, Aubrey."

"It's all making sense now," Beca said. "Carol and Oliver were dating while he was also seeing Darlene. Carol and Darlene both got pregnant around the same time, presumably by Oliver. Oliver chose the woman who had money, leaving Carol alone to have her baby. And, if we're correct, and Oliver Allen fathered both babies, that means that Aubrey and Bumper are brother and sister."

"That's got to be it," Stacie said. "That's got to be why Aubrey hates the Trebles so much."

Beca and Stacie both sat staring at the laptop screen, shocked and unsure of what to do with the information they just uncovered.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca and Stacie spent another half an hour gathering more information. The facts they uncovered only proved to them that Aubrey and Bumper were both fathered by Oliver Allen.

"I don't think Bumper knows," Beca said out of the blue. "If he did, he'd be using it to his advantage against Aubrey. Plus, he'd tell anyone who would listen about his dad being such a player. He's never even hinted at there being a family tie between them."

"That makes sense," Stacie said. "Do you think we should talk to Chloe about this? Do you think she even knows this is why the Bellas are feuding with the Trebles?"

"I don't know if she knows," Beca said. "She blindly follows Aubrey regarding the whole feud thing so she might, but I can't say with certainty that she does."

"So, should we tell her about it?" Stacie asked.

"Maybe you should," Beca said. "I don't think Chloe wants to ever see me again."

"Why would you say that?" Stacie asked. "We texted over Spring Break, and she asked if I heard from you and if you were okay."

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "We texted quite a bit. What happened between you two?"

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I waited outside her apartment the night of the Semi-finals to make sure she was okay and apologize. I felt bad because I knew that when Aubrey got her alone, she would start yelling at Chloe. I know what happens when someone gets angry and starts yelling."

"Your mom?" Stacie asked softly.

"Yeah," Beca said. "She'd get angry and start yelling. Then she'd start hitting. Anyway, when Chloe came home, I apologized and told her how we were messing around with the two songs, and that was it. She then accused me of working with you to sabotage the Bellas' performance. I got mad and started to walk away but stopped. I don't know why, but I walked back over to her and kissed her, and she kissed me back. I ended the kiss and told her that I would never do anything to hurt her, and I wished she'd believe me."

"Wow," Stacie said. "She never mentioned the kiss. But she did keep asking about you. I think she's torn. She wants to be there for her best friend, but she also likes you and is having trouble wrapping her head around it."

"I really like her, Stacie," Beca said quietly. "I just wished she'd see me and not a Treble when she looked at me."

"I think she does," Stacie said. "Or she will. Just give her some time."

Stacie's phone pinged with a text notification. Stacie read it and sat up. "Oh, my God!"

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"Chloe just texted me," Stacie said. "The Bellas are going to the ICCAs. Apparently, the lead singer of the group that came in second is still in High School. She also said she's reinstating me as a Bella so I can compete in the ICCAs!"

"Congratulations!" Beca said.

"Shit, I have to go," Stacie said and stood. "There's a Bellas practice in twenty minutes."

"Good luck," Beca said as Stacie opened the door.

She stopped and looked at Beca. "Come with me."

"What?" Beca said. "Are you crazy? Aubrey would skin me alive if I walked in there with you."

"Chloe won't let her," Stacie said. "I won't let her. Bring some of your mixes and your laptop. We are going to convince Aubrey to change the set, and you're going to help us."

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Beca said.

"But, you're coming, right?" Stacie asked, raising her eyebrows as she stared back at Beca.

Beca sighed. "Yes, I'm coming."

Stacie smiled and waited for Beca to gather her things. They rushed out of Beca's dorm and ran over to the Auditorium.

Beca stopped at the door and stared at it. Stacie looked at her.

"Wait here," Stacie said. "I'm going to ask Chloe to come out so we can talk to her."

"Okay," Beca said.

Stacie entered the Auditorium, and Aubrey looked up. "This is a Bellas only rehearsal. You quit, remember?"

"And I reinstated her," Chloe said quickly. "She's good, and I think we need her."

"That's not an opinion for you to have," Aubrey said, glaring at Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe asked. "Because it's not yours? You need to loosen the reins, Brey, and accept that we need all the help we can get. We got a second shot at the ICCAs, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we don't fuck it up again."

Aubrey doesn't say anything but continued to glare at Chloe. Stacie walked over to Chloe.

"Chloe, may I speak to you outside?" Stacie asked. "It's important."

"Okay," Chloe said. She turned to the other girls and said, "I'll be right back."

Aubrey hmphed as Chloe walked out of the Auditorium with Stacie. Chloe stopped in her tracks when she saw Beca sitting on a bench near the entrance. Beca jumped up when she saw Stacie and Chloe.

"Stacie?" Chloe said.

"Hear us out," Stacie said quickly. "Please?"

Chloe sighed and said, "Fine."

Chloe followed Stacie to the bench, and Beca stood there. "Let's sit," Stacie said.

The three sat down, with Chloe between Stacie and Beca. Stacie took the lead and gave Chloe the abridged version of everything they found out about Aubrey and Bumper's father.

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe asked, looking back and forth between the two brunettes.

"You didn't know?" Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said. "Brey just said something happened with her and Bumper and that was all."

"And you didn't ask her about what happened between them?" Stacie asked.

"I did, but she said it was too personal," Chloe said. "I figured she'd tell me when or if she wanted to, so I didn't push it."

"What are you going to do now?" Beca asked.

Stacie shrugged her shoulders and they both looked at Chloe. Chloe looked at the expectant looks on both girls' faces.

"I'm going to reschedule practice to tomorrow," Chloe said. "Then, we are going to sit down with Aubrey and make her listen to us. Beca, would you be willing to come to our apartment in about half an hour? And bring your laptop and mixes?"

"Are you going to stand up to Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"I will if you and Stacie promise to have my back," Chloe said.

"I'm in," Stacie said.

"You know she's going to react like a caged animal," Beca said with a grin. "I have a feeling I might need protection."

"I know," Chloe said and grinned back. "And, Stacie and I got you covered."

Stacie smiled and nodded. "Always, Beca."

"Okay, then," Beca said. "I'll be there."

"Thank you," Chloe said and grabbed Beca in a hug.

Stacie smiled at Beca, and Beca looked at her wide-eyed. She pulled out of the hug and mumbled, "Um, yeah. I'll see you in a bit."

Beca quickly stood and walked away.

"You do like her!" Stacie said, seeing the way Chloe watched Beca as she walked away.

"I kind of do," Chloe said with a slight blush. "I only hope we can figure things out before the ICCAs."

"You will," Stacie said and stood. "I guess we should go in and face the music."

Chloe and Stacie walked back into the Auditorium to find everyone quietly conversing amongst themselves. Aubrey was sitting off to the side, ignoring everyone.

"Finally," Aubrey said as she stood. "Okay, everyone. Places."

"No," Chloe said.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said, facing Chloe.

"I said no," Chloe said and turned to the rest of the Bellas. "Practice is canceled today and will be held tomorrow morning at nine. Don't be late."

"Stay where you are," Aubrey commanded as the girls started to move. She turned to Chloe. "You don't get to reschedule practice without my say so."

"We either cancel practice today," Chloe said and stepped closer to Aubrey as she whispered, "Or they find out who Bumper is to you."

Aubrey's eyes widened, and she let out a small gasp. She cleared her throat and straightened her stance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Chloe said, not backing down.

Aubrey looked at Chloe, then Stacie, and then to the Bellas. "You heard Chloe," Aubrey said. "Practice tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp. Don't be late."

The girls hesitantly started moving, and Chloe gave them all a nod. "See you tomorrow, ladies."

The girls quicken their pace and rush out the door.

"We'll talk back at the apartment," Chloe told Aubrey. She turned and walked out of the Auditorium with Stacie right behind her.

Aubrey looked a little green but followed Chloe and Stacie to the apartment.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

When the girls arrived at the apartment, Aubrey turned to Chloe and said, "I'm going to change before we start."

Aubrey started walking toward her room without waiting for a response.

"That's fine," Chloe said. "We're waiting for someone else anyway."

Aubrey's step faltered slightly as she looked back at Chloe. She had an idea of who it might be and frowned as she continued to her room.

Aubrey quietly closed her door and leaned her back against it. She let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Great," Aubrey muttered. "Beca and Stacie both must know about Bumper and my birth father."

She pushed herself off the door and found a t-shirt and some shorts to change into. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and went back to the living room.

"Would you like some water, Brey?" Chloe called from the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," Aubrey said and sat in the chair across from Stacie.

Stacie watched Aubrey's movements. She just looked back when Aubrey looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Stacie asked.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey repeated louder so Stacie could hear. "I owe you all an apology, so I'll start with you. What you did at the Semi-Finals was good. From what the judges told me, it was different and unique, so we got a lot of extra points because of it. So, because of you, we got third place, and now we are going to the ICCA Championships. I was wrong to yell at you for what you did."

"You're wrong about a lot of things," Stacie said, leaning forward to keep Aubrey's attention. "Beca is a friend to me, and nothing more. She did come up with the idea of mixing _Bulletproof, _and _I Saw The Sign_, but not to sabotage us. She was messing around, and it sounded perfect together. When I looked around, and no one was paying attention, it just came out. People perked up and started paying attention."

Chloe came into the living room and handed Aubrey and Stacie their waters.

"She's right, Brey," Chloe said as she sat next to Stacie. "Beca said she put together a mix that she thinks will help us win the ICCAs."

"There is nothing wrong with our set," Aubrey said adamantly, slamming her water bottle onto the coffee table. "We just need to practice more and do exactly as we rehearsed."

"You haven't been listening," Stacie said exasperatedly. "We are not going to win with the old set. It's outdated, and the choreography is stale. We need to change it up. Be creative, be different, and unique. That's what got us the chance to go to the ICCAs. That's what will help us win."

"Beca's not even a Bella, and she is undermining me," Aubrey said, shaking her head. "Is she the one who has been invading my privacy by looking into my past?"

"No," Stacie said. "That was my idea. I was so sick of hearing about the so-called Bellas/Trebles feud with no explanation behind it that I asked her to help me do some research. We pieced together some stuff and figured out that Bumper is your brother."

"_Half-_brother," Aubrey said, disgust evident in her voice.

There was a soft knock on the door. Chloe got up to answer it and came back in with Beca. Beca stood awkwardly by the sofa when she saw Aubrey sitting in the chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thanks for coming, Beca," Chloe said as she sat on the sofa. "Please have a seat."

Beca eased into a chair; Stacie and Chloe were on the sofa to Beca's right and Aubrey in a chair to her left. She slowly lifted her laptop bag off her shoulder and set it on the floor.

Aubrey watched Beca's movements with no expression on her face. Beca swallowed and looked over to Chloe and Stacie.

Beca looked back over to Aubrey, and Aubrey averted her gaze and stared down at her lap.

"Um, Aubrey?" Beca asked, breaking the silence and causing Aubrey to jerk her head up to look at her. "I'm not here as a Treble, but as a friend. As Stacie's friend."

"Whatever," Aubrey said. "It's not like anyone cares what I think."

"That's bullshit, and you know it," Beca shot back at her. "If they didn't, it wouldn't have taken them this long to confront you about your behavior."

"Why do you care?" Aubrey asked.

"Because I like Stacie and Chloe," Beca responded without looking at either of the two girls she mentioned. "They are becoming good friends, and I don't want what happened to me to happen to them."

Aubrey and Chloe's interests were piqued now.

"Beca, you don't have to say anything else," Stacie said.

"It's okay, Stacie," Beca said, giving her a small smile. "I want to."

"Go ahead, Beca," Chloe said softly. "What happened to you?"

Beca took a deep breath and told them about her father leaving and taking Jesse with him. About how her mother took her anger out on her verbally and physically. About how she didn't want to be around anyone yelling because she knows that it will turn physical; it almost always did.

"I can't bear to hear you yelling at Chloe or Stacie," Beca said quietly. "It reminds me so much of my mom, and I know what comes after the yelling."

"Beca, I'd never do that to Chloe, or anyone," Aubrey said.

"I didn't think my mom would be like that either," Beca said.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said, looking around at them. "I didn't realize how bad it's gotten."

"I don't usually go around telling everyone about my life," Beca said. "But, after telling Stacie about it, I felt much better. I'm a little more comfortable talking it about it now."

"I appreciate what you've done for us, Beca," Aubrey said sincerely. "I've been judging you unfairly, and I'm sorry. Sadly it's a habit now to associate anyone who is a Treble as being a jerk. I need to work on breaking that habit."

"I get it," Beca said with a chuckle. "You were angry. But, in my opinion, your anger is misdirected. I think it's because of what happened between your mother and birth father. Does Bumper know you two are related? Can you tell us what happened with your mom, and your and Bumper's father?"

* * *

_**A/N**__: Okay, so some of this was filler; I always wondered what happened to have the no Treble-boning rule put into place. I just let my imagination go, and this is what I came up with._


	5. Chapter 5

**THE TREBLE VS THE BELLA  
Chapter 5**

* * *

The girls sat silently waiting to see if Aubrey would tell them what happened. Aubrey sighed and finally began speaking.

"I'm guessing you discovered my mom was a Bella and my birth father was a Treble," Aubrey said. Stacie and Beca both nodded, and Aubrey continued. "My mom found out she was pregnant during Spring Break of her Senior year and told my father, Oliver Allen. He broke up with her and told her to get an abortion. He said he was too young to be a father. My mother thought about having an abortion, but couldn't do it."

Aubrey took a deep breath and let it out. "My mother found out the night before the ICCAs that Oliver had been dating another girl while he was dating her. He'd been sleeping with both of them. She also found out that the other woman was pregnant and that she and Oliver were getting married after graduation. She was devastated because she was deeply in love with him."

"Did your mom know about Darlene before the douchebag broke up with her?" Beca asked.

"No, she didn't find out until after they broke up. From what she said, Darlene did not know about my mom or me."

"How did you find out about this?" Chloe asked.

"My mom told me," Aubrey said. "She married my dad when I was two, and he adopted me. When I was ten, I was in a terrible accident, and my mom called Oliver to tell him; he hung up on her. I got better, and she told my dad about calling Oliver, and they argued. My dad stormed out of the house, and I asked my mother about it. She decided it was time I knew the truth and told me everything, including Bumper's name."

"How did the Trebles rule begin? You weren't Captain until this year."

"When I showed up here, and Bumper was here, too, I freaked. And when Bumper became a Treblemaker, I lied and told the Bellas Captain, Kim, that I overheard Bumper tell the Trebles Captain they should play a game where any Treble that got a Bella to sleep with them, would get a solo. Kim was livid and instituted the No Trebles Rule to keep us away from them. Each year the new Captain didn't see any reason to change the rule."

"Wow," Beca said. "That's a lot to keep to yourself for so long."

"Yeah, Brey," Chloe said. "I've asked you several times, and you never told me. I'm your best friend. You should know I would never judge you by who you were related to."

Aubrey stared at the ground. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I felt like I was betraying my mother if I acknowledged Bumper as my brother."

Chloe walked over and pulled Aubrey into a hug. Aubrey cried into her shoulder.

"I'm going to go," Beca said and reached for her laptop bag. "Let you pull yourself together without an audience."

"No, Beca," Chloe said, pulling back from Aubrey. "Stay. Please?"

Beca didn't miss the surprised look on Aubrey's face.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Beca said.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said. "We asked you here to help us."

"Please, Beca," Chloe said, begging Beca with her eyes.

"I thought you asked Beca here to confront me about Bumper?" Aubrey said, looking between Chloe and Stacie.

"That's only part of it," Chloe said, looking at Aubrey. "We want, no, we _need_ you to listen to something Beca put together that could help us win the ICCAs."

"What?" Aubrey shrieked, stepping away from Chloe. "I should have known all this concern she was showing was so she could sabotage us."

"So much for working on breaking the Treble hating habit," Stacie mumbled.

"Oh, my God!" Beca yelled as she jumped up from her seat. "I am so sick of hearing how I'm trying to sabotage you. Get it through your thick skull that your set sucks! It's old, and nobody wants to hear it. I can help you win, so get over yourself and let me help you. You got lucky to get into the ICCAs, now do something to prove to the judges and everyone else that you deserve to be there."

Beca stood there, breathing heavily. Stacie smiled at her and didn't miss the heart eyes Chloe was throwing at Beca.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey," Beca said, running a hand through her hair. "That came off egotistical and made it sound like I was the only reason you could win. That was not my intent. I just want to help my friends, that's all. I swear I want to help."

Stacie turned to look at Aubrey. "Beca's right, Aubrey. Just listen to what she has to offer, and then if you think it's bad, we'll use the old set and not say another word. BUT, you have to listen with an open mind. Can you do that?"

Beca and Chloe both turned to look at Aubrey. Aubrey looked around at the three girls.

"Alright," Aubrey said. "I'll listen. But, if I don't like it, we use the old set. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Chloe said. "As long as you promise you'll listen with an open mind. Promise?"

"I promise," Aubrey said with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, Beca," Stacie said. "Show us what you got."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

As Stacie and Beca walked out of the building, Chloe caught up to them.

"Beca, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure," Beca said. "Stacie, I'll catch up to you at the diner, okay?"

"No problem," Stacie said with a smile. She squeezed Beca's arm and whispered, "good luck."

Chloe watched Stacie walk away and then looked at Beca.

"I, um, just wanted to say thank you for coming today," Chloe said. "I know it wasn't easy for you."

"I meant everything I said," Beca said.

"Even the part about us being friends?"

"Yes, even that part," Beca said, causing Chloe to smile. "Don't let it go to your head, Beale."

"I won't," Chloe said. "See you later."

"Yeah, see ya," Beca said and watched Chloe go back inside the apartment building.

"I think that girl is going to be the death of me," Beca mumbled as she left to catch up with Stacie.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

A few days later, Beca was sitting in the diner, having lunch. She was feeling good because Aubrey liked the set she put together for the Bellas and was going to use it.

"Hey, Beca," Megan, one of Beca's English Lit classmates, called out.

"Oh, hi, Megan," Beca said back, wiping her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Needed some nourishment to get through this English Lit homework," Megan said.

"Come join me," Beca said. "Maybe I can help you through it. My dad teaches English Lit, so I know a few things."

"Thanks," Megan said and sat in the booth across from Beca. "I've read the chapter, but I have no clue how to rewrite it in more _modern speak_."

Megan pulled out her textbook before placing an order for food; she and Beca started talking about the assignment.

It wasn't much longer before the food was finished. Megan had moved to sit next to Beca, and the two were laughing as they moved onto another paragraph.

"Okay, how about this part?" Megan said.

"Which part?" Beca asked.

Megan leaned in to show Beca the passage she was talking about.

Chloe walked in with Aubrey and saw Beca and Megan sitting close together. Beca had looked up when she heard someone come in. She smiled when she saw Chloe and wanted to wave to her, but Megan was blocking most of her view.

Chloe felt a little jealous because she thought there might be something happening between her and Beca.

Beca wanted to talk to Chloe and was trying to figure out a way to get Megan to leave without being rude.

"Looks like Beca has a new friend," Aubrey said, eyeing the two.

"Yeah, I, um, guess so," Chloe said.

Chloe turned away with a frown on her face. She quickly glanced back when she heard laughing and was surprised to see Beca laughing as if she didn't have a care in the world. She'd never heard Beca laugh like that. Although she had to admit, they had not been in situations together where there was much to laugh about.

Aubrey and Chloe placed their order to go and stood to wait for it. Chloe kept sneaking glances at Beca.

"Thanks so much for your help, Beca," Megan said, standing and putting her books in her backpack. "I don't think I could have gotten through it without your help."

"No problem," Beca said. "I'll see you in class."

"Now I can enjoy my date with my boyfriend," Megan said and quickly hugged Beca. "Jake hates it when I think about my classes when I should be spending my time thinking about him."

"Have fun," Beca said with a chuckle as Megan walked away.

Beca glanced over at Chloe and hurriedly gathered her stuff before walking over to her.

Chloe watched Megan as she passed by on her way out the door. Chloe thought she was kind of cute, but her nose was a bit too pointy for her taste.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said, startling Chloe.

"Beca," Chloe said tersely.

"Hi, Beca," Aubrey said, turning when she heard Beca greet Chloe.

"Um, hi, Aubrey," Beca said, as she turned toward Aubrey. "How are rehearsals going? Does everyone like the new set?"

"Rehearsals are -"

"No, Brey," Chloe interrupted, causing Beca to look at her. "We don't need to tell her anything."

"Chloe," Aubrey said, somewhat surprised by Chloe's tone.

"Go back and worry about the Trebles," Chloe said to Beca. "We've got the Bellas under control."

"I'm, um, sure you do," Beca said, not sure where Chloe's attitude was coming from. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"We'll be busy with rehearsals, so probably not," Chloe said, missing the hurt look that came across Beca's face.

"Um, okay," Beca said and slowly walked to the door, looking back once more at Chloe before she left.

"What was all that?" Aubrey asked. "I thought you had a thing for Beca. I was beginning to think she had feelings for you, too."

"We're just friends," Chloe said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I don't see any reason to tell her how the Bellas are doing with the new set just because she made it for us."

"Glad to hear it," Aubrey said. "I was worried she'd be a distraction for you. I appreciate Beca helping us with a new set, but the no Treble-boning rule is still in effect. It doesn't matter that she's a girl, the same rules apply."

"No problem," Chloe said. "Like I said, we're just friends."

Chloe looked at the door that Beca had left through. "_I'm jealous because I thought we were becoming something more. I guess I was wrong," _Chloe thought.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca sat on her bed, wondering what the hell happened with Chloe earlier. She thought they were making some headway into being friends, but the way Chloe acted earlier feels like they're back at square one.

Beca was about to put her headphones on when there was a knock at the door. She let out a sigh and got up.

"Oh, my God, Beca," Stacie said excitedly as soon as the door opened. "Everyone loves the set, and we are so going to beat you Trebles."

"I'm glad," Beca said as Stacie made her way into the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stacie asked as Beca walked over to her desk and sat in the chair

"Nothing," Beca said with a heavy sigh.

Stacie sat on the edge of Beca's bed. "Doesn't sound like nothing. Seriously, Beca, what's going on?"

"It's," Beca said and looked down at the floor. "I saw Chloe earlier today, and-. Ugh! Why is this bothering me so much? What is wrong with me?"

"Why would you think something was wrong with you?" Stacie asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Earlier today I saw Chloe and Aubrey, so I went up to say hi. It was weird because Chloe was cold and seemed angry with me. I haven't seen or talked to her since we got Aubrey to listen to the set I made for you guys, so I have no clue what I could have done to make her upset. I thought we were becoming friends. What could I have possibly done to make her angry?"

"Tell me exactly what happened," Stacie said, sitting with her back against the wall behind her.

"I was at the diner," Beca said. "I saw Chloe and Aubrey come in and go to the counter. They were laughing and smiling; everything seemed fine. Megan got up to leave and-"

"Who's Megan?" Stacie asked.

"A girl from my English Lit class," Beca said. "I was helping her with her homework. Anyway, she left, and I went up to say hi to Chloe. She was rather cold toward me and then I asked Aubrey how the Bellas liked the set and how were rehearsals going. Chloe cut off Aubrey's response and said-." Beca stopped because Stacie was shaking her head and chuckling. "What?"

"Can't you see it?" Stacie asked, looking at Beca. "Chloe's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Not of what, of who."

"Who could Chloe Beale possibly be jealous of?"

"Think about it," Stacie said. "How were you and Megan sitting? Next to each other or across from each other?"

"Next to each other," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And what were you doing?"

"What do you mean? I just told you we were doing homework."

"Were you sharing a textbook?"

"Yes. I didn't have mine, so we were sharing Megan's."

"Were your heads close together?"

"Yes, she was showing me a passage she was having trouble with."

Stacie just gave Beca a knowing smile.

"Wait," Beca said. "You think Chloe thought that we were? And that we? Me and Megan?"

"Yeah," Stacie said.

"She's straight and has a boyfriend," Beca said.

"Chloe doesn't know that," Stacie said.

"You think that means Chloe really does like me?"

"Oh, my God," Stacie said, putting her head in her hands. "You two have got to be the two most oblivious people I have ever known."

"So, she does like me?"

"Yes, Beca," Stacie said. "For the hundredth time, Chloe likes you and was jealous of how close you were to Megan."

"Huh," Beca said.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Two days later, Beca was studying in the library since it was raining. She couldn't get her mind off her conversation with Stacie about Chloe liking her.

Beca let out a sigh and was surprised to see the subject of her thoughts, walking around looking for a place to study. She waved at Chloe and could see her shoulders tense when she saw Beca.

Beca used her arm to show several empty seats at the table where she was sitting. She gave Chloe a grin and tilted her head. Chloe let out a sigh and walked over.

"Care to join me, _friend_?" Beca asked sweetly.

"Only because all the other tables are full," Chloe said. She didn't say anything else as she pulled her books out of her bag and set them on the table before sitting across from Beca.

Chloe opened one of her textbooks and started making notes on a tablet she pulled out. Beca watched Chloe with a smile on her face. Chloe tried to ignore the brunette, but she could feel her staring.

"It's not polite to stare," Chloe finally said, not bothering to look up.

"Just trying to figure out why my friend is mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Chloe said.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that girl I was with at the diner, does it?" Beca asked.

Chloe scoffed but didn't say anything.

"We were doing homework together," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked, looking up at Beca.

"That girl at the diner," Beca said. "She's in my English Lit class, and I was helping her with her homework."

"It wasn't a date?" Chloe asked, unable to stop herself.

"Her boyfriend might have something to say about it if it was," Beca said with a laugh.

"So, you don't like her, you know, like that?"

"There is someone I like _like that_, but it's not her," Beca said. "The girl I like is a feisty redhead with these amazing blue eyes and the voice of an angel. It's too bad she thinks I'm her enemy. It's a shame really because I think-." Beca sighed and shook her head. "You know what? Never mind; you don't care about what I think."

"We're, uh, friends; I do care," Chloe said, blushing; again unable to help herself from keeping the conversation going. "What do you think?"

"I think," Beca said, leaning forward and lowering her voice as if to tell Chloe a secret. "I think we could be something really great together. I also think she likes me back. Got any ideas on how I can get her to go out with me?"

Chloe bit her lip and looked around. She leaned forward and looked Beca in the eye, lowering her voice as she said, "Why don't you just ask her out and see what happens?"

Beca narrowed her eyes and scrutinized Chloe's face. "I would, but I feel like I'm being set up. No, if she wants to go out with me, she'll have to do the asking. I'm pretty sure I'd say yes."

Beca winked at Chloe and pushed a piece of paper across the table. She then sat back in her seat, staring down at her textbook. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face as she heard Chloe slide the paper to her and open it.

Beca kept her head down while stealing a glance to see what Chloe was doing. Chloe pulled something out of her bag and then stared down at her hands.

Chloe cleared her throat, causing Beca to look up at her just as her phone pinged with a text. Beca smiled and looked at her phone to see a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: _What if I knew the person you were talking about? And, what if she's afraid of what might happen if her best friend found out she was seeing someone from what she considers the enemy camp? How would they make it work?_

Beca quickly saved Chloe's number before texting her back.

Beca: _Keep it a secret. Make dates where you meet somewhere off-campus. Don't tell anyone you're dating. Keep things mysterious._

Chloe chewed on her lip as she read Beca's text. She started to respond when she heard someone yell Beca's name.

"Beca!" Jesse shouted, only to be shushed by several students. "Sorry," he said and sat down next to Beca, oblivious to the fact that he interrupted something.

Chloe and Beca both let out frustrated sighs.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," Jesse said and then looked at Beca.

"Hey, Jesse," Chloe said absently.

Chloe laid her phone facedown on the table and went back to her book. Beca turned a glare toward Jesse.

"What do you want, Jesse?"

"I wanted to see you. I miss you, Beca."

"You see me every day at rehearsal."

"But you don't talk to me, and I've got big news. Let's go to the diner so we can talk. I'm buying."

"No."

"Come on, Beca," Jesse whined. "I'm your brother. Please talk to me."

Beca stood and started putting her books and laptop in her bag. "Leave me alone. I'm still mad at you."

Beca quickly glanced at Chloe, and Chloe gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for the advice," Chloe said.

"Anytime," Beca responded.

Beca glared at Jesse and started to walk away. Jesse jumped up as if to follow Beca, and she put her hand up to stop him.

"What part of _leave me alone_ do you not understand?"

"I'm sorry," Jesse said. "I know I screwed up. Again. But I can't change everything overnight. Just give me another chance to make it up to you. Please?"

"I've already given you a second chance," Beca said. "And a third. You've screwed up every time. Why do you think you deserve a fourth?"

"Because we're family?" Jesse said, giving her a goofy grin. "And I'm buying you dinner?"

Beca glared at him before finally saying, "Fine. But, only because I'm hungry."

"Yes!" Jesse yelled, getting shushed again. He grabbed Beca in a hug and set her down. He grabbed her by the wrist and hurried out of the library.

Chloe watched them leave. She waited a few minutes and picked up her phone.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca heard her phone ping a couple of times but was unable to check it with Jesse still holding her wrist and hurrying to the diner like they were going to run out of food.

They arrived, and Jesse was all smiles as they placed their orders. The waitress walked away, and Beca pulled out her phone. She smiled as she read the texts.

Chloe: _Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night? _

Chloe:_ If it's a yes, do you like Italian food? There's a really cozy out of the way place about thirty minutes from campus. I'll make a reservation for seven if that works for you._

Beca: _I'd love to go out with you. And I do like Italian food and seven on Friday is perfect_.

It was only a few seconds before Chloe responded.

Chloe:_ Great. It's a date!_

Beca: _Yeah, it is._

Beca put her phone away and looked up to see Jesse looking at her with a smirk. "What's got you all smiley."

"Nothing," Beca said. "Just confirming a date for Friday."

"She must be something special for you to be smiling like that," Jesse said.

"She is," Beca said.

The waitress set their drinks in front of them and told them their food would be out shortly.

"So, big news in the Trebles," Jesse said.

"I've been at every practice," Beca said. "When did this big news happen?"

"Today at the Trebles House," Jesse said. "You'd know all about it if you'd just move in."

"Nope, not gonna happen," Beca said. "So, what's the news?"

"Bumper left," Jesse said.

"What do you mean he left?" Beca asked, sitting up and looking at Jesse.

"He said he got a call from John Mayer's assistant, inviting him to sing back-up on Mayer's new CD," Jesse said.

"And he just left?" Beca asked.

"Yep," Jesse responded.

"No way," Beca said, somewhat shocked.

"And, guess who's been asked to be the new Trebles leader?"

"You?" At Jesse's nod, she asked, "Seriously?"

"Yep," Jesse said. "And, as Captain, I'm giving you a solo for the ICCAs."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Chloe was all smiles as she packed up her stuff and made her way home from the library. As soon as she entered the apartment, she rushed into her room to pick out the perfect outfit for her date with Beca.

"Chloe?" Aubrey called out as she entered the apartment a few minutes later. "Are you home?"

"In here," Chloe called out from her room.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked as she entered Chloe's room.

"Oh, um, nothing," Chloe said as she came out of her closet wearing a long tee shirt. She sat on her bed and reached for her book bag. "I was going to work on some homework."

"Oh," Aubrey said. "Would you mind if we ordered in? I don't feel up to cooking."

"I don't feel like cooking either, so I'm good with whatever you want," Chloe said. "Just order me my usual from wherever."

"Okay," Aubrey said, walking to the door. "I'll let you know when the food is here."

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said. "Would you mind closing the door?"

Aubrey closed the door, and Chloe got up and went back to her closet. She pulled out the new dress she had bought a few weeks before. "_This is it_," she thought. She was all smiles now that she had the outfit for her date.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The next day at Trebles rehearsal, Jesse gave everyone the new setlist with the solos marked. Beca saw her name and was surprised at the part Jesse gave her. She wasn't the only one.

The Trebles were also surprised to see the addition of a new member's name _and_ that he was getting a solo.

Just then the door to their rehearsal space opened and everyone looked over to see Benji, Jesse's roommate, walking in.

"Benji!" Jesse said. "You're just in time."

Jesse handed Benji the setlist with the solos marked.

"You're giving me a solo?" Benji asked, surprise evident in his voice and on his face.

"Come on, Jesse, you can't be serious about this," Donald yelled, getting in Jesse's face.

"I am serious," Jesse said. "And you need to get out of my face. Benji and Beca have solos so deal with it, or you can leave."

"You know I'm the best rapper in the group," Donald said.

"Do you not remember the riff-off?" Jesse asked. "I'd say Beca more than earned her solo. And much like Bumper had favorites, I have mine. Benji is in, and he gets a solo."

"This is bullshit!" Uni yelled. "Bumper would never allow this."

"Look around, Einstein," Jesse said. "Bumper's not here, and you all voted me in as Captain. Things will change, and if you don't like the way I'm running things, you and Donald can leave. Just have your stuff out of the house by the end of tomorrow."

"Jesse, it's okay," Beca said. "I don't need a solo."

"As Captain, the solos go to who I say they go to," Jesse said, looking around at the group before returning his gaze to Beca. "You and Benji are the best ones to do the parts, so let's get started. Donald? Uni? You stayin' or what?"

Donald and Uni looked at each other and took their places.

Rehearsal went well after that. The first time Beca and Benji went through their solos, the group was surprised. They all clapped the two on the on their backs and told them how good they sounded.

Even Donald and Uni had to admit that Jesse may have made the right choices for the solos.

Jesse stood back with a silly grin on his face. Beca walked over to him with a big smile.

"Thanks, Jesse," Beca said.

"You deserve it," Jesse said. "You both deserve it."

"Um, can we talk after rehearsal?" Beca asked and looked around. "Not around the guys, though."

"Sure," Jesse said. "We can go to the diner."

"Sounds good," Beca said.

"Okay, let's run through it again," Jesse said, and everyone took their places.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca and Jesse were sitting in the diner. The food arrived, and Beca sat nervously across from Jesse.

"So, what's up?" Jesse asked.

"Um, I have something to confess to you," Beca said. "And I don't want you to get mad because I did it to help a friend."

"I'm listening," Jesse said.

"I put together a set-list for the Bellas to use at the ICCAs," Beca blurted out. "It's a mashup and different from what they usually do. And I didn't use any songs the Trebles would use."

"Oh," Jesse said and bit into his hamburger.

"That's it?" Beca asked, surprised. "That's all you have to say?"

Jesse swallowed and wiped his mouth. "I don't care, Beca. Your mashups are great, and it will be fun to compete against the Bellas knowing it won't be the same boring set. No offense, but the Bellas were never much competition, and I'm surprised they got as far as they did. And now it's going to be a great show, and I can't wait to go up against them. Trust me; I'm not mad that you helped them."

Beca sat back, relieved.

"So, what songs are they using?" Jesse asked.

"I can't tell you," Beca said. "Just like I'm not going to tell the Bellas what songs we're using in our set."

"Fair enough," Jesse said. "I trust you."

"Thanks, Jesse," Beca said. "That means a lot to me."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Chloe was excited and nervous because it was finally Friday, and she had her first date with Beca.

"Wow!" Aubrey said as Chloe came out of her room. "You look nice. Hot date?"

"Kind of," Chloe said, shrugging. "It's a first, so I wanted to look nice for it."

"Anyone I know?" Aubrey asked.

"Um, not really," Chloe said, stammering over her answer. "As I said, it's the first date, and I don't want to say too much in case it's a bust, you know?"

"I get it, Chloe," Aubrey said with a smile. "I'm going out, too, but text me if I need to create some kind of emergency to get you out of it."

"I will," Chloe laughed softly.

Chloe gathered her phone and threw it in her purse. She grabbed her keys and a light jacket and opened the door.

"Have fun," Aubrey called out as Chloe left the apartment.

Chloe let out a breath as soon as the apartment door was closed. She made her way to her car and smiled as she drove off to meet Beca.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca put the finishing touches on her makeup and checked the time. She grabbed her purse and threw her phone and wallet into it. She checked herself in the mirror one more time before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

Beca arrived at the restaurant with about ten minutes to spare, even after making a stop. She got out of her car and looked around for Chloe but didn't see her. She reached in and grabbed the flowers she had bought and closed her car door. She smoothed down her shirt and skirt and made her way to the restaurant's entrance.

After being shown to their table, Beca asked for some water. Beca checked her watch, and it was just seven. She took a sip of water and was glad she had set her glass down for when she looked up, Chloe was being shown to the table. Chloe looked hot.

Beca slowly looked Chloe up and down, taking in the way Chloe's short blue dress clung to her chest and flared slightly at the bottom. _Damn_ was Beca's only thought.

Chloe had a beaming smile, and Beca couldn't help but return it. She stood as Chloe made it to the table.

"Hey," Chloe said.

"Hey," Beca responded. She held out the flowers and said, "I got you these. I hope you like them."

"I love them," Chloe said. She pulled Beca into a quick hug and said, "Thank you, Beca."

"Um, shall we sit?" Beca asked, indicating the chair across from her.

"Of course," Chloe said.

The two sat and smiled at each other, only looking away when the waitress came by to take their drink orders.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca and Chloe had finished eating and were talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Jesse actually gave you a solo?" Chloe asked. "That's awesome, Beca."

"Yeah," Beca said, blushing somewhat. "I think he's trying to make amends for calling our dad when I got arrested. I know he was doing what he thought best, and I know I should let things go but-"

Beca stopped and looked down at the table. Chloe reached across and gently took Beca's chin in her hand and lifted her head so she could look at Chloe. She pulled her hand back once Beca kept her head up.

Chloe smiled softly and prompted, "But?"

"It really hurt when he cut me off," Beca said, blinking to keep the tears from falling. "I expected it from my dad, but not from Jesse." She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Let's talk about something else. Things were going great until I became a Debbie downer."

"Things are still going great," Chloe said. "I'm glad you're comfortable enough to show your vulnerable side."

"You kind of have a way of bringing it out of me," Beca said.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe asked, chewing her lip nervously.

"Sure," Beca said.

"Did you take the blame for the kiss on Hood Night because of what happened with your mom?"

"Yes," Beca said. "Aubrey yelling at you brought back those memories. I couldn't figure out why I did it at first, but I realized, even then, that I liked you."

Chloe smiled. "I liked you, too." Chloe looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with her thumb ring. "I'm sorry I slapped you. You didn't deserve that. I, um, was into the kiss as much as you were."

"You don't need to apologize," Beca said. "I did kiss you without any warning and without permission."

"What about the kiss on the steps outside my apartment? What was that about?"

"I don't really know why I did that," Beca said. "But I do know I wanted you to see me as me, and not as a Treble."

"I did," Chloe said softly. "I do."

Beca was saved from saying anything when the waitress returned to see if they wanted dessert.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"No, thank you," Beca said.

"Nothing for me either, thanks," Chloe said. "May we have the check, please?"

"Of course," the waitress said and left the table.

"I'm glad you asked me out," Beca said, her lips twitching into a grin. "I thought for sure that Trebles/Bellas thing was going to keep this from happening."

"It almost did," Chloe said. "But, I, um, I do like you, and I couldn't wait until after the ICCAs were over to go on at least one date with you."

Beca smiled and said, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Chloe bit her lip and stared at Beca. Beca stared back at her. Beca went to say something, but the waitress came by with the check. They both reached for it, and Chloe grabbed it.

"I asked, I pay," Chloe said and handed the waitress her card. The waitress took it with a thank you and left the table.

"Is it weird that I don't want this night to end?" Beca asked.

"I feel the same way," Chloe said. "Maybe we can stop for ice cream on the way home."

"I'd like that," Beca said. "Is there someplace close we can go?"

"I know just the place," Chloe said. "I love their ice cream."


	6. Chapter 6

**THE TREBLE VS THE BELLA  
Chapter 6**

**A/N:**_ I don't usually do this, but there is some light (sorta kinda maybe you could call it that) smut ahead. Nothing hardcore but wanted to warn you._

* * *

Beca followed Chloe to an ice cream shop and parked her car. She jumped out and hurried over to Chloe and grabbed her arm.

"Beca," Chloe said, nervously. "What are you doing?"

Beca didn't say anything until they were on the dark side of the building. She looked around before pushing Chloe up against the wall.

"Jesse's here," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked, looking around. "How do you know?"

"I thought I saw his car when we pulled in," Beca said. "I double-checked it when I was parking, and it is definitely his car." A frown came to Beca's face. "I'm sorry, Chloe. It looks like we're going to have to cut our date short or go somewhere else."

"No, I want ice cream, and this place has the best," Chloe whined. She smiled suddenly. "What if I go in alone and get our ice cream. I can meet you back at your dorm. Jesse won't ask me why I'm here."

"Beautiful and smart," Beca said with a smile. "So hot, Beale. But, I'd rather wait for you so I can follow you back to Barden."

"That sounds even better," Chloe said.

Beca squeezed Chloe's arm and turned to walk away. Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her to her and smashed her lips into Beca's. Beca smiled into the kiss and kissed Chloe back.

They broke the kiss when breathing became an issue.

"Wow," Beca said. "Good thing we weren't holding ice cream just now. It would definitely be melted."

Chloe laughed and gave Beca another quick kiss before leaving her to enter the ice cream shop.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Chloe was wearing a big smile on her face as she walked into the ice cream shop. Her fingers touched her lips where Beca had kissed her. Beca had kissed her twice before, but this kiss was something else.

Chloe started walking toward the counter when she heard a familiar laugh. Her jaw dropped when she turned toward the sound and saw her best friend Aubrey sitting with Jesse Swanson and looking very cozy.

Chloe doesn't know how long she stood, just staring at the couple. They were so engrossed in each other they hadn't noticed Chloe. Chloe finally came to her senses and quickly made her way over to them.

"What the hell?" Chloe squeaked out, causing Aubrey's head to jerk up and look at her.

"Hey, Chloe," Jesse said, grinning at the redhead.

"Ch-Chloe?" Aubrey stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"The bigger question is, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, her arms crossed over her chest. "And with a Treble."

"I can explain," Aubrey said, eyes wide at being caught. "I was, um. We are, um. I, uh. Oh, God!"

"We're celebrating," Jesse interjected, putting his arm around Aubrey. "It was one month ago that we had our first date."

"A month!" Chloe scoffed in disbelief. "You knew how I felt about Beca, and you've done nothing but tell me to stay away from her because she's a Treble. And here you are breaking the rule you helped put into place. You are un-fucking-believable."

Chloe's phone pinged with a text, and she pulled it out, moving a few steps away before looking at the message. A blush came to her face when she saw the text was from Beca.

Beca: _How long does it take to get ice cream_?

Chloe: _You'll never guess who I found having ice cream with Jesse._

Beca: _Aubrey? LOL! Sorry, I was trying to be funny. Who?_

Chloe: _Aubrey and I'm not trying to be funny._

Beca:_ No shit? Do you want me to come in there?_

Chloe: _No. I'll be out in a few minutes._

Chloe put her phone away and moved back to face Aubrey and Jesse.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said. "But, we saw each other one day, and he was so persistent that we started to talk. He's a great guy, and I know I should have told you, but I was afraid of what you would say."

"We will talk about this when I get home," Chloe said. "I promised my date ice cream."

Chloe walked away and went to the counter. She paid for two pints of ice cream and headed for the door. She looked over at Aubrey, who glanced away as soon as their eyes met. Chloe walked out, shaking her head.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The ice cream was slightly melted when they got back to Beca's dorm. They ate it in silence as Beca kept looking at Chloe to make sure she was okay.

When they were done, Beca laid on her bed and watched as Chloe paced back and forth.

"You were right," Beca said. "That ice cream was good."

Chloe continued to pace without saying anything. Her brows were furrowed, and she kept squeezing her hands together.

"Are you going to speak to me at all tonight?" Beca asked.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm probably overreacting," Chloe said. "But, she gave me so much grief about keeping my distance from you, and she's been seeing Jesse for a month. A _month_, Becs!"

Beca sat up, leaning back on her hands and couldn't help the dopey smile that came to her face. Chloe stopped pacing to look at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Sorry," Beca said. "I liked it when you called me Becs."

Chloe rolled her eyes but found her lips twitching as she tried to keep from smiling. "Well, stop it. I'm still upset about Aubrey dating Jesse and not telling me about it."

"I know," Beca said, pressing her lips together, trying not to smile. She failed.

"Becs," Chloe said, stomping her foot. "Stop smiling. This is serious."

"I know, I know," Beca said, pulling herself together. "I'm sorry."

Beca's smile returned, and Chloe lunged at her, causing Beca to squeal and fall back onto the bed with Chloe lying on top of her.

"Stop smiling like that," Chloe said, laughing along with Beca.

They realized the intimate position they were in, and their laughter stopped. Beca reached up and gently tucked a lock of hair behind Chloe's ear.

Beca stared into Chloe's eyes and smiled. "Make me," she softly whispered.

Chloe leaned down and pressed her lips to Beca's. Beca put one arm around Chloe's waist and the other around her neck, and pulled Chloe to her, so she was flush on top of Beca.

Chloe let out a moan and shifted, bringing her knees up around Beca's hips, so she was essentially straddling Beca as she laid on top of her. Beca slid her hands down Chloe's back to her sides and then further down to her thighs. Chloe's dress had ridden up, and Beca slid her hands up and under Chloe's dress. She squeezed Chloe's legs, causing her to lift up onto her knees so Beca could slide the lower half of Chloe's dress free where it was trapped between their bodies. Chloe sat back on Beca's lap, and Beca gently moved her hands to Chloe's ass, caressing it and using both hands to pull Chloe closer to grind their hips together. They both moaned.

After a minute or two of wet, sloppy kisses, Chloe moved to sit up, and Beca chased her lips, not wanting to lose the connection. Beca was now sitting up with Chloe fully straddling her lap with her dress bunched around her hips. Their mouths were still joined as Beca's hand slowly moved up Chloe's back to unzip her dress. She moved her hands back down, gathering up Chloe's dress and slowly pulling it up Chloe's body. Beca pulled back from the kiss so she could take Chloe's dress completely off.

As soon as Chloe's dress cleared her head, Chloe tossed it aside. Chloe was now only clad in her bra and panties; Beca took a moment to admire the redhead. Chloe grabbed Beca's face and smashed their lips together, resuming their kiss. Beca put both arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her tighter to her. Her hands again ran up Chloe's back until they reached the clasp on Chloe's bra. Beca pulled back and looked into Chloe's eyes, seeking permission to continue. Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

Beca reclaimed Chloe's lips again and unhooked Chloe's bra. Beca slowly moved her hands around to Chloe's chest and slid her hands under Chloe's bra, using her thumbs to rub across Chloe's hardened nipples, causing them to harden even more. Chloe moaned and arched her back slightly, pushing her chest into Beca's hands as she squeezed and caressed Chloe's breasts.

Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head before pulling back and sliding her bra off her arms and tossing it off to the side.

Beca smiled as she slowly leaned in and kissed Chloe's neck just under her chin. She placed open-mouthed kisses down Chloe's throat until she reached her chest where she pulled Chloe's breast into her mouth. She used her tongue to swirl around her left nipple, while she moved her free hand between their bodies and cupped Chloe over her panties. Beca applied a little pressure and ran her hand back and forth. Chloe ground down on Beca's hand, moaning as she put her hands behind Beca's neck to pull her closer.

Chloe started grinding her hips, trying to increase the friction she had been seeking earlier. Her movements caused Beca to moan as she moved to attach her mouth to Chloe's other breast.

"Becs," Chloe moaned, her voice raspy and wanting.

Beca pulled back, releasing Chloe's breast with a pop and looking up at Chloe. Chloe gave her a sweet kiss as her hands moved to the buttons on Beca's shirt. She pulled back and stared into Beca's eyes as she slowly undid the buttons. Chloe whimpered when Beca moved her hand from Chloe's core to help slip Beca's shirt off her shoulders and down her arms.

Once Beca threw the shirt off to the side, Chloe leaned in for another kiss. She brought her hands down across Beca's chest, squeezing both breasts for a second and then using her hands to trace Beca's bra around to her back. Beca grabbed her hands to stop her, and Chloe pulled back with a questioning look on her face.

"It's in the front," Beca whispered as she brought Chloe's hands to her chest.

Chloe made quick work on the front-clasp and helped Beca pull her bra off her arms. It, too, was tossed aside. They both quickly pulled each other closer and started kissing again.

Beca's body shuddered as their naked chests met. She continued to caress Chloe's ass and thighs as Chloe squirmed in her lap. Beca put her hands on Chloe's thighs and caressed them as she moved closer to Chloe's center. She used her thumbs to caress Chloe's heat through her panties.

"Becs," Chloe whimpered and moaned.

Beca's thumbs continued their gentle caressing as she planted open mouth kisses across Chloe's jaw and down her neck. She felt and heard a low growl come from deep in Chloe's chest when she reached a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Becs, can you- Oh, God," Chloe said, and Beca continued to work on Chloe's neck.

"Mmmm," Chloe said. "You need to take off, mmmm, take off your skirt."

"M'kay," Beca mumbled. She pulled back from Chloe, and Chloe grabbed her in another hot kiss.

When the kiss broke, Beca removed her hands and placed them on Chloe's hips, gently pushing her to get her to move off her. "I need to stand up to take off my skirt."

"Oh," Chloe said and rolled off Beca to lay on her back, resting on her elbows as she watched Beca.

Beca jumped up and removed her skirt and panties, tossing them over her shoulder.

Chloe bit her lip and looked at Beca. Beca pointed to Chloe and twirled her finger over Chloe's panties. Chloe nodded, and Beca dropped a kiss on Beca's belly button, causing Chloe's stomach muscles to tighten. Beca slid her hands up Chloe's legs and over her hips to slide her fingers under the waistband of Chloe's panties before slowly sliding them down her legs and tossing them somewhere behind her. Chloe crooked her finger and motioned Beca back up to her.

Beca gently trailed her fingertips up Chloe's legs, smiling at the goosebumps that popped up. She continued to crawl up Chloe's body, using her left hand to balance herself over Chloe while maintaining her caresses with her right hand. Chloe couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Beca's arms dragging her the rest of the way and smashing their lips together. Beca gave a quick thrust of her hips, causing their centers to bump and Chloe's hips shot up to meet her.

Chloe was turned on and opened her legs wider as she continued to thrust her hips up into Beca. Beca smiled as she continued meeting Chloe thrust for thrust. She used her arms to hold herself up and looked down at Chloe.

"You are so beautiful," Beca said softly.

Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist, and said, "Please, touch me," and pulled Beca down into another kiss.

Beca was happy to oblige.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The next morning, Beca woke up as the big spoon to Chloe's little spoon. She smiled as she pulled Chloe closer to her and kissed her shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear. "Time to wake up."

"Mmm," Chloe mumbled and rolled over to face Beca, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't wanna."

Beca kissed Chloe until she responded by kissing her back. Beca pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "How about now?"

"I'm awake," Chloe sighed, and they were soon making out. Their hands started roaming, and things were progressing quickly when they were jolted apart by someone knocking on Beca's door.

"Who's that?" Chloe whispered.

"I don't know," Beca whispered back. "It's probably Jesse or Stacie."

"Neither one of them can see me here," Chloe said, her eyes wide. "Not like this."

There was another knock. "Just a minute," Beca called out.

Beca looked down at Chloe nervously chewing her lip. "Don't worry. You can hide in the closet, and I'll get rid of whoever it is."

"Okay," Chloe said, kissing Beca before jumping up and hurrying to hide in the closet.

Beca couldn't help but watch as Chloe hurried across the room, naked. There was another knock on the door, and Beca shook her head to get _those_ thoughts out of her head. She hurried after Chloe.

"Here," Beca whispered, tossing Chloe a shirt and some sweats while grabbing a shirt and sweats for herself. "Just in case."

Beca made sure Chloe was dressed before closing the closet door and answering the door.

"What took you so long?" Stacie asked as she walked into the room.

"Sorry, I had to throw something on," Beca said. "What's up?"

"I thought you might want to grab breakfast at the diner," Stacie said.

"Uh, I'm not dressed for it," Beca said. "Give me twenty minutes, and I'll meet you in your room."

"Why can't I just wait while you get dressed?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. That makes more sense."

"Why are you so nervous?" Stacie asked.

"What? I'm not nervous. I just have to find something to wear. And brush my teeth. I'd better get to it."

Beca went to her closet and quickly opened the door just wide enough for her to enter. She glanced around and didn't see Chloe.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered.

Chloe peeked out from the corner behind the clothes, and Beca had to stifle a laugh.

"You're going to breakfast with Stacie?" Chloe asked quietly.

"I have to," Beca said also keeping her voice low. "If I don't, she'll want to hang out here. Once we're gone, you can sneak out and head back to your apartment."

"I do need to talk to Brey," Chloe said, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you going to tell her about us?" Beca asked.

"Not yet," Chloe said. "I like it being our little secret. I'll tell her after the ICCAs. We've got too much riding on it, and I don't want to distract her."

"You know you're doing the same thing to her that she did to you by not telling her," Beca said.

"I know," Chloe said. "I just want to enjoy us for a bit."

"I get it," Beca said. "And, I'm fine with keeping it between us."

"Can I come over here after I talk to her?" Chloe asked. "I have a feeling I'm not going to want to be around her, but I do want to be around you."

"You're welcome here any time," Beca said with a smile.

"Thanks, Becs," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca.

Beca pulled Chloe to her and smashed her lips against Chloe's. Chloe let out a moan and kissed Beca back. They jerked apart when there was a couple of taps against the closet door.

"Beca?" Stacie's voice came from outside the closet. "Everything okay in there? I thought I heard voices."

"Shit," Beca mumbled. She spoke a bit louder as she called out to Stacie, "It's all good. I was, um, talking to myself trying to figure out which shirt to wear."

"Oh, okay," Stacie said. "Could you hurry up? I'm hungry."

"Be out in a minute," Beca said. She looked at Chloe and whispered, "I'm sorry, babe, I have to go."

"I'll see you later?" Chloe asked, also whispering.

"Absolutely," Beca said. "My roommate won't be back until some time on Monday. There's a spare key over the door. You can use it if I'm not here when you get back."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Beca grabbed some clothes and quickly put them on. She used the sink closet to brush her teeth and run a comb through her hair. She kissed Chloe one last time and eased out of the closet.

"All set," Beca said as Stacie stood to walk to the door.

Chloe waited fifteen minutes before leaving Beca's room.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

"Brey? Are you home?" Chloe called out as she entered her apartment.

Chloe was relieved when she received no answer. She hurried to her room and stripped out of Beca's clothes. She grabbed her robe and a towel and went in to take a shower.

After the shower, Chloe got dressed and went to the kitchen to get some juice. She sat on the sofa to wait for Aubrey to get home.

Chloe turned on the television for background noise. She stared blankly at the screen as her mind went back to last night with Beca. She was feeling a little frustrated since Stacie almost caught them this morning and they didn't get to finish what they had started.

Chloe threw her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes. "_God, I can't believe I gave in so easily on the first date_," she thought. A smile came to her face. "_But it was so good and felt so right. It would have been even better this morning if Stacie hadn't interrupted._ Ughhh!"

"You okay, Chloe?" Aubrey asked, causing Chloe's head to snap around and look at her.

Chloe had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard Aubrey come in.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Stacie and Beca placed their breakfast orders, and Stacie sat back with her arms crossed over her chest and smirk on her face.

"What?" Beca asked as she picked up her coffee.

"Who were you hiding in the closet when I got there?"

Beca almost choked on her coffee. "Who? Hiding? Closet? What?"

"That's what I'm asking," Stacie said. "Who was hiding in the closet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beca said.

"It was Chloe, wasn't it?" Stacie asked.

"Chloe? Pfft," Beca stammered. "You know she doesn't like me like that."

"Ah, but the evidence says otherwise," Stacie said.

Beca's eyes widened. "Evidence? What evidence?"

"The dress on your floor," Stacie said. "Plus the matching bra and panties. They all looked suspiciously like what Chloe bought when we went shopping a couple of weeks ago; right down to the same color and everything."

Beca knew she was caught and dropped her head to the table. "Fine; it was Chloe in the closet. We went on a date, and she spent the night."

"I knew it!" Stacie exclaimed. "I knew you and Chloe would get together."

Beca's head popped up. "Could you keep it down? Chloe and I don't want anyone to know yet. So, please don't tell anyone, especially Aubrey or the Bellas. We plan to tell everyone after the ICCAs."

"I won't say anything," Stacie said. "I promise."

"Thank you," Beca said with a grateful sigh.

"So, how was it?"

"I'm not talking about my sex life with you," Beca said, blushing.

"Excuse you," Stacie said. "I have enough sex of my own I don't need to hear about someone else's sexploits. I meant the date. How was the date?"

Beca smiled and said, "Did you not hear the part where I said she spent the night?"

Stacie laughed, and Beca proceeded to tell her about (most of) the date.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Chloe cleared her throat. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. I'm upset with you, and I don't want to get into a big fight, but you are such a hypocrite."

"I know," Aubrey said and flopped down in the chair across from Chloe. "I just. I don't even know how to explain it."

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Jesse?"

"I didn't know how," Aubrey said. "He's a Treble, Chloe, and I've distrusted anyone who was a Treble for so long, it surprised me. He's nothing like I thought; he's been really sweet to me."

"Is he dating you so he can sabotage us?" Chloe asked.

"What? No," Aubrey said. "Why would you say that?"

"Maybe because you've drilled it into my head that the Trebles can't be trusted," Chloe said. "You know like you said every time Beca tried to do something nice for us. Or reminding me of the no Treble-boning rule every time Beca's name was even mentioned. So, why shouldn't I question Jesse's motives?"

"Because I'm in love with him," Aubrey said. "And he wouldn't do that."

"Oh, so now you're in love with Jesse?" Chloe scoffed. "After a month?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said with a soft smile. "I am."

Chloe melted at this and jumped up to hug Aubrey. "Oh, my God, Brey. That is so awesome. I'm so happy for you."

"Wait. What?" Aubrey said, confused. "You're okay with this? With Jesse and me?"

"Brey," Chloe said, pulling back and looking at Aubrey. "You're the only one who cares about the no-Trebles rule. No one else cares."

"So, what was with the whole third-degree just now about trusting Jesse?"

"You deserved it," Chloe said.

Aubrey chuckled and said, "You're right." She let out a sigh. "I guess it is time to abolish the no Trebles rule."

"It's past time if you ask me," Chloe said.

"So, does this mean you're going to ask Beca out?"

"Are you going to tell the girls about Jesse?" Chloe asked, avoiding Aubrey's question.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to keep it to yourself?" Aubrey asked, looking at Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"I don't want them distracted," Aubrey said. "We are only a week away from the ICCAs, and we have a lot riding on it."

"I won't say anything," Chloe said. "You have my best friend promise."

"Thank you," Aubrey said, pulling Chloe into a hug.

"Do you think when the girls find out about Jesse and me, they'll give me a hard time?"

"Oh, abso-aca-lutely," Chloe said with a laugh.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca chewed her lip and stared down at the text she wrote. She must have been staring at it for about ten minutes before she finally pressed SEND.

Beca: _Stacie knows._

It was just about a minute later that Chloe responded.

Chloe: _Meet me at the diner on the other side of campus._

"Shit," Beca muttered.

Beca: _Be there in 20_

Beca made her way to the diner and found a booth. She ordered coffee for her and Chloe and then sat nervously, bouncing her leg up and down. Chloe was going to be so pissed at her.

Beca was sipping on her coffee when Chloe came in a few minutes later.

"Sorry," Chloe said as she slid into the booth. "Aubrey caught me as I was leaving."

"S'okay," Beca said, staring at Chloe. "Are you mad at me because Stacie knows?"

"No," Chloe said with a sigh. "But, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone until after the ICCAs."

"I didn't tell her," Beca said. "She figured it out."

"How?" Chloe asked.

"She recognized your dress laying on the floor," Beca said.

"Oh," Chloe said. "She was with me when I bought it. She said I looked really hot it in."

"You do," Beca said.

A thought came to Beca, and she had to choke down the laugh that suddenly wanted to come out. Chloe could see Beca struggling not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chloe said.

"I'm sorry," Beca said between laughs.

"Beca, I'm trying to be serious," Chloe said. "We can't let anyone else find out about us until we're ready to tell them."

"I know," Beca choked out and looked down at the table. She took a deep breath and let it out. She ran both hands down her face and said, "Okay, there. Serious face."

Beca tried to be serious, but a laugh burst out, and she couldn't stop once she started.

"I'm sorry," Beca said, wiping tears from her eyes. "All I can think of is how that dress looked good on you, but it did look much better on the floor."

"Beca," Chloe said, her lips twitching as she tried to hold back her smile.

"I'm really sorry," Beca said. "But it is funny." She finally got herself under control and reached across and took Chloe's hand. "I'm sorry, and don't worry. Stacie won't say anything. We're still good to tell everyone after the ICCAs."

"I'm sorry, too," Chloe said, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of Beca's hands. "I wasn't mad at Stacie knowing. I just wanted to spend some time with you. This next week is going to be crazy."

"Yeah, Jesse has us doing extra rehearsals for the ICCAs," Beca said. "But I think I know a way we can spend some time together soon."

"Really?" Chloe's interest was piqued. "How?"

"As the only female member of the Trebles, I'll have my own room in New York," Beca said. "Maybe we can figure out a way for you to sneak away from the Bellas for a bit and we can have a date in the room. We can order room service and watch a movie or something."

"I would love that," Chloe said. She bit her lip and leaned in and whispered, "Especially if we can do the _or something_."

"Um, about that," Beca said. "We had sex on our first date, and I was hoping we could take a step back. I want to get to know you and not have this be just about sex. Would you mind if we slowed down just a bit?"

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Trust me, it was great and I really, really want to do it again," Beca said. "Just maybe wait until we've had a couple of more dates before it happens again. I want a real relationship with you and not have sex get in the way."

"I want a real relationship with you, too," Chloe said, smiling at Beca. "And I think it's a good idea to slow down a bit."

Beca let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She looked at Chloe and said, "Thank you."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca toward her as she leaned across the table and kissed her. She pulled back from Beca and whispered, "Just don't make me wait too long before we do _**it**_ again."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Chloe was smiling as she typed out a text to Beca. Stacie walked in and dropped her bag by a chair. She greeted everyone and noticed Chloe smiling down at her phone. She walked over to her.

"Texting anyone I know?" Stacie asked.

Chloe jumped, having spaced out while texting with Beca.

"Oh, shit," Chloe squealed. "Stacie, you scared me."

"Sorry," Stacie said. She leaned in and whispered, "Tell Beca, I said hi."

Chloe blushed but smiled. "I will."

Chloe continued texting until Aubrey called the group together to begin practice.

Meanwhile, Jesse had given the Trebles the day off from practice since the ICCAs were in two days. He wanted them to be fresh on the day of the competition.

Beca was sitting in her dorm room, texting Chloe before her Bellas practice began. They hadn't been able to see each other since she told Chloe about Stacie knowing they were together. Her phone pinged again.

She smiled as she read the text from Chloe.

Chloe: _Stacie just scared the shit out of me._

Chloe: _She said hi._

Beca: _Ask Stacie if she wants to order food for dinner. You should join us._

Chloe: _I get to see you?_

Beca: _Better. I get to see you. _

Chloe: _Aww, you like me._

Beca: _Shut up._

Chloe: _I like you, too._

Beca: _So, will you come over? The Trebles are leaving tomorrow for New York, and I want to see you before we go. Do I need to beg?_

Chloe: _Can I come over even if Stacie doesn't?_

Beca: _Are you seriously asking me that question?_

Chloe: _Okay, I'll def be there around 6 if that's okay. And, I'll ask Stacie, too._

Beca: _6 is perfect. Since I don't have practice tell me what you guys want and I'll order it to be here by the time you arrive._

Chloe: _Okay. I have to go — Brey's starting practice._

Beca: _See you later. Can't wait._

Chloe put her phone away and joined Aubrey.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca was working on a mix when her phone pinged.

Chloe: _Stacie and I want pizza. We both want Hawaiian. We're going to shower and change and then be over._

Beca: _Hawaiian? I may have to rethink this relationship if you think pineapple belongs on pizza. I'll see you when you get here. Hurry._

Stacie and Chloe were walking out of the Auditorium when Chloe laughed. "Beca apparently doesn't like pineapple on pizza."

"I know," Stacie said. "She gives me a hard time about every time I order it. She spends a good ten minutes going on and on about it."

"Later," Chloe said as she split off to head to her apartment.

"I'll see you there," Stacie said.

About thirty minutes later, Chloe knocked on Beca's door. Beca opened it with a smile. Chloe smiled back and leaned in to kiss Beca when she noticed Stacie and pulled back.

"Don't let me stop you," Stacie said with a grin. "I'm just glad you two got your heads out of your asses and got together."

"Thanks," Chloe said and quickly kissed Beca. She sat on Beca's bed.

"Pizza should be here in a few minutes," Beca said as she sat next to Chloe on her bed. "I'm glad you came over."

"Are the Trebles really driving their bus to New York?" Stacie asked.

"They do it every year," Chloe said.

"I am not looking forward to a fourteen-hour drive with a bunch of guys," Beca said and shuddered. "The bus already smells like farts and feet. It is not a pleasant odor."

Stacie and Chloe laughed. Beca went to say something but stopped when there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer.

The pizza delivery guy looked up when the door opened and let out a "wow, you're hot." Chloe got up and reached past Beca to take the pizzas out of the guy's hands. She pushed Beca back and goes to close the door.

"What? No tip?"

"I got a tip for you," Chloe said. "Don't ogle someone else's girlfriend when delivering pizzas."

She then slammed the door in the guy's face. She went back to sit on the bed with Beca and Stacie both looking at her.

"What?" Chloe asked

"Girlfriend?" Stacie asked with an arched eyebrow.

Beca just stood there smiling, not saying a word.

"Oh," Chloe said, blushing. "I, um." She looked at Beca, who was still standing by the door, smiling.

"I'm good with it," Beca said and moved to the bed to sit down. "I mean if you meant it."

"I did," Chloe said, smiling.

Beca and Chloe sat, making heart eyes at each other.

"Okay," Stacie getting up. "I'm going back to my room. This sexual tension is making me horny."

Chloe laughed, and Beca blushed.

"Stay," Chloe said. "You haven't had your pizza."

"I don't understand how you can eat pineapple on your pizza," Beca said, grimacing. "That's just gross."

"And, here we go," Stacie said, grabbing a slice and listening to Beca tell them how gross pineapple on pizza was.

A few hours later, Stacie stood and stretched. "It's getting late," she said. "I'm going to head back to my room."

"Goodnight," Chloe said.

"Goodnight," Beca said. "I'll see you when you guys get to New York."

Stacie gave a wave and left Beca and Chloe alone.

"So," Beca said.

"So," Chloe said.

"Um, were you serious about me being your girlfriend?"

"I was. I am."

Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss Chloe. Chloe met her halfway. Beca pulled back.

"As much as I would love for my girlfriend to stay," Beca said. "I should get to bed. The bus is leaving at six in the morning."

"Okay," Chloe said, giving Beca a quick kiss before getting up.

Beca got up with her and walked to the door. "Text me when you get home."

"I will," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a hug. "I'll see you when I get to New York."

Beca pulled out of the hug. "Absolutely."

After another quick kiss, Chloe left. Beca sighed as she closed the door.

"I think I'm in love."


	7. Chapter 7

**THE TREBLE VS THE BELLA  
Chapter 7**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay in posting. Labor Day (last-minute invite to a party/cookout) and Hurricane Dorian here in the U.S. had me sidetracked. I'm okay, but my family in Savannah, GA, had to evacuate, and I was busy calling around for a place for them to stay while they drove to safety. All are safe._

* * *

"Do these guys ever air this thing out?" Beca asked, scrunching her nose as she got on the Trebles bus.

"It is a little ripe," Jesse said, grimacing at the odor. "We can't do anything about it now. I'll make sure it gets cleaned up when we get back."

Beca found a seat and Jesse plopped down next to her. Beca opened the window behind her to allow some fresher air to circulate. She noticed one or two of the others opening their windows as well.

"This is so exciting," Jesse said. "Our first year on the team and we're going to the ICCAs. How cool is that?"

"Very," Beca deadpanned.

The rest of the Trebles loaded onto the bus and Donald drove off.

"Our first stop is in two hours for breakfast," Donald called back. "Anyone who falls asleep risks being left on the bus while the rest of us eat. No more warnings."

Jesse looked at Beca and asked, "If I fall asleep, will you wake me when we stop for breakfast?"

"Hmm, maybe," Beca said with an evil grin.

"Beca," Jesse whined.

"Oh, God, quit your whining," Beca said. "You are such a child sometimes. Yes, I'll wake you for breakfast."

"Thanks," Jesse said and laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes.

Beca pulled out her phone and texted Chloe.

Beca: _We're on our way. This bus smells worse than it did when we went to Regionals. Please text me some time in the next 15 hours to make sure I'm still alive._

Beca pocketed her phone and looked out the window as the bus made its way off campus and to the main highway.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

"Beca, wake up," Jesse said, shaking Beca. "We've stopped for breakfast."

Beca wakes up to Jesse shaking her. "What?"

"Food," Jesse said and made his way off the bus.

Beca stretched and followed behind Jesse. She shakes her head, trying to shake the sleep out of her brain; she doesn't remember falling asleep.

Beca made her way into the diner and sat at an empty seat. The waitress came around and took their orders, and the guys started talking and being overly loud. Beca decided to check her phone.

Chloe: _How's it going?_

Beca noticed the text was sent about ten minutes ago.

Beca_: Did you just wake up?_

Chloe:_ Been up for just a bit. I couldn't text because I had to listen to Aubrey talking about Jesse._

Beca_: I can't believe she gave you such a hard time about me being a Treble and she's with a Treble. And we weren't even close to being friends or anything else._

Chloe_: She said she loves him._

Beca_: What? Wow. I've got a long ride. I might just have to bust him on being with Aubrey to see how he feels about her._

"Who are you texting?" Jesse asked as he tried to see her phone.

Beca pulled the phone to her chest. "No one."

"Fine," Jesse said. "I need to talk to you about something when you're done flirting with your mystery texter."

"I'm not flirting," Beca said.

Beca: _I have to stop. Jesse's being nosey. I'll text when we're back on the bus._

Chloe_: Okay. I'll talk to you later. Miss you._

Beca:_ You're such a cheeseball. _

Beca: _Miss you, too._

Beca put her phone away and looked at Jesse. "Okay, so what'd you want to talk about?"

"Dad," Jesse said and put up his hand before Beca could say anything. "I know you don't want to but hear me out. Please?"

Beca crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Can we talk about it on the bus? I don't want to ruin my appetite."

"As long as we talk, I don't mind when," Jesse said.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca and Jesse had been on the bus for thirty minutes, and neither had said a word. Jesse finally asked, "Are we going to talk or what?"

"You want to talk? Let's talk," Beca said. "When were you going to tell me about you and Aubrey?"

"Um, what?" Jesse asked, looking nervous.

"You and Aubrey?" Beca repeated. "You've been dating for a little over a month. When were you going to tell me?"

"Uh, after the ICCAs?" Jesse said, his voice rising. He let out a heavy sigh. "I wanted to tell you. I swear, I did. Only Aubrey wanted to wait to tell everyone, so it didn't interfere with everyone's focus on the ICCAs."

"How did it even happen?" Beca asked. "When did it even happen? Last I saw she was ranting and raving about how awful the Trebles are. Which means she was ranting and raving about how awful you are."

"I helped change her mind about us," Jesse said with a smug smile. "Well, about me."

Beca stared at him with her best resting bitch face.

"Fine," he said. "It sort of started before Spring Break. We went on our first date but didn't tell anyone. Over Spring Break, we texted and talked on the phone. I really like her, Beca. Plus, she told me she's ending the No Trebles rule."

"So, how did you two even start talking?" Beca asked.

"I ran into her the day after you were arrested and yelled at her," Jesse said. "Mostly about how she was wrong about you. I don't know exactly when I stopped yelling, and we started really talking, but the next thing I knew, I invited her for coffee. I consider that our first date. When we were done, I asked her out to dinner."

Jesse was smiling when he finished talking. Beca couldn't help but be happy for him.

"I guess I approve," Beca said, laughing when he raised his fist in the air and yelled "Yes!"

"Wait," Jesse said, bringing his arm down. "How'd you know about Aubrey and me?"

Beca's phone pinging with a text saved her from answering. She held up a finger to make Jesse wait and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Chloe.

"Hey!" Beca yelled as Jesse grabbed her phone from her and held it out of her reach.

"Who texts you to make you smile like that?" Jesse asked, laughing. He looked at Beca's phone and went quiet. "Why is Chloe texting you?"

Beca grabbed her phone back. "None of your business."

"You hypocrite," Jesse said. He noticed the other Trebles starting to look over at them. He turned his back on them and leaned into Beca. "Are you dating Chloe?"

Beca let out a heavy sigh. "Yes."

"Oh, my God," Jesse said and smiled. "Can we double sometime?"

"What? You're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I knew you liked her. I'm happy for you. So, tell me everything. Did you ask her or did she ask you? Where'd you go?"

"You remember that day you found me at the library?"

Jesse nodded.

"I was working on her to get her to ask me out."

"Oh, I interrupted you. Shit, I'm sorry, Beca."

"It's okay. She did ask me out."

"Was that the text you got when we were at the diner?"

"Yep," Beca said.

"Wow," Jesse said.

Beca and Jesse sat thinking about their new significant others. They smiled and looked at each other.

"I think I'm in love with her," the two siblings said simultaneously.

They started laughing, and Jesse pulled Beca to him in a hug.

"I feel like I got my sister back," Jesse said. "Talking and telling each other our secrets. I missed this. I missed us."

Beca pulled back from the hug and smiled. "It's nice to be you and me again."

Beca's phone pinged again.

"Oh, shoot," Beca said as she opened the text. "I forgot Chloe texted."

"Whipped," Jesse coughed out.

Beca didn't hear or respond; she too was busy reading Chloe's text and smiling.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca and Jesse talked until Uni stopped for dinner. Beca texted Chloe to let her know where they were and how things were going.

Beca: _Jesse and I have been talking almost the whole time_.

Chloe:_ That's good. Right?_

Beca: _Yeah, it is. I missed him so much, and now we promised to be there for each other no matter what. I know this time he will be._

Chloe: _I'm so happy for you, babe. I know how much you wanted to get back to the way things were before._

Beca: _Babe? Moving kind of fast aren't you, Beale?_

Chloe: _Nope. Moving at a medium speed. Trying to honor my promise to take it slow, but also moving things along so I can see you naked again_.

Beca's face reddened, and she looked around the table to see if anyone was paying attention to her. Lucky for her, Jesse was turned away from her talking to one of the other Trebles.

Beca: _You're killing me._

"Eat up, Beca," Jesse said, startling Beca. "We're leaving soon."

Beca: _I have to go. I'll text you once we're back on the road. Love you._

Beca put her phone in her pocket and started eating. Suddenly, her phone started pinging, and Jesse looked at her.

"Someone misses you," Jesse said with a smile.

Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. Her brows furrowed.

"What the hell does she mean did I mean it?" Beca mumbled as she scrolled through her text thread. "Did I mean - Oh, shit!"

Beca's phone rang.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

"Chloe, calm down," Stacie said. "Aubrey's going to come over here if you don't stop."

'But she texted _Love you_," Chloe said. "Do you think she meant it as in I love you?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Stacie said. "But judging how long she's been into you before you got together, I'd say yes, she does."

"But, we just started dating," Chloe said. "How can she be sure she loves me."

"Let me ask you this," Stacie said. "Do you love her?"

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly. She looked at Stacie who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe looked down at her phone. Her thumb hovered over the call button for a few seconds before she pressed it and put the phone to her ear.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

"Oh, shit!"

"Everything okay, Beca?" Donald asked.

"Um, what? Yeah, yeah," Beca stammered. "I, uh, I'll be right back."

Beca jumped up from the table and hurried to go outside. Jesse watched her go and decided to follow her.

Beca's phone stopped ringing, and she paced back and forth, not knowing what to do. She jumped when Jesse spoke.

"You sure you're okay, Beca?"

"I did something," Beca said, looking pale.

"What did you do?"

"I may have told Chloe I loved her in a text," Beca said.

Jesse stared at her for a moment and then started laughing. Beca's face took on an angry glare.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said. "Is that all? Why are you freaking out about it?"

"I, um, I don't know," Beca said.

"What's the problem?" Jesse asked. "You said you thought you love her."

"I do," Beca said. "But it's kind of soon, don't you think? And to tell her over a text is...wrong somehow."

"No, I don't. I knew I loved Aubrey after our second date," Jesse said.

"I, uh-"

Beca's phone started ringing again.

"Ah," she cried out and threw the phone at Jesse; he managed to catch it before it fell to the ground.

Jessed laughed and looked down to see Chloe calling.

"Hey, Chloe," Jesse said, answering the call.

Beca's eyes widened, and she started trying to get the phone away from Jesse. He moved around to keep her from getting to it.

"She's right here," Jesse said. "Yeah, she's freaking out a bit."

Beca punched him in the arm. "Give me my phone," she said, holding out her hand.

"Here she is," Jesse said, handing Beca her phone with a cheesy grin. "Good luck."

Jesse turned and went back inside the restaurant. Beca took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear.

"Heyyyy," Beca said.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Chloe asked, smiling. "I was hoping I could hear you say what you texted out loud to me. In-person would be preferable, but over the phone is good too."

"Wait. You, you're not freaked out?"

"I was at first. But I realized something."

Beca waited, and when Chloe didn't say anything else, she asked, "What did you realize?"

"I realized that," Chloe said and paused before softly saying, "I love you, too."

A smile came to Beca's face as she said, "Good. I meant it, and I do love you."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Jesse and the Trebles exited the restaurant to find Beca sitting on a bench with a grin on her face.

"Go ahead, guys," Jesse told the Trebles. "We'll be there in a minute."

The guys nodded and made their way to their bus. Jesse sat down next to Beca.

"I'm guessing by that silly grin on your face everything worked out okay," Jesse said.

"She said she loved me, too," Beca said.

Jesse grabbed Beca in a side hug. "Congratulations! Hey, maybe we can double now."

"That may have to wait," Beca said. "Chloe hasn't told Aubrey about us yet."

"Oh," Jesse said. "She's going to be upset."

"Why?" Beca asked. "She's dating a Treble and didn't tell Chloe until Chloe caught you guys together."

"I didn't mean because you're a Treble," Jesse said. "I meant because she's Chloe's best friend. Aubrey was really upset over keeping her and me a secret from Chloe. And she was secretly glad that Chloe found out. I think she might feel as if Chloe is using this as payback."

"Chloe wouldn't do that," Beca said. "She had already said she was going to tell Aubrey after the ICCAs. She doesn't want to upset her before their performance."

"Come on, you guys!" Donald yelled from the bus.

"We should go," Jesse said. "We can talk more on the bus."

Beca stood, and she and Jesse made their way to the bus. Jesse found a seat and Beca sat next to him.

The bus pulled off with Uni behind the wheel. Jesse and Beca sat quietly for a few minutes.

"You said earlier you wanted to talk to me about dad," Beca said, breaking the silence.

"You really want to talk about dad?"

"Not really," Beca said honestly. "I just want to get my mind on something else for a bit. I'm nervous about Chloe telling Aubrey about us."

"Okay," Jesse said. "Before you get mad at me, please let me say what I have to say."

Beca took a breath and let it out. "Okay."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Chloe's smile was bigger and brighter than Stacie had ever seen.

"I take it the discussion went well," Stacie said.

"She loves me," Chloe said. "She actually said she loves me."

Stacie squealed, causing the girls to look over at them. Stacie ignored them and pulled Chloe into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Chloe said, pulling away from Stacie. "Aubrey looks like she's about to come over here. We'd better join the other girls."

Stacie and Chloe walked over to the other Bellas, both wearing big smiles.

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey said, getting their attention. "Our flight leaves at 9:15 am tomorrow, so I want everyone to get whatever they are taking to New York and meet at our apartment by eight tonight. We're going to have everyone stay over so we can guarantee we leave on time for the airport. Chloe and I will order pizza."

"We have an airport shuttle picking us up at 6:30 am," Chloe said.

Several groans were heard, and Aubrey quieted them by raising an eyebrow and looking around at them.

"We'll be staying for two nights," Chloe continued. "We arrive in New York around 11:30 tomorrow. We will check into our hotel and have lunch together. Our rehearsal time is 3:00 pm sharp at Lincoln Center, so we don't want anyone wandering off. We will stick together until after dinner. Then you can have a few hours of free time. Everyone's curfew will be 11:00 pm, with no exceptions. Aubrey and I will be checking every room."

"What are we doing before the competition?" Jessica asked.

"We'll have breakfast together," Aubrey said. "Then we will be doing some sightseeing. We will return to the hotel at 5:00 to freshen up and meet for dinner at 6:00. They have buses that will shuttle us to the Lincoln Center starting at 7:30. We will be assigned a dressing room where we can change for the competition. The ICCAs start at 9:00 pm. I'm not sure exactly what time we'll perform, but it will be close to the end. Did I forget anything, Chloe?"

"I think you covered it all," Chloe said with a smile. "And, win or lose, we will be celebrating when it's all over."

"Yes!" the girls all cheer.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

"Dad wants to talk to you," Jesse said. "But, he's embarrassed he let things get this bad between you. He told me that he called mom after I told him about some of the stuff you said. She told him that you were making things up because you wanted attention."

Beca scoffed and started to say something. Jesse held up his hand.

"Wait until I'm done, please," Jesse said. Beca nodded, and Jesse continued. "Okay. After he talked to mom, that's when he told me you were making it all up. He didn't have any reason not to believe mom. Then when mom died, he called Grams. She told him that everything you said was true."

Jesse stopped and looked at Beca with sorrow in his eyes. "Dad didn't know what to do. He wanted to reach out to you, but you had stopped trying to communicate with me, and we figured you didn't want to hear from either one of us. And I wanted to call you but didn't know what to say. After a while, it was just easier to ignore everything and pretend like everything was fine. So, we did."

Jesse ran a hand through his hair. "When mom died, I chose not to come to the funeral. I wanted to see you, but knowing what she did to you, I was so angry at mom I couldn't come. And for that, I will forever be sorry. One because it was a chance to let you know I was there for you, and two because my mom died and I didn't say goodbye." Jesse wiped the tears from his face and looked at Beca. "And I know it's too little, too late, but dad and I really want to make it up to you. So, he wants to talk to you. Maybe you can come to dinner at dad's place and that way you can yell at us and give us hell without an audience. Hopefully, when the dust settles, we can be a family again."

Beca swallowed and wiped at her tears. She nodded and said, "I'll have dinner with you and dad."

"Thank you," Jesse said, pulling Beca into a hug. "That's all I ask."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The next day, the Bellas arrive in New York and check into the hotel. They are waiting for their lunch orders when Chloe's phone pings with a text notification.

Beca: _Are you all checked in yet? We're on our way back from rehearsal right now._

Chloe_: Yep. I'm in Room 332._

Beca_: Seriously? I'm in 327. Want to have our date tonight?_

Chloe:_ I'd love to._

Beca:_ Great. Let me know what time you're free._

Chloe_: I'm going to tell Aubrey about us. I don't want to be sneaking around. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want._

Beca_: Okay. Want me to be there when you do? I don't want you upset or have her yell at you._

Chloe_: Yes, please._

Beca_: Okay. When are you going to tell her?_

Chloe_: After lunch, we're going to our rooms. I want to tell her then._

Beca_: Text me when you're on your way to your room. I'll meet you there._

Chloe_: I love you._

Beca_: I love you, too, and I can't wait to say it to you in person._

Chloe_: Me, too. I have to go; our food is here._

Beca_: Okay._

Chloe put her phone in her pocket and chatted with the girls as they ate lunch. Once they were done eating, Chloe began to get nervous. She didn't know how Aubrey was going to react.

They left the restaurant and were making their way to the elevators when Stacie held Chloe back.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked. "You seem a bit out of it."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Beca and I are going to tell Aubrey about us. I'm nervous."

"Why?" Stacie said. "She's your best friend. She'll be happy for you."

"I hope so," Chloe said. "I have to text Beca and let her know we're on our way up."

Chloe: _We're at the elevators and should be in our room shortly._

Beca:_ I'll be waiting for you._

True to her word, Beca was waiting outside Aubrey and Chloe's room when they got off the elevator.

The Bellas all greeted Beca as they walked by. Beca saw Chloe and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," Beca said as Chloe and Aubrey walked up.

"Hi, Beca," Aubrey said. "Did you need something?"

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "Can I talk to you? And Chloe."

"Sure, come on in," Aubrey said as she opened the door.

Beca and Chloe followed Aubrey in. Chloe stood near Beca, nervously chewing her lip.

"Relax," Beca said. "I got this."

Chloe nodded, and Aubrey turned to look at Beca.

"What's up?" Aubrey asked.

"I know you're going to be mad," Beca said. "But, we don't want to hide it anymore."

"Hide what?"

"I'm in love with Chloe, and she's in love with me," Beca said. "We've only been together for a short while, but she means the world to me. I'm the one who asked that we keep it a secret so if you're going to yell at anyone, yell at me."

Beca swallowed and let out a breath. Chloe smiled and took Beca's hand.

"I do love her, Brey," Chloe said, turning to look at Aubrey.

"How long exactly?"

"Our first date was the night I saw you and Jesse at the ice cream place," Chloe said.

Aubrey looked at Beca. "So, you know about Jesse and me?"

"Yeah," Beca said.

Aubrey smiled and walked over to the couple. She grabbed them both to her in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you two," Aubrey said.

"Really?" Chloe asked, her voice muffled against Aubrey's shoulder.

Aubrey pulled back. "Of course, I am," she said. "I know how much you liked her from the beginning. Initially, she wouldn't have been my first choice for you, but she's grown on me."

"Oh, Brey," Chloe said and pulled Aubrey into a hug. "Thank you."

"I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't okay with it," Aubrey said. "Oh, now we can double-date."

"Now, you sound like Jesse," Beca mumbled.

Aubrey pulled out her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm telling the girls to come here to our room," Aubrey said. "I want to tell them about Jesse and me."

"What about us?" Beca asked.

"That's up to you," Aubrey said. "I want to be able to hold my boyfriend's hand and kiss him without worrying about who might see us."

"Can we tell them?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Definitely," Beca said. "I want to be able to do all that stuff with my girlfriend, too."

There was a knock on the door and Aubrey went to answer. Soon all the Bellas were in the room. Stacie saw Beca and raised an eyebrow at her. Beca just smiled and shrugged.

Aubrey was surprised at how well the Bellas accepted that she and Chloe had both broken the no Trebles oath. The girls were excited for their sister Bellas.

"And girls," Aubrey said as they started to leave. "You are on your own after rehearsal. I'm going to ask my boyfriend out on a date."

The girls cheered and left, smiling and laughing.

Before they parted, Beca and Chloe made plans to have a nice dinner somewhere before going back to Beca's room to watch a movie.

Aubrey asked Jesse out, and they made plans to spend the evening together. As Captains, they made plans to have the two groups go on a sightseeing tour the next day.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Later that evening, Beca and Chloe were cuddling on Beca's bed while a movie played in the background.

"I'm glad Aubrey knows about us," Beca said.

"Me, too," Chloe said. "I'm glad the Bellas accept it, too."

"Yeah," Beca said. "Jesse told the Trebles, and they didn't seem to care one way or the other."

Chloe snuggled closer to Beca.

"I, um, I think I'm going to quit the Trebles," Beca said, causing Chloe to sit up and look at her.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just feels like I should."

"Again, why? Becs, you're doing great with them. Why would you want to quit?"

"I've been thinking, and I want to be able to spend some time with you after you graduate," Beca said. "I won't have much time if I'm tied up with rehearsals and school."

"You're staying?" Chloe asked. "I thought you were leaving after this semester."

"I changed my mind," Beca said. "I mean, Jesse will still be here. Plus, I've made some friends, and I'd like to see it through."

"Well, then bonus for you. I'll be here, too," Chloe said. "I kind of failed Russian Lit so I won't be graduating."

"What?" Beca asked. "How did that happen?"

"My heart wasn't in it," Chloe said. "I'm afraid of what's out there in the real world. I love being a Bella, and it makes me feel safe and like I belong. And, there's you. I don't want to lose you."

Chloe wiped at a tear that fell.

"Come here," Beca said and pulled Chloe into a hug. "I don't want to lose you, either. Want to come to Maine with me this summer? You can meet my Grams. And if things work out, maybe you can meet my dad."

"Your dad?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Jesse said he wanted to talk to me. To make things right between us. And I, uh, I want that, too."

Chloe was stopped from saying anything by a knock on the door. Beca pulled away from Chloe and went to answer it. She was surprised to find Aubrey standing there.

"I need to speak with Chloe," Aubrey said as she entered.

"Come on in," Beca said, holding the door open.

"What's wrong, Brey?"

"I, uh, brought your pajamas and clothes for tomorrow," Aubrey said, holding out her arms. "Jesse is, um, spending the night with me so I thought you wouldn't mind staying with Beca."

Beca's face lit up, and Chloe smiled. "Sure, if Beca doesn't mind."

"I do not mind at all," Beca said.

"Thanks," Aubrey said and put the clothes on the bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Aubrey hurried out the door with a "Goodnight." Chloe put her clothes on the dresser and stood in front of Beca.

"So, I'm spending the night with you?" Chloe said.

"Looks like," Beca said.

"Are we still taking things slow?"

"That depends," Beca said, taking a step closer to Chloe.

"On what?" Chloe asked, taking a step closer to Beca, so they were toe-to-toe.

"On how good you are at seducing me to make me change my mind," Beca said with a smile.

"Challenge accepted," Chloe said as she closed the small distance and smashed her lips against Beca's.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The next morning, Beca and Chloe walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand. They were surprised to see some Bellas and Trebles having breakfast together. They joined the group. Chloe was sitting next to Stacie, while Beca was next to Fat Amy.

"Someone got laid last night," Stacie whispered to Chloe.

"More than once," Chloe said with a wink and a smile.

Jesse and Aubrey walked in together and greeted everyone. The rest of the Bellas and Trebles followed close behind. The restaurant became quite noisy as the conversations became livelier with talk of the ICCA being the main topic of discussion.

After breakfast, the two groups enjoyed sightseeing together. Later that afternoon, they returned to the hotel and parted ways, agreeing to meet for dinner before taking the bus to Lincoln Center.

After being dropped off at Lincoln Center, the two groups were assigned a dressing room and were now preparing for the competition. Everyone was nervous and excited.

The Trebles and Bellas had been notified that they were needed backstage as they were the next two competitors.

The Trebles were standing to the side, waiting for their introduction when the Bellas walked up.

"Good luck," Chloe told Beca, giving her a quick kiss.

"You, too," Beca said.

"And now, the Barden Treblemakers," the announcer could be heard calling out.

Beca ran out with the guys and got into position. They started, and Jesse came running in from the side. He stepped on the base of the mic stand that was laying on its side and grabbed it when he swung up; he placed the mic into the holder.

_I've been livin' for the weekend, but no, not anymore  
'Cause here comes that familiar feelin' that Friday's famous for_

_Yeah, I'm lookin' for some action, and it's out there somewhere  
You can feel the electricity all in the evening air_

Jesse grabbed the mic from the stand and danced over to the side of the stage.

_And it may just be more of the same  
But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name_

_So I guess I'll have to wait and see  
But I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me_

Jesse made his way back over to the mic stand and placed the mic in its holder. Several of the guys and Beca joined him in a line as they continued to sing and dance.

_And it's alright  
(It's alright)  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_Bright lights in the big city  
Belongs to us tonight  
Ahhh_

As they stretched out the last note, the guys pulled back, and Benji came from behind them. He looked at Jesse and began to sing.

_I've got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold  
Now everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic_

The stage suddenly came alive as Beca came racing to the front, rapping while the Trebles danced around behind her.

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line_

Beca looked over to the Bellas and winked at Chloe as she continued.

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you with the eyes?  
__Come on down to the front, and sit right here and don't be shy__  
_

Chloe smiled wide when Beca pointed at her while singing the lines.

_So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no ghost or poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie_

Benji and Jesse took over the lead as the guys continued providing backup and dancing around the stage.

_They call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9  
I've got the magic in me  
(I got the magic, baby)_

_Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold  
(Yes, it turns to gold)_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic, magic, magic  
(Clap your hands, c'mon!)_

_Magic, magic, magic  
M-M-Magic, magic, magic_

_Whaaahooooo  
I got the magic in me!_

The crowd erupted in applause, and Benji grabbed Jesse in a hug. Beca was being crushed between Donald and Uni as they celebrated. They settled down a bit, and everyone made their way offstage.

Beca and Jesse sat next to each other to watch the Bellas' performance. Beca wanted to see how the change she made once they found out that Chloe could hit the low notes after her nodes surgery, sounded.

"You did good," Jesse told Beca when the Bellas were about halfway through their set. "The set is awesome!"

"Thanks," Beca said.

When the Bellas finished, the crowd erupted in applause and jumped to their feet. Jesse and Beca were smiling and clapping as they stood side by side, watching their girlfriends.

The Bellas were all smiles as they hugged each other. The practically bounced offstage. Chloe and Aubrey hurried to make their way to the row in front of Beca and Jesse.

Chloe didn't say anything; she grabbed Beca by the tie and pulled her down into a kiss. Jesse smiled at Aubrey, and just before kissing her, said, "I keep telling you. Endings are the best part."

* * *

_**A/N**__: That's not quite it. One more chapter, a sort of Epilogue if you will, to tie up a few things._

_Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows. I do appreciate it._


	8. Chapter 8

**THE TREBLE VS THE BELLA  
Chapter 8**

* * *

Beca smiled when she woke up the next morning, wrapped in Chloe's arms. If she had any doubts about Chloe loving her, she made them all go away last night when she abstained from drinking because Beca didn't drink.

Beca reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone to check the time. It was only eight, and she didn't think any of the Bellas or the Trebles would be awake yet, so she gently got up, trying not to jostle Chloe. Once she was free, she went into the bathroom.

Beca had just stepped out of the shower when Chloe burst through the door.

"Ahhhh!" Beca screamed. "Chloe!"

"Sorry," Chloe said. "I really have to pee."

"Go ahead," Beca said and stepped past Chloe and out the door.

Beca was wrapped in the towel as she found something to wear for the day.

Chloe came back out and walked over to Beca. "Thanks, babe," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

"Sure," Beca said. "I need to brush my teeth."

Beca went back into the bathroom, and Chloe followed.

"Brey texted," Chloe said, leaning against the bathroom door. "The Bellas are all nursing hangovers and sleeping in so she wanted to know if we wanted to meet her and Jesse for breakfast. I told her, yes. I hope that was okay."

"It's fine," Beca said. "Did you want to shower? Wait." Beca looked at Chloe and realized something. "How did I just now notice that you're already dressed?"

"Brey said they wanted to meet in twenty minutes," Chloe said, shrugging as she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. "I'll shower after."

Beca brushed her teeth next to Chloe before going out to the main room to dress.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca and Chloe walked into the hotel restaurant to find Aubrey and Jesse waiting for them. They walked over and joined them.

"How does it feel to be the reason the Trebles lost the ICCAs for the first time in four years?" Jesse asked Beca with a smile.

"Not my fault you guys didn't pull your weight last night," Beca teased.

"That set you made for us had a lot to do with us winning," Aubrey said. "I can't thank you enough for it."

"The Bellas better not expect that from her next year," Jesse said.

"Excuse you?" Beca said. "You can't tell me who I can make music for."

"But what about the Trebles?" Jesse whined.

"What about them?" Beca retorted. "And don't whine. It's kind of gross."

"But, you'll be making setlists for us," Jesse said. "Right?"

"Meh," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You are going to help me come up with a setlist for the Bellas next year, aren't you?" Chloe asked with a pout.

Before Beca could answer, Jesse jumped in.

"I'm her brother," Jesse said, looking at Chloe. "_And_ she's a Treble. She'll be making _our_ setlists."

"I'm her girlfriend," Chloe said with a smirk. "I think I win."

"Bros before h-"

"Jesse!" Beca growled. "Watch what you say next."

"Sorry," Jesse said, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, that family should come first."

"Family, yes," Beca said. "Trebles, no. And to save any more arguing, I can help you both with setlists. You have different styles, so putting something together will be easy and won't interfere with what the other team is doing."

"See, Jesse," Aubrey said, kissing him on the cheek. "Beca said she could do both. Wait. Chloe, did you just ask Beca to help _you_ with the Bellas setlist next year?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Chloe said, her cheeks red. "I was going to tell you after the competition. I failed Russian Lit, so I won't be graduating."

"Chloe!" Aubrey whined. "That was our plan. For us to graduate together as our last big hurrah before we went out into the world."

"You are all about going out into the world because you have a plan," Chloe said. "I don't have a plan and have no idea what I'm going to do. Failing means I have another year to figure it out."

Aubrey looked upset, and Beca noticed Chloe fidgeting nervously.

"Aubrey, please don't yell at Chloe," Beca pleaded with Aubrey. "Chloe's upset about not graduating with you; I swear she is. But, she's also scared of what's out there. You are ready to tackle the world; Chloe isn't. Don't get mad because she wants to feel the same sense of security you're feeling about leaving here. She's not there right now."

Beca looked anxiously at Aubrey. Aubrey can see how nervous Beca is and remembers what Beca told them about her mom.

"You're right, Beca," Aubrey said with a smile. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm only upset because I was looking forward to walking across the graduation stage together.

"I'm sorry, too, Brey," Chloe said. "I should have told you when I first found out. Winning the ICCAs was important to you, and I didn't want to stress you out."

Beca let out a relieved sigh. Jesse smiled and then narrowed his eyes at Beca.

"Did you say you could help us both out next year?"

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Wait! You're going to be here next year?" Chloe asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I thought I'd stick around," Beca said. "There's this girl I'm crazy about, and I heard she'd be here, too."

Chloe grabbed Beca in a hug and kissed her.

Jesse cleared his throat, causing them both to look at him. "So, Chloe, I guess you'll be Bellas Captain next year?"

"Yes, she will," Aubrey said, smiling at the redhead.

Chloe squealed and jumped out of her seat to hug Aubrey.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The next day, the Trebles pulled out of the hotel parking area at 5:30 a.m to make the trip back to Barden. Beca fell asleep as soon as she was settled on the bus. She envied the Bellas being able to fly as their flights didn't leave until closer to 11:00 in the morning.

The Trebles bus pulled onto Barden campus close to Midnight and Beca was beyond tired. It had taken almost eighteen hours to get back due to traffic and construction delays. Whenever she tried to sleep, the guys would get extra loud. Beca was exhausted and needed a shower; the bus smelled worse if that was even possible.

As Beca grabbed her bags, she looked at Jesse and said, "For the love of God, have this thing cleaned and aired out."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow," Jesse said with a laugh.

"Good. I'm going to my dorm," Beca said with a yawn. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"I'll walk you," Jesse said, grabbing Beca's bag from her. "It's late, and I don't want you walking alone."

"Thanks," Beca said.

Jesse and Beca started walking. "When should I tell dad you'll be over for dinner?"

"I don't know," Beca said, tiredly. "You two figure it out and let me know."

"Okay," Jesse said. "I'll be seeing dad tomorrow, and I'll ask him then."

"I'm so tired," Beca said through a yawn. "I may just sleep through tomorrow."

"I think Chloe and Aubrey may have something to say about that," Jesse said and laughed.

"What does that mean?" Beca asked.

"They've planned a double date for us," Jesse said. "Dinner and a movie."

"Seriously?" Beca asked. "How do you know this and I don't?"

"Aubrey texted me earlier," Jesse said. "I didn't say anything because I thought Chloe would have texted you as well."

Beca frowned as she pulled out her phone. "Dammit, I forgot to turn it back on after lunch. Chloe's texted me several times and called twice. I'd better call her."

"That won't be necessary," Jesse said and nodded his head toward the dorm's entrance.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed and ran toward her.

"I'm going to go," Jesse said, handing Beca her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe had Beca wrapped in a tight hug before she could say anything.

"I was so worried," Chloe mumbled into Beca's neck.

"I'm sorry," Beca said, holding Chloe tight. "I turned my phone off at lunch and forgot to turn it back on. And it took longer to get back because of traffic and construction along the way."

Chloe pulled back. "It's okay. I was hanging out with Stacie while I waited for you. Aubrey texted and said Jesse let her know you guys were back. I was just leaving to meet you at the bus."

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe into a kiss. "Thank you for worrying about me."

Beca yawned and said, "I wish we had flown so I could have spent the afternoon with you and been in bed already."

"Come on," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand. "Let's get you to bed."

"I need to shower first," Beca said. "I smell like the bus."

"I'll help you," Chloe said, smiling. "Then we'll get you to bed."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Beca slept until after one that afternoon. She stretched as she woke and looked around for Chloe, only finding a note.

_Becs - Call me when you wake up. Love, Chloe_

Beca smiled and decided to dress before calling Chloe. The phone rang, and Chloe answered.

"Becs!" Chloe practically screamed into the phone. "Did you just wake up?"

"A few minutes ago," Beca said. "I'm hungry. Did you have lunch yet?"

"Yeah, sorry," Chloe said. "Aubrey made us a salad."

"Oh, okay," Beca said. "So, um, what time are we going out tonight?"

"Meet here at six," Chloe said. "Aubrey and I have planned everything."

"Are we really going to see a movie?" Beca asked.

"Yes, we are," Chloe said. "I know you hate them, but I've already seen it so we can figure out something else to do in a dark theater."

"You dirty little bird," Beca said with a laugh. "I'm in. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you, too," Chloe said. "Bye."

Beca ended the call and left her dorm to get something to eat. She saw Jesse on her way, and he started walking with her.

"Where are you headed?" Jesse asked.

"The diner," Beca said. "I haven't eaten since dinner last night, and I need something to tie me over until dinner."

"Mind if I join you?" Jesse said. "I only had some toast and coffee for breakfast. We cleaned out the bus this morning and then I went to dad's."

"You're coming from dad's now?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "I told him about Aubrey and Chloe being our girlfriends and he wants to have dinner or something so he can meet them."

"Let's see how the dinner with the three of us goes first," Beca said.

"That's fair," Jesse said, nodding. "He asked if we could have dinner tomorrow night since we're busy tonight."

"That's fine," Beca said. She opened the door to the diner and walked in. "I'd rather get it out of the way now, rather than later."

Later that night, the siblings arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. All four dressed in jeans and various colors and types of shirts; each had a jacket of some kind because they all knew the movie theater would be cold.

"We thought we'd get pizza before the movie," Aubrey said. "We hope that's okay."

"I'm good with it," Jesse said with a smile at Aubrey.

"Sounds good to me, too," Beca said. She held out her hand to Chloe's. "Shall we go?"

"We're ready," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand.

"We'll use my car," Aubrey said as the two couples made their way out of the apartment building.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The waitress walked away from the table after taking their drink orders.

"What are you getting on your pizza, Becs?" Chloe asked. "Maybe we can share."

"I don't care what toppings we get as long as it's not pineapple," Beca said.

"Are you one of those people who doesn't think pineapple belongs on a pizza?" Aubrey asked.

"No, I'm not," Beca said. "I don't like pineapple on anything. Or by itself."

"That's okay," Chloe said. "Brey, do you want to get our usual Hawaiian to share?"

"Yes, please," Aubrey said.

"Well, I like pepperoni," Jesse said. "So, I'll get a small for myself."

The waitress delivered the drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Beca started and ordered a small cheese pizza with tomato and onions. The others ordered, and the waitress left the table.

"So, um, I was talking to my dad earlier today," Jesse said. "And he'd like to meet you girls."

"Really?" Chloe asked, looking at Jesse and then Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Jesse told him about our girlfriends, and he invited us all over for dinner or something."

"Are you okay with that?" Chloe asked.

"Not really," Beca said. "But, if things go well when we have our dinner with him, then I'd like to introduce you to him. You're special to me, and I don't want to keep you from knowing my family."

"When are you two having dinner with your dad?" Aubrey asked.

"Tomorrow night," Jesse said. "I think we'll be introducing you two to him soon, too."

"You really think things are going to be okay between your dad and Beca after dinner?" Chloe asked, chewing her lip nervously. She didn't want to talk about Beca like she wasn't there, but she knows how Beca feels about her dad.

"I do," Jesse said. "We've already talked a bit, and I know my dad wants to make things right."

"I'll warn you now, I'm still angry and will probably say a few things he won't want to hear."

"Just be honest, Beca," Jesse said. "Dad will understand where it's coming from."

"Whatever," Beca said dismissively and took a drink. "Can we talk about something else?"

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The next night, Jesse was driving Beca to their dad's for dinner.

"Relax, Beca," Jesse said. "It's just dad."

"I haven't seen or spoken to him since I yelled at him after I was arrested," Beca said. "I'm afraid it's just going to turn into another fight."

"If you keep thinking like that, it will," Jesse said.

Jesse pulled the car into the driveway and put it in park; he shut off the engine and looked at Beca.

"Look, Beca," Jesse said. "I'll be there the whole time. I won't let it get out of hand. I promise. Okay?"

Beca nodded and looked at the house. She saw her dad standing at the front door looking at them. She let out a big sigh and opened the door. Jesse followed suit and hurried around the car to meet up with Beca before they walked up to the front door together.

"Beca," Warren said. "Thank you for coming."

Beca again just nodded and let her father lead her and Jesse into the house. She jumped a bit when she heard him close the door.

"Um, right this way," Warren said. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Do I smell your famous spaghetti sauce?" Jesse asked, giving an appreciative sniff. "You only make that on special occasions."

"I consider this a special occasion," Warren said softly.

"It smells good," Beca said.

"You're going to love dad's spaghetti, Beca," Jesse said.

"I, um, I do remember him making it before," Beca said. "It was not bad, um, good. It was good."

Beca mentally face-palmed herself. _"This shouldn't be this hard,"_ she thought. "_He's my dad."_

"I hope you don't mind if we eat at the counter," Warren said. "It's more casual, and I thought it would be more comfortable."

"The counter is fine," Beca said as she and Jesse sat.

Warren walked over to the stove and stirred what Beca assumed was the sauce.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jesse asked Beca.

"Oh, right," Warren said. "We have some soda, iced tea, lemonade, and water."

"Iced tea, please," Beca said.

"I'll get it," Jesse said.

Warren grabbed a colander and set it in the sink. He drained the pasta and set the pan aside.

"Um, Beca?" Warren said, getting her attention.

"Thanks, Jesse," Beca said as he placed her iced tea in front of her. "Uh, yeah?"

"Do you like your pasta and sauce mixed together?" Warren asked. "Or separate so you can put the sauce on the noodles?"

"Um, whatever you usually do is fine," Beca said.

Warren nodded and turned to grab the colander. He dumped the spaghetti into the sauce and used tongs to mix the spaghetti noodles and sauce other.

"Jesse, would you get the salad, please?

"On it, dad," Jesse said and went to the refrigerator. "Ranch still your favorite, Beca?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah," Beca answered. "Thanks."

Jesse set the salad and the bottles of salad dressing on the counter. He found the salad tongs and put them in the salad bowl.

"Help yourself," Jesse said as she went to help his dad.

"Can you grab that bowl for me?" Warren asked, pointing across the counter.

Jesse got the bowl and Warren poured the spaghetti into it. Jesse put the bowl on the counter. Warren grabbed a potholder and reached into the oven to pull out the garlic bread. He cut the bread into pieces and placed them in a basket.

Beca watched as her father and brother moved around the kitchen. After her dad and Jesse left, there weren't too many 'family' moments with her mom. Her grandma did a bit more, but she remembers the days of her dad cooking while she sat and watched. She looked down at her hands as she tried to keep the tears from falling at the memory.

"Here we go," Warren said, causing Beca to lift her head.

"Looks good," Beca said with a small smile. She decided it was time to extend the olive branch and said, "I just remembered how I used to sit and watch you cook when I was younger."

Warren smiled. "I remember that. I think you were five when you said you wanted to be a chef so you could cook like me."

Beca chuckled. "And, now I can barely boil water without burning it."

Warren and Jesse both laughed.

"I can, um, I can teach you to cook if you'd like," Warren said. "I taught Jesse a few things."

"I can make a mean baked chicken," Jesse said with pride.

"Let me taste your spaghetti first," Beca said. "See if it's as good as I remember and that and you really know what you're doing."

"Fair enough," Warren said with a smile. "Let's eat."

The conversation was minimal as the small family ate. Jesse and Warren caught up on Jesse's classes and leading the Trebles. Jesse mentioned the Trebles loss to the Bellas at the ICCAs.

"You were outstanding, Beca," Warren said. "I was impressed by your performance."

"Why did you leave me behind?" Beca grimaced as she hadn't expected to ask that question out of the blue like that.

"What?" Warren asked, taken aback at the question.

"When you left, you took Jesse," Beca said. "And you left me behind. I want to know why."

Jesse sucked in a breath and looked at his father.

Warren knew it was a question that would be asked at some point, but not this soon. "I wanted to take you both, but your mother said that a girl needed her mother. I was upset over the divorce, and it made sense at the time. She said she'd fight and get both of you if I didn't take Jesse and go. I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't think of it as leaving you behind. I thought of it as doing the right thing for you."

Jesse held his breath and watched Beca. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she processed what their dad had said.

"Okay," Beca finally said. "Why didn't you ever try to contact me? Why did you tell Jesse I was lying about what mom was doing to me?"

Warren felt tears sting his eyes as he thought back to when Jesse told him about the beatings. "I was in shock. I called your mother to confront her about it. She, um, she said you were mad at her because she wouldn't let you hang out with your friends."

Beca's mouth dropped open in surprise. "And you just believed her? Without checking to see if it was true?"

"I didn't have any reason not to believe her," Warren said, getting irritated.

"You had my words to doubt what she said," Beca said.

"Your words meant nothing without something to back them up," Warren yelled.

"I never lied to you!" Beca said and jumped up from her seat.

"Sit down!" Warren yelled. He raised his hand toward his head, causing Beca to flinch back from him.

She turned to get away from him and tripped over her chair. She scurried across the floor to the wall and cowered with her arms over her head. She was visibly shaking as she brought her legs up to her chest to make herself as small as possible.

"Beca, I -" Warren made a move toward Beca.

"Don't," Jesse said, jumping between the father and daughter, holding up his hand to stop his dad. "She thinks you're going to hit her. She said that's what mom did. First, she yelled, and then she hit."

"Oh, my God," Warren whispered as he fell back down in his seat. "I would never."

A tear fell down Warren's cheek as he watched Jesse drop down to his hands and knees to slowly make his way to Beca, ensuring that Beca could see him coming toward her.

"Beca, it's me," Jesse said softly, moving slowly so as not to spook Beca. "It's Jesse. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them. I swear, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Beca's breathing was erratic, and tears were falling down her face. Jesse got closer, and she whimpered.

"It's Jesse, Beca," Jesse said, still moving slowly. He continued to maintain eye contact as he crawled until he was kneeling right in front of Beca. He stopped and sat back on his legs and held out his arms to her as a tear slowly ran down his cheek. "I'm here. Punch me, kick me, do whatever you want to me. I won't move." Jesse's breath hitched as he continued. "I know that it won't make up for what you went through, but I deserve it for ignoring you and what you went through. So, come on, hit me; do your worst."

Beca sat with her arms around her knees, carefully watching Jesse get closer. When he stopped and put his arms out, she furrowed her brow and stared at him. When he finished telling her to do her worst to him, she startled them both when she suddenly lurched forward into his arms and wrapped her arms around his back. Jesse let out a small sob of his own and pulled Beca to him and held her while she sobbed into his chest.

Jesse looked over his shoulder at his father as more tears ran down both their faces.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

It took the better part of thirty minutes for Beca to calm down. Jesse did his best to comfort her by mumbling soothing words to her. She gave a final sniffle and pulled back, looking down at Jesse's chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No," Jesse said. "You don't owe us an apology. We owe you one. We owe you so many apologies."

"Beca," Warren said hesitantly. Beca turned her head toward him.

"Let's go sit," Jesse said quietly. Beca allowed Jesse to help her up and lead her back over to sit at the counter.

Warren hadn't moved from his seat; afraid he would frighten Beca again.

"I would never hit you," Warren said, his voice thick with emotion. "I need you to believe that."

"I, I do," Beca said. "It's just. When you raised your hand...it was what mom did. She'd yell about something, or nothing, and then raise her hand. Sometimes she'd hit me; sometimes she'd run it through her hair and laugh when I flinched. I never knew what she was going to do at any time."

"Saying I'm sorry doesn't seem like enough," Warren said. "But I truly am sorry. I would never have left you if I thought your mother could be like that."

"She wasn't at first," Beca said. "About six months after you left, she started drinking; heavily. That's also when she started slapping me whenever she felt like it. It was on my tenth birthday when she went from slapping me to using her fists to hit me. I had texted Jesse wishing him a Happy Birthday, and she laughed at me. Telling me how the two of you had forgotten about me and that I should stop wishing for you to come back." Beca choked back a sob. "I kept wishing that I could go back and change whatever it was I did to make you not want me."

"I did want you, Beca," Warren said, his eyes glistening with tears. "But, you and your mother were always closer than we were. As much as I wanted to take you with me, leaving you with your mother seemed like the right thing to do. I wish I could go back in time and redo a lot of things; starting with insisting that I take you with me. And, after seeing what I just saw. How you reacted. It broke my heart, Beca. I will never be able to unsee that." Warren shook his head. "I can never forget that I played a big part to cause it all."

"I keep trying to forget," Beca said. "But I can't. Whenever anyone yells or seems angry, it triggers me, and I get anxious and start to get panicky. I can usually get through it. I don't know why it was so bad this time."

"I'm no psychologist," Jesse said, "but I bet it's because it was dad, a parental figure like mom, that caused such a strong reaction."

"Maybe," Beca mumbled.

"Can we start over?" Warren asked. "Try and be a family again? I, Jesse and I miss you."

"We've even got a room ready for you," Jesse said. "Hoping you'd want to spend some time with us during the summer."

"I can't promise it's going to be easy sailing," Beca said. "I've been told I'm difficult sometimes."

Warren chuckled. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to have you back in our lives."

Beca chewed her bottom lip. "I'd like to stay here over the summer."

"And have family dinners together when school starts back up?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Let's not push it," Beca said and smiled.

"I'll convince you to come to dinner," Jesse said.

"Well, since I've decided to stick with Barden, you might just convince me," Beca said.

"You're staying?" Warren asked, surprised. "Here at Barden?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "There are a few things here that make it worth sticking around for. Plus, LA will still be there in three years."

"Those few things are me and dad, right?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

Warren looked at Beca with a hopeful look.

"I was talking about Chloe and the Trebles," Beca said. Seeing both their faces fall, Beca laughed and added, "But I guess you guys are worth it, too."

"Yes!" Jesse hollered and grabbed Beca in a hug.

Warren stood up and smiled at his son and daughter.

"Get over here, War- dad," Beca said, smiling at Warren.

Warren rushed around to grab the two in a hug. He couldn't help the happy tears that fell down his cheek as he hugged his son _and_ daughter.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

It was late when Jesse dropped Beca off at her dorm. There had been more talking, more crying, and more promises to make things right. She was emotionally exhausted.

Beca sighed as she made her way to her room. She stopped and smiled when she saw Chloe and Stacie sitting outside her door, heads leaning against the wall and their eyes closed. Beca quietly made her way to them.

"I've heard loitering in the dorm hallway is frowned upon," Beca said, startling both girls.

"Beca," Chloe squealed and jumped up.

Beca kissed her quickly and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're back," Stacie said. "We were getting worried."

Beca opened her dorm room door and ushered the two Bellas inside.

"How did things go?" Chloe asked as soon as they were in the room.

"It was eye-opening," Beca said. "I've been blaming my dad for everything that happened after he left. But, it seems my mom lied to all of us, and because we weren't talking to each other, it was easy to be manipulated by those lies. I broke down; not proud of that. Jesse offered to let me punch him, and my dad apologized." Beca took a deep breath. "And, we're going to try and be a family again."

Chloe pulled Beca to her in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"That's great news, Beca," Stacie said, smiling at her best friend. She put her hand over her mouth as she yawned. "I'm going to my room. I'm glad things are working out for you, Beca. Maybe we can all have lunch tomorrow."

"I'd like that," Beca said. "Can you make it, Chlo?"

"Absolutely," Chloe said.

"Good," Stacie said as she opened the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Beca and Chloe called out as the door closed.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Beca asked Chloe.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Mitchell?"

Beca laughed. "Not that," Beca said, causing Chloe to frown. "I promise to make it up to you, but tonight I'm exhausted. I ran the emotional gamut with my dad, and I need to process and wind down. Is that okay?"

"Sounds like there will be a lot of cuddling involved," Chloe said, hugging Beca. "I'm okay with that."

"There's a bunch more that happened with my dad," Beca said. "But we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm here whenever you're ready to talk," Chloe said. "I'm going to grab something to sleep in.

Beca pulled Chloe to her and kissed her. "I love you."

Chloe broke the kiss. "I love you, too."

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

The next morning, Chloe woke to Beca spooning her. She leaned back slightly into Beca and put her hand on Beca's arm that was resting on Chloe's stomach.

Beca began to stir while Chloe was caressing Beca's arm, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Good morning," Beca whispered from behind Chloe. "What time is it?"

Chloe looked over her shoulder and smiled, whispering a breathy "Good morning. It's a little after ten."

"I could stay like this all day," Beca mumbled, kissing Chloe's shoulder.

"I don't have anywhere to be," Chloe said. "And laying here in bed with you all day? Yes, please."

"Well, Kimmy Jin's already gone for the summer," Beca said. "So, nothing is stopping us."

Chloe smiled and turned around, so she was facing Beca. She kissed Beca and pulled her closer. Chloe pulled back from the kiss and asked, "Are you awake enough to make up last night to me?"

Beca didn't say anything. She smiled and pulled Chloe back into a kiss. She then proceeded to make up for being tired the night before.

A couple of hours later, Beca's stomach rumbled, and Chloe let out a laugh. "Someone's hungry."

"Yeah," Beca said. "Want to go to the diner to get something to eat?"

"Sounds good," Chloe said and grabbed her phone. "Oh, shoot. I forgot we told Stacie we'd meet her for lunch. She texted to see if we wanted to meet her at the diner at one."

Beca checked the time. "We'd better hurry if we're going to make it."

"I'll text her and let her know we'll be there," Chloe said.

Beca and Chloe hurriedly got dressed and rushed to meet Stacie at the diner. They ordered their drinks and food and chatting quietly about Beca's dinner with her dad.

"So, you're moving in with your dad?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I said I'd give it a try for the summer. If things don't work out, then I'm back in the dorm when school starts."

"You're coming back next year?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, I am," Beca said with a smile.

"I'm glad," Stacie said. "I'd miss your snarky ass." Beca flipped her off and Stacie laughed. "Did Chloe help change your mind?"

"I'll admit she's part of the reason," Beca said, causing Chloe to kiss her on the cheek. "But, also, my dad and Jesse. It will be easier to work things out if we can see each other more often."

"I'm glad you're trying to work it out with your dad," Chloe said.

"Me, too," Beca said. "Jesse's even trying to make things right. He and I are going to spend two weeks with our grandmother before I move in; he hasn't seen her since he and my dad left."

"Will you come to visit me in Tampa? I want my parents to meet you."

"Absolutely," Beca said. "That reminds me, my dad invited you and Aubrey to his house for dinner. Since graduation is so close, he's letting you two decide when."

"I'll check with Brey," Chloe said.

Beca sat there chewing her lip as she looked at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked with a laugh, looking from Beca to Stacie and back again.

"Um, Stace, I hate to ask this, but could you give us a minute?"

"Sure, Beca," Stacie said. "I see Jessica and Ashley. I'm going to go say hi."

"Thanks," Beca said as Stacie got up and left the table.

Beca looked at Chloe; she took a breath and let it out. "Where do you see this going?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you see a future for us?"

"I love you, Beca."

"That's not an answer. I mean, I love you, too, but I also see a future with you. I'm talking a forever future - marriage, kids, a house with a white picket fence - the whole thing. Do you see that, too?"

Chloe had a tear in her eye as she teasingly asked, "Are you proposing to me, Ms. Mitchell?"

"Would you say yes if I were?"

"Beca, I do love you," Chloe said. "But I think it's a bit soon to talk about getting married."

"You mean, you think _I'm_ too young."

Chloe looked at Beca and sighed. "I do think that but I strongly believe it's too soon." Chloe grabbed Beca's hands in hers and got Beca to look at her. "I love you to the moon and back, babe, and I do see a future for us; but it is too soon to talk about marriage. I'm not going anywhere, so when you graduate, we can talk about it again. Okay?"

Beca nodded. "Just so you know, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I fully intend to propose to you on my graduation day."

"I look forward to it," Chloe said and leaned in to kiss Beca.

They only broke the kiss when Stacie cleared her throat. They both looked up to see Stacie smiling at them.

"Sorry, but the waitress was coming over with our food. And I'm starving."

Beca and Chloe laughed as the waitress set their plates in front of them.

_**~oOo~ The Treble vs The Bella ~oOo~**_

Three years later, it was Beca's graduation day. Chloe was pacing back and forth in Jesse and Aubrey's apartment as she waited for them to get ready.

"She's gonna say yes," Jesse said as he came in to see Chloe pacing.

"I know," Chloe said. "She told me three years ago that she was going to propose to me on her graduation day. I want her to know that I am more serious now about marrying her than I was then. So, I want to propose to her first. "

"Is she still worried about beating Beca to the punch?" Aubery asked as she entered the living room.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "Chloe, I shouldn't tell you this, but I know for a fact that Beca is planning to ask you today. But, not until dinner tonight. Just ask her before that, and you'll be fine."

"Right," Chloe said. "Ask her before dinner. I can do that. Right?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Chloe, can you get that?" Aubrey asked. "It's probably Beca."

"Sure," Chloe said and went to the door.

Chloe opened the door and smiled at seeing Beca standing there.

"Hey, babe," Beca said and stepped closer to kiss Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe said. She then blurted out, "Marry me?"

Jesse and Aubrey both gasped as they whipped their heads around to look at Chloe.

"What?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"I love you so much," Chloe said. "And I've waited three years for this day. I want to marry you more than anything in this world. So," Chloe took a deep breath and got down on one knee and held up an opened ring box. "Will you marry me?"

Beca looked down at Chloe with her mouth agape. She had intended to propose to Chloe when they were with their families at dinner.

"I, um, I was going to propose today, remember?"

"I remember," Chloe said, still down on one knee holding up the ring box. "But, I wanted you to know how much I want this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you need me to ask again?"

"No," Beca said, and Chloe's face fell. "No, I don't mean no, I won't marry you. I mean, no, you don't have to ask again because the answer is yes."

Chloe let out the breath she had been holding and stood to take Beca in her arms. The two kissed and Beca broke the kiss by laughing. Chloe wiped a tear from her eye and took Beca's left hand and put the ring on Beca's finger. She pulled Beca in for another kiss.

"It's beautiful," Beca said, looking down at her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

Jesse and Aubrey grabbed the two girls and squished them in a hug. They heard clapping and cheering from the hallway and looked out to see Jesse and Aubrey's next-door neighbors cheering for the newly engaged couple.

"Congratulations!" The neighbors called out before entering their apartment.

"Thank you," Beca said and waved. "We should probably go. Jesse and I have to be there soon."

"Let's go," Aubrey said, ushering everyone out the door.

That night at dinner, in front of their families and friends, Beca got down on one knee and asked Chloe to marry her. Chloe didn't hesitate to say yes.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Hey, everyone! I just want to apologize for the time it took to get out this last chapter. I find myself getting deeply invested in my stories so that when I am coming to the end, I don't want to let go. The final chapter of my collaboration with RJRMovieFan "Love at First Bite" was completed, and it was time to end this one. My problem was that I had this chapter more than three-fourths of the way done before I posted the first chapter. As time went on, I kept editing and adding, deleting, and adding again until I couldn't do any more to it. I didn't want to let it go, but the time has finally come, and this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for sticking with me._


End file.
